Life, Death or a Choice
by Through the Mirror Darkly
Summary: Life or Death. That's usually what it all comes down to. But not for me. I got some thing else. I got a choice and now I have to change a shattered future or dying trying. NEXT CHAPTER! Olivia vs. Carl and only one will make it out alive.
1. Choices

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Assassins Creed, nor any characters associated with it. The only thing that is my idea is the OCs. This is not profit or gain. Only amusement.

I beg you not be harsh, because this is me trying this out. Constructive critism will be taking into the consideration.

Pairings: There will hetero relationship as the main focus and only mentions of slash. Ezio and OC do end up together, but it's not a quick love at first sight. This is a suspenseful story and will be long and drawn out. No quick Mary Sue typers here. Anyways, hope you enjoy! :D

This will start of in the MIDDLE of the story, but do not fear everything will become clear later on.

* * *

CHAPTER UNKNOWN

Teaser

'S**ho**u**l**d H**av**e S**t**a**rt**ed a**t** th**e** **Be**g**inn**in**g**'

Florence 1476

"Stop, stronzo!"

The red hooded figure sent a smirk over her shoulder at the chasing guard, who face was turning purple as he put forth so much effort to keep up with the cutthroat dashing over the roof tops. It was simply exhilarating, the world rushing past, blood pounding through her veins. Freedom. This was pure, utter freedom.

Swoosh! An arrow narrowly missed her ear and she pushed herself to move faster, farther than ever before. Her eyes locked on the edge of the roof getting closer and the guard realized this too as he slid to a stop. "What you doing you idiota?"

The red hooded woman just smiled, not hesitating one bit as her feet hit the edge of the roof and she leaped off. For a split second, she was flying. The air rushing by not a care in the world…until that world is coming up at you at an alarming speed.

Why was Olivia Steel not so normal? It wasn't the fact she ran around the rooftops of Florence like a caped crusader. No, it was a much more startling and unbelievable fact…

Olivia Steel was from the future, but we will get to that in just a minute. Right now, back to why she was flying through the air and then rolled landing on the ground. People screamed in shock, "What is wrong with you? Such shameful behavior."

Was that all they could think of to say? She heard it a million times and burst into a run as soon as she got to her feet, throwing a look over her shoulder. The guard had just reached the edge of the building and was slowly climbing down. Ducking into an alleyway, she sat down on a bench with two people and leant her head down letting her hood hide her face.

Dumbly the guard started shouting at people, "Did you see where he went?" But no one supplied him with any good answers. The guard huffed, cursing before slowly making his way back to her post. Olivia just smirked, wiping the blood off her nicked ear. That had been too much fun…

"There's a fight! Between the Auditore and De Pazzi! At Ponte Vecchio!" Someone shouted.

Olivia, or Livvy as she preferred to be called, felt her stomach sink. A numbing shock settling into her as fear pounded through her heart. No, it just couldn't be…this couldn't be where it all starts…She ran, she climbed until like an eagle, she knelt down watching the commotion down below.

Two groups, facing each other, the tension so thick you could cut it with a wooden spoon and Livvy felt like throwing up. Then her eyes fell upon a man, he walked—no, sauntered was a better term—to the front, and a smirk upon his face, brown eyes lit up with excitement and mischief.

He put his fist into the air, "Insieme per la vittoria!(1)"

The men behind him shouted, "Insieme!"

"Silenzio, my friends, silenzio(2)," he said, and the cheers and the shouts ceased as they all waited to hear his words. Livvy's stomach curled, where were these friends when…when everything happened.

She watched as this man, known to many in her world, Ezio Auditore da Firenze took charge of this group without missing a step. "Grazie. Do you know what brings us here tonight? Honor. Vieri de' Pazzi slanders my family's name and forces his own miseries upon us. If we—"

"Enough of your nonsense, grullo!(3)" Vieri de Pazzi had appeared and Livvy knew that it was true. Her worries, her fears confirmed as the scum made himself known.

"Buona sera," Ezio said with the best shit eater grin Livvy had ever seen, "Vieri! We were just talking about you! I'm surprised to see you here. I thought the Pazzi hired others to do their dirty work!"

Vieri shot back, "It's your family that cries for guards when there is trouble, codardo! Afraid to handle things yourself?"

Livvy stopped listening; she had heard this dialogue before. How? She played the game, of course. She had been a big fan and had memorized nearly everything in obsessive detail like every good fan should. Two years Livvy had been here in this world surviving, struggling.

"Ah, I see my baby brother has gotten into some trouble."

"Some?" Livvy questioned, looking over at Federico who appeared at her side. It was puzzling how they came to be on such casual terms when in the beginning they had hated each others guts. That's life, she guessed. "You best get down there before the idiot hurts himself."

"Indeed." And Federico was off.

How long had she waited for this moment? The true moment when everything in the game was set into motion. When she really could make a difference. Now that it was happening, she almost laughed, she was panicking. What if she couldn't change anything? What if everything was forced to stay the same and nothing she could do to change it?

"Your lip."

Livvy looked down and saw Ezio touch his bleeding lip, with a shrug, "Just a scratch."

"Let the doctor decide." Federico said, firmly.

"That's not necessary; besides, I've no money for this doctor of yours."

The older Auditore said, teasingly, "Wasted it on women and wine, huh?"

"I would hardly call it wasted. Lend me some florins then, or have you done the same?" They both laugh until Ezio's head jerked up to the rooftops, "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Federico blinked.

"I thought I heard someone call us 'pigs'."

Livvy fought to keep the smile off her face. Ezio had some good hearing because she had indeed called them pigs, and Federico seemed to realize it was her for he just shook his head. "Search them," Federico diverted Ezio's attention, "There's bound to be something in their pockets."

While Ezio was doing that, Federico looked up raising an eyebrow at the red hooded woman who merely shrugged like, 'What do you want me to say? It's the truth.' Federico laughed lightly, shaking his head.

Livvy followed the two Auditore brothers, to the doctor where Ezio cursed Federico who had said, "That pretty face is his only asset."

She would have chuckled if not for the fact that each second, each word made the fear grow deeper and deeper in her stomach. This was ever fan's dream, right? Because right now, it felt like a nightmare where she was holding the entire world on her shoulder and was about to drop it.

"We should head home, Ezio. Father should be wondering where we've gone," Federico stated.

"Yes. I'd rather avoid a lecture." The tone in Ezio's voice clearly stated he had been on the end of many lectures. Livvy snorted.

"Up for a little race, then?"

"To where?" Ezio replied, with a grin equally as mischief as his brother's.

Livvy stopped following them, watching as they raced to the top of the church and of course, Ezio won. Then she watched them climbed to the very top of the high tower, and stood there. Her heart clenched, knowing…knowing what's to come.

Livvy closed her eyes wondering and remembered…remember how she got here.

* * *

PROLOGUE

C **h** o **i c** e **s**

**I'm not sure how I got here. No, I know how I got here. That parts pretty clear and let me tell you, all those stories about being dragged through the tv or finding the Apple…well, it's not that simple.**

**No, I know how I got here. But I'm not sure of where to go from here…Perhaps telling you my story will help. Will you listen?**

**Will you listen to my story?**

_It had been a very normal, snowy day when it all started two years ago…and then it all went down the crapper…_

The snow was pretty today. Just gently flowing down from the clouds and it sent a wave of peace and content over Olivia Steel. She loved snow. Snow made everything seem so peaceful; made every worry and every pain drift from her mind. Her stormy eyes closing for a brief moment, a content sigh falling from her lips until a voice, a very loud voice shouted through her ear, _"LIVVY! BACK UP! NEED BACK UP NOW!"_

Her stormy eyes snapped open and focused on the zombie in front of her. She started shooting the zombies and asked through the mic, "Have you sealed up the doors yet?"

"Dude, I'm dead. Lying on the floor dead, does it look like I can seal up anything?"

"I'll save you Leo!" Carl, another player shouted before mumbling, "Crap, I'm dead too…"

Livvy snicker, finishing off the last of the zombie before going to heal her friends. No, it wasn't a real zombie apocalypse. They were playing Black Ops Zombie Apocalypse. "Ah," Livvy cooed, seeing Leo's character and Carl's character had died on top of each other, "exactly how you wanted to go out. On top of each other."

The two men sputtered in response as the round ended. Livvy popped her neck and said, "Alright, gentlemen, I'm covering the upper floor, you've got lower left Carl and Leo you got lower right because it only has one window."

"Okay…hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Leo complained.

"I think she means to say 'you suck'," Carl informed him.

"No, it doesn't!" Leo snapped. "I don't suck that bad."

Livvy really tried. She really tried not to make a joke, but it was far beyond her ability to do so. "That's what she said."

"Haha!" Carl guffawed.

"You're dead to me." Leo said.

"Uh-huh, Uh-huh," Livvy nodded, as if seriously grieved by this, "but let's face it, in the next few minutes you'll be eaten by zombies and then you'll be dead to _me_."

The next round went just like Livvy expected. Leo died, and died, Carl screaming like a little girl and her moving around a mad woman trying to save their asses. Unfortunately, there were too many this time and they failed. Livvy stretched out popping her back, contemplating on continuing or just shutting it off.

"Hey," Leo said, "I'm really tired of zombies, who's up for AC?"

"If were going to play, it'd be AC 2 or Brotherhood," Carl huffed. "I get tired of hearing you cry about Altair drowning again…and again…"

"Fine." Leo stated. "Liz, you in?"

Livvy opened her mouth to reply when an unexplained wind rushing past her, and for a moment it seemed the world distorted. Her head jerked to the side and she saw a figure there, seen but not quite unseen.

"**Y **ou **c **a **n'**t to**da**y."

Then the chill disappeared and the weird thing was pushing away to the back of her mind. She turned back to the television and stated with an easy smile, "Nah, I think I've played too much Assassins Creed lately. Had the weirdest ass dream last night."

"What? You making out with Ezio? Cause I've had that dream…" Leo abruptly coughed. Carl muttered, "And you say you're straight."

"I am straight! I like the girls! It's…he's so handsome…"

"Okay, okay, I believe you. You're as straight…" He then added after a moment. "…as crooked arrow."

"Carl!"

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with being gay. But don't deny who you are, it's not healthy…"

Liz would have been rolling in laughter. But her mind went back to the dream, it had been so…bizarre…

_It was as if the world was moving at hyper speed and she was stuck in the center of it. She tried to catch up, to find out what was going on, but it all moved too fast._

S **o** mu c **h t** o d**o**…**M**il **e s** t **o** g**o**…

_A flash of red and white out of the corner of her eyes, then a shot of gold through the dark…symbols… "Stop, stronzo!"…a blade catching the light…something bad, moving fast, coming towards her and…_

"Uh, Liz you there?"

"Yeah," she shook her head. "Yeah. I am here."

"So no go for Assassin with you?"

"No go. I'll talk to you guys later." Liz muttered, before shutting off the Xbox. She stared at it for a moment before glancing up at the clock. Realizing what time it was, she stood up, "Up we go Liz, things gotta be done."

* * *

"Thank you," she bit out, "for your consideration."

As she walked out of the building, she wanted to scream. That was the third interview this week, why did finding a job be such a pain in the—"Ahhh!" Her world tilted as her high snapped and she barely managed to keep herself from falling on the cold pavement. "Damnit all!" She groaned, limping towards the nearest bench, she glared at the people staring at her. "Seriously, take a picture, it'll last longer."

They shuffled off and she sat down, pulled the high heeled shoe from her foot. _That stupid piece of crap broke and it cost me twenty dollars! _Staring at the heel barely hanging on, she really felt the urge to throw at something, preferably someone. Sadly, she just threw it in the waste bin before slumping down. "This is such a lovely day."

Sarcasm. She was very, very good at it. Placing her head in her hands, she tried to push all her frustrations back. Maybe she would just go home and make herself a cocktail before passing out in her nice warm bed, far far away from life and its problems.

Then a pressure was put on her mind…

"**Y **ou c**a n'**t. **Ch** o i **ce**s t**o be **made."

Nah. Being at home would be too depressing. Too alone. She glanced at her watch, it was nearly five and the sun was already setting. She got up and started walking in any direction. Had she not wore heels then she would have tried her free running. Yep the games made her decide to try it. And she found it hilarious when you run up stair railing in a mall and people just stare, like holy shit! Livvy laughed before giving a sigh and rested her head against the store window beside her. Today started out so good, why did it have to end really crappy? She opened her eyes and came face to face with Ezio Auditore. "Holy shit!"

Jumping back, she blinked widely until she realized it was just a giant poster on the window of the game store. She placed a hand over her heart and laughed. Then she read what the poster said. Exclusive Assassin memorabilia, half price.

She shouldn't. She should just go home right…something moved out of the corner of her eye and the pressure on her skull formed again. She opened her mouth when a voice said:

**I**t'**s **no**t t**i**m**e ye**t. **G**o **an**d f**i**nd **s**o**me**th**i**ng.**

The pressure was gone and Livvy has a happy smile on her face. It had been a crappy day, didn't she deserve to at least have some joy—she was inside the shop barely contain a giggle before the thought was even finished.

"Ohh!" The fan girl screamed as her eyes feasted on a whole section dedicated to Assassins Creed that the clerk was putting back together. Apparently they're had been a mob of fans and they did some serious damaged. She walked right over and started looking through the stuff. They had a bounce ball shaped like the apple, how funny was that?

The clerk cleaning paused at seeing her one barefoot then looked at the 'no shoes, no service' sign then back at her.

Livvy scowled pointing at the sign, "It doesn't say I have to have two."

The clerk held his hand before moving away quickly and Livvy thought smugly, _That's right. You know not to mess with an Assassins' fan. _She turned to the Assassins Creed section. There were necklaces, posters, little plushy Altairs (Ezio was sold out). Livvy knelt down picking one up, "Poor Altair, it's just not fair." She hugged it, ignoring stares because she really didn't care.

Oh, man. She really shouldn't have come here. She felt like a kid at the candy store and she wanted to buy everything…and she was an adult, so of course, she did the responsible thing and let without buying _everything._

She did however; buy a chocolate sucker shaped like an Assassin, a necklace and plushy Altair. She couldn't just leave him there, he was looking up at her pleadingly, how could she? Finding her bench from earlier, she saw down and sat down Altair beside her before unwrapping the chocolate sucker and went to take a bite…then she saw plushy Altair staring up at her.

Frowning, she said, "You know, I shouldn't have serious reservation about eating this in front of you, but I do." Reaching out, she turned the stuffed assassin away from her and then happily munched on the chocolate. "Hmm, this is a nice way to end a crappy day."

Then she jumped as her pocket started singing:

'_Everybody stops and they staring at me, _

_I got a hidden blade in my pants,_

_and I ain't afraid to use it, use it, use it, use it…_

_I'm Ezio and I know it.'_

It was Leo singing it. How the heck had he gotten it on her phone? "Pervert," she muttered before, pulling out her cellphone, "Hello, Leo."

"Hey, where are you? Carl and I are already online waiting for you."

"Leo, Leo, chill out. I'm sure you and Carl can handle a few zombies without me." She looked around and caught sight of a little girl. She was standing by a woman who was clearly her mother, but that's not what made her smile. The little girl was playing with a bouncy ball, colored red and white. Her mind went straight to Assassins Creed and she thought to herself, _I'm such a geek._

"Uh, no, we can't. You tell us what to do, and we do it and survive, but without you we are two screaming idiots."

"Ah, that's so sweet," Liz said with an unsure smile. "In…a weird geeky way. Anyways…have no fear, I'm only a block away from the house."

There was a silence. "You went to the game store didn't you?"

"…yes."

"You didn't buy the plushy Ezio, did you?"

Glancing down at the plushy Altair, she said with certainty, "No…I got Altair."

"HAHAHA!"

Livvy's brow twitched in annoyance. "What's so funny?"

"Just you, level headed gamer, have fallen to the level of obsessive fan girl."

"I am not obsessive, this is the first thing I bought of Assassins Creed other than the games—"

Solemnly, he told her, "And that's how it starts."

"Oh, yea? And what about you Mister Obsessed fan boy? You have posters, a _custom _made bedspread and besides how would you know they've got plushy Altairs and Ezios unless you've been down—oh, my God! You've got a plushy Ezio!" Livvy grabbed her side to stop the laughter, it didn't work.

"N-no, I don't…" Leo's reply was far from convincing.

"Uh-huh, just wait until I tell Carl you've got a plushy Ezio that you practice kissing with—"

"I do not practice make out with it—ah! Are you going to get online and help us?" Leo sighed, changing the subject.

"I guess." She looked around aimlessly. "But it'll be about twenty minutes. Enough time for you to make out with Ezio."

"I don't make out with Ezio! I am a firmly straight male!"

"Me think doth protest too much," Livvy told him.

"Uh, whatever."

"Talk to you later."

"Talk to you later—oh, wait! I forgot to say it earlier though it pains me to say it now after all the abuse I've endure…Happy Birthday Livvy."

Happy Birthday Livvy. It almost made her knees give out. _Happy Birthday?_ Livvy thought stunned. She looked down at her watch to the date, and found it to be true. It was December 7.

She had been 19 for over half the day and hadn't even realized it. "Uh, thanks Leo, bye," she shut the phone. She had forgotten her birthday, how sad was that? Looking up at the drifting snow, she thought, _it isn't a candle, but…what the heck. _She closed her eyes, thinking before whispering, "I wish…I wish that I could do something that matter. Some good, just…something…" She exhaled, opening her eyes.

The little girl bounced the ball too hard and in a swirl of red and white it flew into the street. The girl's hair flashing gold as it caught the street light when she dashed out of her mother's grasp.

Too bad the little girl didn't see the oncoming car.

**H e**re is **w **h**er**e yo**u** **ma**k e a **c**ho **ice…l**ife **or d**ea**t**h. **An d** be **w**a rn**ed** **t h**e **m**o**s**t ob**v**i o**us** **ch**oi **c**e, isn't a**l**w a**ys** **r**ig**h**t…

The cool wind, the shade, all once again pushed to the back of her mind. And Livvy decided what to do…She burst into a run, throwing herself into and reached out, pushing the girl to the out of the way. Then Livvy saw the glint of metal like a hidden blade a split second before it slammed into her and she felt herself thrown into the air like a ragdoll before she fell into the pavement. Hard.

Livvy stared down at the pavement, her whole body shaky and she couldn't seem to stop. Opening her mouth, she tried to say something, ask for help for the excoriating pain that torn through her but only blood came out.

Someone's hands grabbed her and rolled her over. _The sky…looks red…or maybe's that blood in my eyes,_ she thought with the sudden urge to giggle. It came out as a terrible gagging and someone standing nearby started crying. Liz couldn't make out there face, but a voice saying, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so…_sorry, mommy! I didn't mean it!" A seven year old Liz clung to her mother's dead body. It was too late to make it right._

_Woosh! A soldier at the door giving his condolences…_

_She was gone and daddy broke. I was alone._

_Woosh! Twelve years old was when she first felt the glee of getting away with stealing._

_And when dad found out, he was so disappointed in me…_

_Woosh! Her dad taught her fight, "When in danger, never freeze…"_

_Sorry dad, I froze and now I'm dead. See ya soon._

_Woosh! Woosh! Woosh! Memories weighing her down over and over._

**S **uc**h a **he **avy **hea**rt…**

_The blackness that settled around her before flashing a bright white and there was this horrid ringing in her ears. It felt like drowning, it felt like breathing, it felt like she was flailing trying to grasp at…something. She wasn't sure what._

Can**'t st**op **n**ow…**M**il**es t**o go **b**e**fo**re **w**e **sle**ep.

_It wasn't weightless, or painless. It was the opposite. Heavy, painful, and it didn't seem to ever want to stop._

Ve**ss**e**l** d**a**m**age**d…b**loo**d…fi**x**…**Take a breath.**

_Voices fluttered over her. She wished she could open her eyes, but there were too heavy and she felt way too tired. So she settled on doing what she was told and took in a deep breath…_

**Open your eyes and remember…nothing is true…everything is permitted.**

Liz's eyes snapped open and found herself staring up at the tree tops, which barely kept out the bright sun. Her hands pressed against the hard ground as she pushed herself up. Slowly she turned her head side to side, finding nothing but wilderness surrounding her.

And she said something that summoned up the situation perfectly.

"What the—"

* * *

End of Chapter! Hope you enjoyed. If not, flames will used to bake cookies for good reviewers!

If you are confused, just bear with me, everything will eventually get explained.

Ch. 1 References

Miles to go/Miles to go before we sleep—Robert Frost poem 'Stopping by Wood'. This poem, along with other things, will be referenced in future chapters.

2.) Nothing is true, everything is permitted. The Assassins Creed saying.

3.) And the funny twist on LMFAO's song I'm Sexy and I know it.

Languages Lessons: (there is so much Italian thrown in this chapter I didn't realize until I listed so I apologize for long list. :D)

Insieme per la vittoria (Italian) Together for victory!

Insieme (Italian) Together.

Silenzo (Italian) Silence.

Grullo (Italian) Stupid.

Buona sera (Italian) Good evening.

Codardo (Italian) Coward.

Uccidetelo! (Italian) Kill him!

Ben trovato (Italian) Good to see you.

fratelli Auditore (Italian) Auditore brothers.

Fottiti! (Italian) Go f- yourself!)

AN: I know there is a lot that don't make sense, but it will all come together. Just give me a little time and you'll see. Thanks. And yes, there is a reason for plushy Altair (though more comical than useful). Next chapter is where things start to get interesting :D


	2. Lost and Found in the Past edited

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Assassins Creed and everything associated with it belongs to its proper owns, and I am not one other people. This is for amusement. Not gain. Hope you enjoy!

Warning: Violence, Blood, Language, mentions of sex but nothing graphic! It will be all within Rated T level. If I ever change the rating I will let everyone know before hand.

Pairings: Eventual (and I mean a long, long time) Ezio/Oc

mentions Ezio/Many (cause he is kinda a man ho at times)

UgoRosa and others have yet to be decided.

Thank you for all the reviews!

Kairi-Loves-Sushi: Why thank you! And I do strive to be original, hope this succeeds.

Larry the Pumpkin King: Thanks.

Chester-grey: Thanks, glad you liked the intro! :D

Hawklan: Thanks! I might end up putting it up on TTH, but I'll wait a little while for that. Hope you get Revelations soon, it looks interesting.

Pretzel-logic: I like that name! It's pretty darn cool. Thanks for pointing out those errors, I went back and fixed the ones I could find. I do not mind sending me PMs, my online buddy.

AN: I edited the first chapter for errors and changed two detail: Liz turned 19 on her birthday and has only been in the past 2 years, give or take, before the events of AC 2 come to pass.

Thanks for pretzel-logic and Hawklan for helping me find errors in the chapter! Thanks guys!

CHAPTER TWO

'Down the Rabbit Hole…via Hidden Blade'

**It is quite irrational to believe that a cat can bring good or bad luck. Yet around the world many don't want to cross a black cat's path…I can't help but wonder if I did.**

It was like a strange dream. Or nightmare depending on your point of view. One that no amount of pinches would help.

Livvy glared at the dark, green vegetation that surrounded her with seemingly no end. She had sat up from the hard ground that had been her bed, taking a deep breath and counting back to ten to keep from freaking out. It wasn't working.

Placing her head into her hands, she tried to remember exactly how she got here. _Playing Black Ops, teased Leo and Carl, then job interview (those bastards), the shop, plushy Altair—girl, ball, into road—shove—pain—blood—dead—_a sharp pain shot through her skull and she gasped, trying to shake it off. She opened her eyes and said, "Car…I was hit…by a car…"

She looked down at her body, with a perplexed glance. Nothing hurt. She stood up testing her arms and legs. Then she felt for any broken ribs or pain, but once again, nothing hurt. If she had been hit by a car, why wasn't she hurting? There were no bruises from what skin she could see, and no blood. "How…the…hell?" Livvy muttered, slowly.

She was getting a headache and she had no pain killers for it. She crossed her mars when her finger tips came in contacted with a silky like fabric. Blinking she looked down at her clothes—actually looking, looking at them—for the first time. They were not the same clothes she had been wearing. _How did I miss that…well, I guess, getting over the fact that you should be dead was shocking but how did you miss THAT? _She mentally roared at herself.

She pulled at the silky green tunic covered by a leather vest, tightly secured to her body with matching copper pants and boots with silver armor on them.

Livvy reached up messing with the feather on her hat where her hair had been tightly bound and shoved into, making her look like a very feminine young boy. The only thing that was modern was leather gloves, similar to the type she used when free running so she didn't fall off the side of a building.

"This…is so not right."_ Understatement of the year there, Livvy, _she thought to herself, rubbing her face. _Okay, y'know…I…at least, you're alive! See, I found a bright side…though the dark side of that is you are dressed up like a Renaissance cast away and have been dumped in a forest…gods, I'm talking to myself!_

Stormy eyes narrowed, she turned her focus onto other things. Like how the forest wasn't as wet or vibrant green like the forest back home. It was also too warm to be winter, she noted, far too warm. This was not the town of Serendipity, her heart sped up with that realization. _Great…just great. I know Serendipity's forest but this…and I'm back to talking to myself._ Livvy running her hand through her dark bronze locks, "I can't just sit around."

Especially if whoever put her here came back. But where to start? The forest was large; it would be easy to end up running around in circles. Looking around, she tried to spy something that would help her—"Aha!" Livvy cried in victory, kneeling down to scoop as many pebbles as she could. "It's better than bread."

Rising, with arms full of pebbles, she picked a direction and started walking, dropping a stone behind her every once in a while.

* * *

Okay, the whole pebbles things while in theory was good…it wasn't helping one bit. She ended up crossing her path more than once and by the time she found another line of pebbles she was about to give up getting out of this place. Licking her dry lips, she never felt so thirsty. Her stomach rumbled, her hunger turning into a gnawing sensation. Looking up through the green canopies above, she could tell that the sun that was high in the sky when she had started was now setting.

Her fear was confirmed when some wild animal, vaguely like a wolf or coyote howled. Soon it would be too dark to move around, and it was getting cold, she rubbed her arms.

Another set of howls. "Man, I am going to get eaten. And somewhere in the universe, Leo is laughing at me."

She dropped all the rocks in her hands, to the ground. _Plan…plan…I need a plan. Fire, is a good place to start. _Livvy glanced around. "Wood," she muttered to herself, "can't have a fire without wood." She needed wood, and some dry grass, dry brush to start off. She walked around the edge of clearing and found a couple of arms full of twigs and sat them down. She placed rocks in a circle, then pulled hands full of dried grass and weeds in it before setting the branches on top.

"Now, the hard part…actually creating the fire…" Livvy tore some more grass up from the ground, narrowing her eyes for the light was almost completely gone then place it on a piece of bark she found. She took a small stick, placing her flat palms on each side and started rolling it back and forth.

Livvy kept on doing it, looking around with a very deadpanned expression as the mere minutes seemed to draw themselves and lasting forever. "This…is so stupid," she whispered to herself, the reality of her situation sinking in.

Swallowing the lump building in her throat, she continued trying to make the fire. This was no how she imaged this day turning out. Nope, right now, she should be joking and killing zombies. Instead, she is lost in the woods dressed in really weird clothes feeling like a scare little child. Wiping away tears with the back of her head, shaking her head and continued trying to make the fire. She would not be weak. She would not cry. She was going to make it out of this forest and she was going to figure out what was going on…and she was pretty sure her fingers were going to fall off.

She was about to give up when a tiny spark came to life and smoke started to rising from the weeds. She leaned down and gently blew air into the sparks…It lit up in an angry orange, but no flame yet. "Come on, come on," she breathed on it again and it went aflame. A moment of pure joy filled her and she carefully lifted the bark and placed into the mesh of stick and dried shrubs, and watched as the flames grew and grew until she was lying on the ground, taking comfort in the warmth.

_Finally…got something right…_

The hunger and thirst were forgotten as exhaustion won out and she was out like a light…

_Light…white…it was being in the Animus…she was running? From what? She didn't know. All she knew it was big…it was bad…and it wanted to tear her apart._

"_Here she is." It was someone, they were talking about her. "Little Miss Muffet…counting down from 7-3-0(1). Watch out for the cross…they are coming."_

_An image of a red cross flared up in front of her, like on a tv screen, stopping her short. Cross? Why fear a cross?_

_Then something behind her grabbed her._

"No!"

Livvy's eyes snapped open. Then she snapped the shut, wincing at the morning light. It was morning already? The sleep had not been restful and it only felt like minutes. She groaned leaning back against the ground.

"At least I didn't get eaten." After saying that, she quickly leaned up looking at all her limbs then laid back down when everything was accounted for.

"Let me go!"

This time Livvy sprang up into a sitting position, eyes moving around the forest in shock. That was a child's voice. Pushing herself off the ground, she started looking around to figure out where that voice had come from. She didn't wonder long when a male's gruff voice followed, "Silenzo, son of a putanna!"

Livvy's lips turned downward as she headed towards the voices, despite the warning going off in her head: _Danger, Will Robinson, Danger. _She made it ten feet before she finally, through the thinning trees saw what was going on. A young boy was on the ground, holding his cheek. Two men in red and gold armor towered above him.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

The guard drew his sword. "They said leave no one alive. Luck does not favor you this day child. Shouldn't have been sneaking around."

_Oh, Gods, they are going to kill him! I have to do something! But what? _Livvy tried to think of something, looking around for something she could use as a weapon as the second guard, the more timid one standing off to the side, "We should hurry…I've heard rumors of this forest."

"I do not believe in ghost stories," the guard Livvy had dubbed Dumb, spat at his weaker counterpart. "Now to finish this—"

_No,_ Livvy thought unconsciously leaning forward and under her foot a twig snapped. It was if the whole forest held its breath as the guards went still, not even a bird made a sound. Dumb turned towards her hiding spot and hissed, "What was that?"

"Perhaps a bird?" Dumber, Livvy decided was a fitting name for the other guard, asked. _Dumb and Dumber, what a pair…_

Dumb looked around, holding up his sword ready to fight.

_Distraction…need a distraction. _Livvy held her breath as her hand gripped the dirt on the ground, waiting as the guard drew closer and closer to her hiding place then…

"I CHOSE YOU PIKACHU!(2)" She shouted as she jumped up throwing the dirt right into the guard's eyes. Dumb cried out, holding his face while Dumber stood there stock still making it extremely easy for her to nail him in the family jewels with the hardest kick she could muster and then she ran over to the boy grabbing his arm. "Get up! For heaven's sake, get up and run!"

The boy didn't need to be told twice and scrambled to his feet.

Dumb yelled, "You bastardo! I will get you for this!"

"Yeah, if you can catch me!" Livvy really didn't know where the bravo came from, but she sent a smirk over her shoulder at the two stumbling guard before looking at the boy. "Don't suppose there's anyway we can run to nearby?"

The boy just shook his head.

_This has to be a dream. This has to be a nightmare. _Livvy took in a shaky breath, looking at the green forest passing her by knowing they needed a place to hide. Her eyes scanned around before she grabbed the boy's arm, "This way."

She and the boy ducked into some bushes and down a steep hill, concealed by the tree leaves and branches. Livvy made the boy sit down almost huddled into the tree roots before moving to peer up the hill. The guards stopped running not too far away and Dumb stated, "Where did they go?"

Dumber muttered, "Vanished…like ghosts…"

"They aren't ghost. They are real and they will taste death by my blade," Dumb declared, viciously. He took his sword and started slashing at branches. Livvy whispered under her breath, "This…is…such…a…clusterf—"

"Neigh!"

It took everything not to jump when a horse stomped its way into view. And much to Livvy's chagrin upon that horse sat another guard. "Balls!(3)" She hissed.

"Is there a reason," the guard on the horse said, "that you are attacking woodland spirits instead of manning your posts?"

"Two miscreants have hidden themselves here," Dumb explained.

"Great…how are we going to get past three of them?" Livvy sighed, angrily glaring at the man upon the horse. She looked down at the kid and asked, "Hey, kid, what's your name?"

The boy looked up at her, his big brown eyes shining with apprehension. "V…Valentino…"

"Valentino, that's a nice name," Livvy knelt down so they were eye to eye. "Well, Valentino, I'm going to get you out of this, okay?"

Valentino nodded, hesitantly and Livvy stood turning away from him, muttering to herself, "As soon as I figure out a way." She crawled back up the hill, to see what the guards were doing.

"Where did that stupid bastardo go?" Dumb snarled.

The guard on top of the horse, chuckled, "He is smarter than you if they managed to slip away."

"He came out of nowhere, like a ghost," Dumb stated.

_Wait? Are they talking about me? _Livvy's face scrunched up in offense before she slid quietly down the hill and met the boy's questioning stare. Then she leaned over to peer at a large rock that slope up the hill and probably out onto the road. The wheels began to turn and said, "Can you climb?"

The boy nodded.

_You are in control. You can change this nightmare._

* * *

The three guards stood arguing over where to search and Livvy walked out right into the open. Dumber saw her first, "You!"

"I'll kill you!" Dumb ran forward, stood upward for a slash and Livvy stood still until the last possible moment and dodged. The sword slammed into the ground and Livvy spun around grabbing the man's neck, putting pressure right on that special spot on the neck and he crumpled.

"That was awesome," Livvy grinned. "Never doubting pressure points again."

"Monstro! Witch!"

Livvy turned and found the others pulling out their swords. "Now is there really a need for such violence? I mean, we're talking foul language, adult content…" _This is just a dream, nothing can hurt me. _

The two charged and Livvy managed to clumsily dodge one sword and was feeling really good. Almost invincible, until the one with the knife slashed down her arm and it cut right open.

_Oh, I am most definitely awake and this is most definitely real! _It was like someone had poured cold water on her as the white hot pain seared up her arm. It was such a shock to her system and one thing became so utterly clear. She was not dreaming, she panicked, barely dodging the next attack.

She had to get out of here, she had to get the boy and get out of here. She turned to do so when the hilt of a sword slammed across her face. Tears sprung to her eyes, as her world filled up with stars. Scrambling, she pushed herself off the ground, blinking rapidly.

Looking up, she watched as the guards walked towards her and she knew she was going to die…again…

_Don't die. Survive._

It was like a match to the flame and everything about self defense came flowing back. The man with the sword came at her, but she twisted out of the way as the sword impaled the ground. She kicked his arm hard, causing him to drop the weapon before throwing her whole weight into his knocking him into the other guard. Looking around, she spotted the horse and made a dash towards it.

Leaping up, she grabbed the saddle and barely pulled herself up. "Giddy up." The horse just snorted. "Come on, move!" The horse tilted its head back and twitched its tail at her. "Really? Why are you being so stubborn? You're a horse not a mule!"

"Kick its sides!"

Livvy looked up and saw the boy standing on the tall rock, shifting back and forth in nervousness. She knew why when she saw the two guards up and making there way towards him. Livvy tightened her hold on the reigns and kicked its sides, the horse reared up letting out a cry before barreling forward.

The guards jumped out of the way and as the horse approached the boy, Livvy held out her arm. The boy jumped and latched onto Livvy's arm and swung onto the saddle behind her.

"You good?"

"Yes."

"Good." Livvy wanted to go faster, and tapped the horse's sides again. The horse took the cue and soon they were yards away from the yelling and cursing guards and into the safety of the forest. Several minutes of the wind rushing by her and Livvy started to feel queasy and weak. The adrenaline was wearing off she supposed, but it made a laughter rise up in her chest and spill past her lips.

The boy just leaned back giving her a strange look.

Trying to contain the insane giggle, she asked, "Don't suppose you know where to go, kid?"

* * *

Livvy was starting to have some serious doubts about this boy's sense of direction. They hadn't seen anything, but forest for hours. The sky was painting in different pinks and many oranges with red nearest to the blazing ball of flames as it fell behind the horizon. Livvy's jerked her head up, as once again her eyes fell closed. Blinking, she glanced at the horse that neighed and Livvy patted its neck, "I know, I know, you're tired. I am too, boy…or girl…" She really didn't look when she stole the horse. "But we are almost there…I think."

The pain in her arm had now turned to nasty burn, even the slight movement of the riding, made it sting. She waved away the flies that were surrounding it, grimacing at the dried blood caking it. _That's attrative..._

"We are," the boy said. "There should be some farms up ahead."

Farms? Hope filled Livvy. Maybe she wasn't as far from home as she thought. Then they broke from the forest onto into green grassy plains, filled with flowers, but other places where people were using sickles to cut hay down. Livvy blinked. Maybe…maybe they were Amish? But even if they were, it wouldn't explain the lack of power lines because the boy said there was a city beyond this. Some thing was not right about this. Narrowing her eyes, she asked leaning her head back as the horse galloped seemingly knowing the way, "What city did you say this was?"

"You do not know?"

"No," Livvy frowned, "nothing here is familiar." _That's not entirely true, there is something painfully familiar about this, but I can't seem…_Letting the horse go up the familiar path, Livvy stopped paying attention to her surroundings, "So…do you normally run around in forest playing with strangely dressed men or is this a one time thing?"

"I…" the boy bowed his head. "My father…they took him away."

A pang hit Livvy's heart. "I am so sorry."

"It has been two years since…but when I saw them again," the boy looked down, stubbornly.

"Hey, look, I'm not usually one to put the faith in the law—"

"They are supposed to enforce the law." The boy snarled. "But they are the ones, who hurt us!"

"Valentino!" A sharp, woman's voice came.

The horse made a snort coming to stop, as a woman in a grey dress and some kind of veil over her head stopped in front of them. Valentino peered around Livvy and said, "Hello, mother."

"Where have you been?" His mother snapped.

"I…I was…"

"Playing in the woods," the lie floated off Livvy's lips. "I found him; he got his foot stuck."

"Stuck?" The mother pinned Livvy with an all knowing look that mother's got and Livvy felt sweat break on the back on her neck. "Stuck where?"

"Uh…" Livvy fumbled for words. "Between a rock and a hard place?"

"Yes, he is," the mother said, a little amused but more wary. She turned back to her son, "You went after those guards. How could you put yourself in such danger? Do you want to die?"

"No...but he," Livvy thought, _I am a woman! Do I seriously look like a guy?, _"saved me!" Valentino said, excitedly. "They came at him with swords and just touched one of the guards and he fell down!"

Livvy didn't like the way they were talking about these guards. Why hadn't anyone called the police? Why hadn't anyone stopped them? "Oh," the woman turned to her, "_Mi dispiace(3)_, I forgot you there, Ser…"

"Olivia and I'm a woman."

The woman blinked in shock. "I'm sorry, I assumed since the way you were dressed."

"It's okay," Livvy pulled off the hair, letting her hair down. "So did the guards."

"Thank goodness for small miracles then," the woman said. "They will be looking for a man, not a woman. And grazie for saving my son. I don't know how I will repay you."

"It...was no problem," she said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Goodness, you arm," the woman stated. "We should take you to the doctor. Come, come…"

_A doctor? Good. A doctor's office, where they can stitch me up and I can use the phone. I think I have all my insurance stuff memorize..._She relaxed, feeling all the wariness flow off her. Finally something was going right.

"I am Rona, it is a pleasure to make your acquitance."

"Likewise, though I wish it was on better terms," Livvy told her. She started to make the horse move forward, but Rona shook her head. "No, you must leave the horse. It's a Captain's horse. It will draw more attention."

Glancing down at the armor and red flag hanging of the saddle, Livvy gave a tiny smile. "Yea, I would say so." _What kind of 'Captain' rides a dressed up pony?_ Despite that thought, Livvy eyed it as a memory stirred in the back of her mind, but Valentino jumping off the horse startled her. Shaking her head, she moved to follow and when she touched the ground she groaned in pain. "Ow…ow…" _Didn't even know I have muscles there, _she forced herself to stand straight up.

"First time riding?"

_Don't make a joke. There is a child present. Damn you Leo, you've corrupted me. _She just nodded. Rona smiled in sympathy before gesturing, "This way."

The trio walked in silence, Livvy still feeling out of place and off. Normally she would have been wary of people, she wasn't a people person. But she looked at Rona and her kid, they seemed like genuinely good people which wasn't something you saw much anymore. Shaking her head, tiredly, she was glancing around as farmers worked in the fields. Surely they used tractors, at least? Or a car? She looked to Rona, but the woman made no mention of a vehicle and just kept walking. Livvy followed, with a frown on her face and her foot stumbled over something. Blinking, she looked at the dirt road. Was this a back road? It had to be, the main roads and highways would be paved.

"Where are you from?" Valentino asked, making her jump and look at him.

"Valentino," Rona tried to shush him, but the little boy was persistent. "Cause you're pale, everyone I know isn't pale. And you're eyes look kinda of funny too."

Said funny eyes blinked before Livvy laughed out right while Rona told her son to be quiet. Rona then turned to her, "You do look a little bit foreign is what he means to say. Are you from Italy?"

That made Livvy stopped laughing. "Italy…as in Italy?"

"That's what I said."

"I'm not from Italy. I've wanted to go there, but never been."

"But you are here now," Rona pointed out.

"Uh…no, I…I can't be. I mean…that's half way across the world and I…and speak some Italian if we are really in Italy!" Livvy said, crossing her arms over her chest then whimpered at moving her hurt arm letting it drop back to her side.

"I am…speaking Italian," Rona looked at her concerned.

"But you're speaking English." Livvy pointed out.

"No, you are speaking Italian."

"But…" Livvy's brain hurt. "But why does this sound like English?"

"Perhaps the guard hit you too hard," Rona stated, slowly, but she didn't seem sure about that. "Ah! Here is my home." They walked around a line of trees that had obscured their vision and Rona introduced, "The beautiful Tuscany."

"Tus—" Tuscany in all its glory was standing there. People in dresses and tunics laughing, a black smith arguing with a costume and a doctor with the famous il dottore mask upon his face and dressed in black garb patching up a patient. _This…isn't 2012…_Livvy felt her mind break.

"You've never been to Tuscany?"

"Nowhere near…" Livvy muttered in shock. She was pretty sure she was going to pass out. It had been so obvious! So obvious! The lack of power lines, tractors, cars, paved roads, the clothing, and she hadn't even let the possibility cross her mind-she supposed it was a See No Evil defense her mind set up-until she had Renaissance Tuscany pratically slapped in her face. She swayed, the blood loss and shock making her sick and dizzy when a familiar voice came from behind her making her heart hammer with fear. "At least we found the horse…"

Valentino went to turn around, but Livvy grabbed his shoulder keeping him forward. Rona looked at her, and Livvy said out of the corner of her mouth, "The guards…"

True fear shined in Rona's eyes as she pulled her son to her side tightly. Glancing over her shoulder, Livvy say the worn down soldiers and thought, _I just want something to eat, something to drink and a warm bed, is that too much to ask?_

"Hey…haven't I seen you somewhere before?" A guard stared at Livvy's back.

She winced. _Apparently._

* * *

Meanwhile, sitting on his couch eating chips, Leo sighed, as he was at the end of Assassin Creed 2 after giving up on finding the last bloody feather. He rubbed his eyes. "Livvy should have been here…an hour ago."

"She probably just got caught up in something."

He watched the last cut scene and the credits. He waited it to go back to the title screen when something weird happened. Instead of it flickering Ezio's face before the title screen, it flickered to someone with a red hood, not white.

"Huh," he wiped his eyes, but he raised an eybrow at the blood red screen that was before him instead a white one. "Uh…Carl…something weird is going on…"

**NEXT CHAPTER SPOILERS**

"_No!" The fields were up in flames and all Livvy could do was cry._

"_Payback?"_

"_No, paying it forward…something's you never pay back."_

"_SHE GOT SUCKED INTO ASSASSIN'S CREED WITHOUT ME!"_

**References**

**1: Little Miss Muffet Counting Down From 7-3-0. **A Buffy reference, that has relevance. In Buffy it meant the countdown from season three to season five when "Little Miss Muffet" aka Dawn would show up. Here in this story, it means Livvy and that she had two years until the events in AC 2 start happening. Just is case…I don't' own it. I was just borrowing.

**2: I choose you pikachu!** I think this is self explanatory.

**3: Balls:** A supernatural refernce. Bobby Singer, a character on the show, favors this curse word.

RRs are appreciated.

AN: I apologize if this chapter feels like fillers, but I was trying to give a realistic reaction to being thrown into the past or being lost. Hope you like!


	3. Footsteps and Missteps

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing! No Ezio. No Altair. I own nothing. This is purely for amusement, nothing else.**

**Thank you for the reviews, Hawklan, pretzel-logic, larry the pumpkin king, and isobel. And thanks for all the story alerts and support. You guys make me write! :D**

**AND SPECIAL THANKS TO HAWKLAN! He beta'd the story and found errors and other things to make the chapter better****, so thank you Hawklan. It's very much appreciated. :D**

**ANSWERS: Hawklan, thanks for pointing out the errors in ch.2 and ch. 3, so they could be fixed. Pretzel-logic, thanks for pointing that out. I messed up a few times on calling her him when they thought she was a guy. Larry, thePumpkinKing, her friends might. Isobel, thanks!**

**Finally we get to see some AC characters. This will tie into AC: Lineage si****nce this is two years before the game but Livvy will finally get into AC storyline. :D**

* * *

**("It took me a day and I was a wanted man…woman. I was pretty sure I was going to die, but I didn't. Somehow I didn't…"—Livvy, Tuscany 1474 January)**

* * *

Chapter Three

**'Footsteps and Missteps'**

Everything had been going so well. She met Rona and Valentino who were nice, she was going to see a doctor…then, as per usual it seemed, life decided to throw something at her. This whole being stuck in the past, being chased on rooftops was not fun…well, unless you count playing AC, but she doesn't. Nope, real life is a lot scarier. But she supposed its better than being lost in the woods.

"Cazzo!"

That is if she doesn't die.

"Where did he go?"

'_They still think I'm a guy?'_ Livvy thought with an eye roll._ 'Guess they have some feminine men around here," she added to her thought and then cursed in her mind 'Holy shitake… mushrooms!' _Her legs slid out from under her as she tried to stop, suddenly her backside slammed against the shingles and she found herself sitting on the edge of the roof looking down at her dangling feet. She swallowed. The 20 feet drop looked like it was miles and her forehead felt clammy.

"Oh…boy…," she muttered. Livvy had this…thing about heights, that being mortal fear. It's why she had only stuck to free running. Leo had dared her to climb a building and she did. Only when she was up there, she couldn't get down again. Leo had asked her if she need a bale of hay and she cursed his very existence, very loudly.

"I've got him! There! There!" She heard a guard yell.

_Crapolla! _She pulled back, wincing as her wound tore even more open, but she didn't let that stop her. She gripped the adrenaline coursing through her veins and bolted in a new direction. But there is this funny thing about roof tops… They all eventually end. Livvy realized this as she once again came to a screeching halt. Her eyes moved around at the people chatting below unaware and then her gaze landed on a really random and quite convenient cart of hay. _Those were real? It wasn't just for the game? Maybe… just maybe if I could just manage to get enough courage and take the leap,_ she thought and then as if sensing her thoughts, vertigo slammed into her and she quickly took a step back feeling panic (and hunger) gnaw at her insides.

"Stronzo!" she heard from behind her.

Livvy turned and saw the guard about ten paces behind her. She quickly dropped off the side, scrambling down the wall as fast as possible and as soon as her feet hit the ground she wished she could say she was off, but her legs wobbled. The wound on her arm, burning like an inferno, was bleeding again and her head felt light. '_Oh, shouldn't have slowed down,_' she cursed herself as her vision was going black and her hands started shaking. All the energy that she had seemed to be slipping away and fast. Swallowing down bile that burned in the back of her throat, she tried to grab it back.

"Got you!" the voice of the guard said.

A shadow fell over her and she burst into a run like a terrified, clumsy rabbit. '_Where to go? Where to go? How did this happen?' _she cursed inwards.

**FLASHBACK**

"_The guards…"_

_True fear shined in Rona's eyes as she pulled her son to her side tightly while Livvy glanced over her shoulder. She saw the worn down soldiers and thought, '_I just want something to eat, something to drink and a warm bed, is that too much to ask?'

"_Hey…haven't I seen you somewhere before?" a guard said as he stared at Livvy's back._

'Apparently,' _she said and then_ _looked over at Rona and her son and whispered, "If they know we are here together…" she eyed the guard slowly moving closer and then continued, "they'll know Valentino is the boy from the forest…you need to run…"_

_Understanding shined in Rona's eyes as well as indecision. Livvy thought for a moment the woman was worried about her safety and when she went to reassure the mother, Rona began. "That…won't be…I thank you for saving my son," she said and then pulled off her purse shoving it into Livvy's hand. "…but I cannot let us be put into danger. Please understand."_

'Understand?'_ Livvy thought. '_Understand what?'

_Rona pulled Valentino back, the poor boy looked just as confused as Livvy felt. But in the next moment all became clear. Rona pointed her finger straight at Livvy shouting, "Thief! Thief! Stop him!"_

_Livvy only had a split second to stare at Rona with disbelief before the guards were upon her._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Most people once burnt, twice shy…for Livvy it meant twice stupid, she guessed. She held her arm tightly, blood oozing through her fingers and her head was pounding, pressure building through her eyes. She leaned against the alleyway for support. She needed help…she needed a doctor…someone…

"I lost sight of him!" someone shouted.

"Again? Come poteva lei manda a monte di nuovo, lei l'idiota!(1)" Was the reply to that.

Livvy had ducked into this alleyway after using a large crowd to hide herself in. Surprisingly, it worked. She didn't bother turning around to see if they saw her, with the black spots filling her vision she doubted she'd be able to tell. Closing her eyes, she took in a laboring breath. Oh, heavens, she felt like she was about to thro… and then she did. She threw up.

"Lovely," she croaked out, grimacing.

"Is that him…there—?" a guard asked a bit confused.

"Run!" A crowd of people came running from the other side drawing the guards' attention. "Run! There's a murderer on the loose!" the crowd shouted.

A woman's voice echoed through the alleyway as she ran past Livvy. "The Lord is my Shepard! The Lord is my Shepard!" Livvy paused, watched her and craned her neck to peer over her shoulder. The guards had run off towards the chaos. Livvy's legs trembled before giving out and she let exhaustion fill her. Her eyes fell closed. She never noticed the white cloaked figure standing on the roof above, staring down at her.

* * *

Livvy liked this. This weightless feeling. Like being in a pool and just relaxing…and letting yourself float away. Until something salty burnt up her nostrils and she leaped forward with a cry, "Ow!" She grabbed her nose, vaguely aware of someone laughing next to her. "What the hell, Leo?" she cursed.

"Such language," the voice tutted, "is unbecoming of a young woman."

'_That's not Leo,' she thought and_ opening her eyes she looked to her right where a man wearing a white mask that vaguely reminded her of a bird and dressed in black robes stood staring down at her hands on his hips. "Uh," she said, awkwardly, "Hi?"

"Hello," the doctor said. "Feeling better?"

"Uh…" Livvy blinked in surprise. She was feeling a lot better, except slightly wooziness and she was kinda sweaty. "Yea…yes…"

"Good," he stated. "I feared that you fever wouldn't break. But it has," he pointed at the sweat pouring down from her forehead(2), "but you still may feel ill for a few more days. But with this medicine, the infection and illness will fade," he pushed a bottle into her hands.

"Oh…kay," she said, feeling very confused. "Why…why are you helping me?"

"A man brought you here after finding you hurt," the doctor said. "He paid me to help you…you don't remember?"

She squinted trying to summon up the memory, but all she could recall was a white blur. "No, not really."

"That is to be expected." The doctor nodded. "But off you go, I have other patients to attend to."

Livvy looked at the man waiting with his sick wife who coughed violently. She leaped onto the ground, apologizing, "Sorry."

"It is no problem," the woman waved off weakly as her husband brought her to the doctor. Livvy just nodded, before turning around and realized she was still in 15th century Tuscany. Closing her eyes, she whispered, "I am never…going to get used to this." Opening her eyes, she faced it.

Looking at the people as they walked by in groups some holding lanterns, the horse drawn carriages, the smell…she grimaced. Yep, things back here were very unsanitary. Livvy just shook her head. '_Well, you're alive Livvy…thanks to a mysterious stranger, but alive…in the past…what the heck am I supposed to do?' _shot through her mind as_ s_he started walking down the street.

As much as she wanted to believe in the kinder and more open people who would be willing to let a stranger in…she was a modern girl. And the thought of staying with a complete stranger made her uneasy, unless it was in a hotel. '_Didn't they have inns back in this time?' _she mused. This wasn't good. Livvy wasn't a people person, preferring her own company and solitude. Being in a group of people made her feel uneasy, and closed in. It stirred up not so good memories…

_Everyone was standing way too close. Talking about things like there wasn't a dead body lying in a box just a few feet away. But Livvy knew. It was a fact that had been hammered into her soul and she couldn't tear her eyes away. And these people didn't care…they didn't care her mommy was dead…Everything was too close. Everything felt too tight and she couldn't breath._

_She wanted out. She wanted out now._

_The talking stopped, and everyone stared at her._

_It was then she realized that she was screaming._

"Are you lost, dearie?" an elderly woman asked, jarring Livvy out of her thoughts.

It was then that Livvy realized she had been standing in the middle of the street, unmoving and she released the breath that she hadn't even realized she was holding. She turned and blinked at the woman. "What?"

"Are you lost, dearie?" The woman repeated with a small smile.

Livvy let a small smile fall upon her lips. "Uh…that obvious?"

"Tuscany is rather small and easy to remember to us who live here, so someone standing in the middle of the street gawking…yes, yes it obvious," the old woman, chuckled lightly.

Livvy only allowed herself to smile weakly. Trusting Rona earlier still burnt, and while this old lady seemed nice, she knew her history and knew this time period despite all its splendor was harsh. "I…" Livvy paused, frowning before letting out a sigh with a small shrug. "Is there an inn nearby?"

"Oh, yes, just down there—that way. Called the Briar Rose," the old lady said. "You can't miss it."

"Thank you," Livvy replied.

"You are welcome, dear," the old lady said, walking away.

Livvy made her way in the direction the lady said pointed out, thinking over the things. It was weird and yet familiar. The way the people acted wasn't too far from her time, and yet it was so different, Livvy couldn't comprehend. What does one do if thrown into the past?

It wasn't like she had a time machine or a doctor. Nor did she think any aliens were going to be decimating the earth…though don't quote her on that. She wrung her hands nervously, trying hard to appear as if she knew what she was doing as she passed a group of questionable looking men. '_Great,' s_he mentally scolded herself. '_I'm profiling. And that, like Ron White says, is wrong.'_

The Briar Rose wasn't hard to find. While it wasn't far apart in design from other buildings, it had lavish red curtain and a large tapestry on the outside. Livvy didn't know why they would have it on the outside. The sign was painted with the same red and with the words 'Briar Rose' in gold on it. She made her way to the door and opened it.

The smell that hit her wasn't pleasant, it smelled of beer, but stronger, mixed in with sweat and some not so appetizing food smells. She froze, battling with the urge to gag and run, and the need for a place to sleep. Sleep won.

She pushed her way into the loud establishment, where men were laughing, a few woman—courtesans, judging by their attire—were groped by some very, very drunk gentlemen. Livvy moved her eyes away and made her way to the bar, hoping the man behind it could help her. "Excuse me?" she said.

He turned towards her, looking at her in surprise before saying, "Yes, miss?"

Livvy couldn't help but grin. '_Finally someone realizes that I'm a woman!' _She then spoke when she realized she had been silent too long, "I need a room…"

"It will be 200 florins," he told her.

She pulled out the bag and found she had 200 florins, she nearly snorted. The only reason she knew what florins were was because she had desperately wished to come to Italy, even before AC came out. She learned everything she could, its past, the currency, past and present and foods. '_This isn't how I imagined coming here.'_

Glancing at the six florins left in the bag, she shrugged. '_I guess I have to be a little thankful to Rona.' _She also felt guilty too. Rona and her son didn't look like they had much—'_Livvy, she sent guards after you! Stop it!' _Her conscious didn't listen. She handed over the money and the man had another show her to the room she was staying in.

It was a small room with a bed and a fireplace, nothing more and nothing less. She also got a bowl of soup, and bread, apparently that came with renting the room. Nibbling on the much too hard bread, she thought, '_Beggars can't be choosers.' _Eyeing the questionable contents of the soup, she ate it without actually tasting it.

The ache in her stomach was gone as she put the empty bowl and plate on the little table beside the bed. She glanced at the bed with a worrisome expression and then she slowly sat on it. She didn't bother getting under the covers. She knew what hotels were like in her time, she didn't need to know what lied under the sheets here. She got into the bed, the wariness of the day sinking into her and she felt older and younger than she had ever before. She felt older because it seemed life had thrown too much at her at once, and younger because she never wished to be a child more than now.

'_The only florins I have left won't buy another night, probably not even a loaf of bread,' _she thought and looked up at the ceiling watching a spider dance about and she was praying it wouldn't fall on her. '_Why…why am I here?' _she asked herself.

Wiping off an imaginary spec of dirt on her shirt, she thought, '_I'd like to believe I'm here, not in a coma and this being a weird dream…I'd like to think I haven't gone insane…' _But even those options could be true, the question is still there. '_Why am I here?'_

**Because you are needed.**

_Sweet Baby Jesus! _She jumped up off the bed, looking around wildly. Did she…no, it must have been her imagination. Glancing around to find nothing but the flickering flames of the fireplace, she slowly laid back down.

'_That's not comforting. Either there really was a voice…or I'm insane…' _She stared at the room around her, afraid something was going to jump out and get her. She didn't remember when her eyelids fell shut. They just did. But with the unfamiliar noises, and heaviness that weighed on her mind, the sleep wasn't restful. In fact in the very corner of her mind, she doubted she'd ever sleep restful again.

* * *

Carl stared at his red screen. Apparently Leo was having the same problem. The two decided to figure it out together, Leo would probably be here soon, but something inside made him itch with the urge to press the button. _I should wait for Leo. I should wait for…wait for what?_

After a moment of indecision, he pressed the start button. That's when it all went to hell…

* * *

Giovanni Auditore sat in his office, contemplating. He stared over his intertwined fingers, with a deep frown on his face. He knew he should focus on the more important things, but…it plagued him. It was an unknown and not knowing something unsettled him, he thought as his memory of Tuscany filled his mind.

***FLASHBACK* Three days ago**

Giovanni had just finished assassinating Agapito Bangi, a man profiting from the farmer's suffering as well as working with Templar agents. He went over the information the man had given him quite a bit before he had died. It was not staggering, but worrying nonetheless.

"Cazzo!"

Immediately, he went on alert, tensing when he realized he was not the one the guards were after. It appeared to be a young man running away from them, and he wasn't doing a good job. In fact, the effort the young man put into running was clumsily and quite labored. Giovanni moved slowly across the rooftops, not to draw unwanted attention. He narrowed his dark eyes and they flared gold.

The world instantly changed. Becoming a dark, grey place except the two guards lit up a bright ominous red and the young man glowed…Giovanni blinked coming out of his Eagle Vision unsure of what he just saw. He made his way closer, watching as the young man contemplating jumping into the bale of hay before scaling down quickly as the guards got too close for comfort. He followed curious, as the young man dashed about, clearly confused what to do before he threw himself into a large crowd, breaking the line of sight.

The young man then ducked into an alleyway, leaning on the wall for support. His body was shaking and he promptly threw up. Giovanni felt pity for him, remembering some of his first times running from guards.

"Is that him…there?" One of the guards had paused, seeing the young man standing there in the alleyway. Giovanni tensed, knowing he might have to intervene when a crowd of people came running past the guards. "Run! Run! There's a murderer on the loose!"

A woman's voice echoing through the alleyway past the young man was not even bothered to stop as she yelled, "The Lord is my Shepard! The Lord is my Shepard!"

'_They must have finally found Agapito's body,' he thought as he_ watched the guards abandon their current goal and rush away. The young man realizing that he was safe slid to the ground with labored breath. Then he stopped moving.

Giovanni didn't hesitate to jump down and landed right in front of the young man. It was then he realized why he had such trouble shaking off the guards. On his arm was a red angry wound, swelling with infection. Kneeling down, he inspected him, and narrowed his eyes triggering his eagle vision again.

The young man's body flared a bright, rich emerald. So he wasn't imagining it. Emerald. It was a color that he never encountered before using his Eagle Vision. His eyes went back to dark brown and the young man groaned, turning towards Giovanni and shock ran through the assassin. It wasn't a young man. It was a young woman, about the same age as his oldest son, he guessed. He reached out, placing a hand on her forehead. It burned, just like Petuccio's when he was sick. It became clear why her movements were so clumsy and disorganized. She was ill.

Judging by the lack of pallor in her face, he knew he had to get her to a doctor and fast. Giovanni stood there for a minute, contemplating before picking her up. She no doubt had a family that would be worried about her, he reasoned with himself, but he didn't deny he wished to know what the color emerald meant. Friend? Foe? What?

It didn't take long for him to find a doctor. Tuscany was far smaller than Florence and like all the cities he went to on missions, he knew it like the back of his hand.

The doctor looked up and said, "What do we have here?"

"She is sick with fever," Giovanni stated, laying her on the cart and the doctor leaned closer to take a look. "She also has many wounds. She has been cut on her arm and also some bruising on her face, as for other wounds, I cannot say."

"Hmm, a little foreign, isn't she?" The doctor muttered, checking her cheek before focusing on her arm. "Perhaps slave trade?"

Giovanni glanced at her. No, it wasn't that. She was dressed far too nicely to have been brought here by slave traders, though she was indeed foreign looking. Her skin was pale, not pale sickness either and it was far from the tan olive color shared by most Italians. He focused on the doctor, "Will she make it?"

"Undoubtedly yes," the doctor stated. "Though she will be quite sick for the next few days and the cut I will have to stitch up, it will leave a scar."

Giovanni reached for his purse, "How much will this be?"

"250 florins," the doctor informed him, while getting a needle and string.

Giovanni paid the money when the young woman groaned, "Leo…? Carl…where am I? What's…going on?" Her eyes slid open, glazed and clearly out of it. They were a shocking swirl of blue and grey like dark thunderheads. "Who…are you?"

Giovanni raised an eyebrow though he doubted the woman could see that. Her eyes however looked towards him, a moment of recognition before she slammed unceremoniously hard back on the cart, out cold. The doctor stared for a moment before shrugging, "It's the fever."

The assassin frowned, pondering over the recognition he had just seen on her face before stating, "I will have someone come fetch her when you are done."

"Places to be?" The doctor asked.

"Indeed," Giovanni stated turning around.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

The thief, one of La Volpe's men, went to get the woman, but the doctor had let her go. Apparently, there was an epidemic brewing and the doctor said he couldn't let her stay when she was already weak and end getting more sick. Giovanni glared at the candle flame.

His more curious side wished to return to Tuscany to find this woman, and question her, but the logical side knew there were more important things to be done. He stared down at the letter. An important person to the Templar was in Florence and would be leaving under the cover of night. Giovanni was determined not to let that happen. Then an idea hit him.

"Federico," he called for his eldest son.

* * *

End of chapter

AN: I didn't want to have to make Rona like that, but I thought of it this way. If I had to choose between my family's life over a stranger, I'd most likely chose family. But Rona did give her money, so she wasn't completely heartless.

NOTES:

1.) Come poteva lei manda a monte di nuovo, lei l'idiota! (Italian) How could you mess up again, you idiot!

2.) Funny little note. You know where in movies people with fevers are always sweating, the truth is: When you have a fever you can't sweat. You body is trapping all the heat inside, so when you fever finally breaks that's when you start sweating.

Reviews are appreciated! :D


	4. Paint it all Red Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing! No Ezio. No Altair. I own nothing. This is purely for amusement, nothing else!**

**Story Info**

**Summary: Life or Death. That's usually what it all comes down to. But not for me. I got some thing else. I got a choice. Now follow me Olivia Steel, as I thrown into a world I never believed true and try to change a shattered future.**

**Pairings: Eventual! Ezio/OC, Mentions of Ezio/Many, Mentions OC/others.**

**KEY**

'_Thought' "Memories"_

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews: Kairi-Loves-Sushi, SoxxyMoxxyFanfics, Chester-Grey, Isobel, LarrythePumpkinKing, Hawklan and Pretzel-logic. I always answer a review, but if I forgot to, send me a PM saying, "Seriously, Mirror, you're ignoring me?" or something to that affect, lol.**

**Here's where I answer the Guest Reviews, since I can't send them a reply like I did to the rest of you reviewers! Lol**

**Isobel: Federico might be appearing here…you just have to read and find out. :D**

**LarrythePumpkinKing: Thank you, glad you like Livvy's entrance to the past and how she met Giovanni.**

**Also special thanks for the people who have alerted this story and favorited this story! THANKS!**

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I have been writing and rewriting this chapter, talking to pretzel logic and Hawklan, but I've scrapped the idea I mentioned to them. If it seems slow in the beginning, just wait, they'll be action. It's been a hectic week, I was put back to work and then by Wednesday laid off again…until September. Oh, well, more time to write I guess. :D Anyways hope you like!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Paint It In Red Pt 1**

"**It's not age that makes us grow up. It's not age that defines us. It's the moments, the experiences that change us. This was the beginning of my change…"—Livvy, Tuscany 1474, January)**

* * *

_Apple trees. They were everywhere._

_Livvy strolled casually through the meadows, the orange, yellow and brown leaves tickling her bare feet making a giggle rise in her throat. The breeze was nice and gently, making the trees sway and the sun was warm against her skin. She twirled her white dress in her hands._

_It was quite, but a peaceful quiet._

_Her foot hit something and she paused looking down. It was an apple, bright red and delicious looking. Reaching down, she picked it up. She wiped it off on her dress and put it up to her lips, taking a large bite._

_And immediately spit it back out. Wiping the nasty taste out of her mouth, she looked down at the apple which was rotten to the core. It withered and died right in her hand and Livvy dropped it in shock. In fact, it wasn't just the apple in her hand that turned rotten before her eyes. Everything was. _

_The apples, the trees, everything wilted and turned brown and rotting and it stunk like death. The sky was now pitch black and Livvy stood alone in the darkness. She took in a sharp breath, her mind verging on hysteria and her hands tugged nervously at the dress._

_This wasn't right. This wasn't a dream anymore._

_This was becoming a nightmare. She pinched her arms, over and over again, but the pain wasn't enough to wake her up. Her eyes moved around nervously, the sudden feeling of being watch was over whelming. _

_**You can change nothing.** The voice was sharp and vicious, filled with malice. Livvy gasped, feeling as if she was drowning in the images suddenly slammed into her head. _

_A blood battlefield where broken and disfigured bodies laid as if they had been thrown away. A man in a white hood stood there in the midst of it and across from him stood a person in a red hood…they started charging towards one another…then the image changed. **One who knows nothing can change nothing.**_

_It changed into a house consumed in flames where a shadow dragged a small shadow away from the raging inferno. The small shadow screaming, "No! Mommy! No!"_

_**Every picture tells a story**…pictures of a soldier, a woman and little girl burnt up. **Sometimes we don't like the ending.** The image changes and Livvy started running. Something was coming closer to her, but she couldn't let it get her. Or all would be for nothing. **Sometimes…we don't understand it.**_

_It caught her. Nails dug into her skin and her mind was torn apart and she prayed she didn't remember this pain, she didn't think she could survive if she remember it. And a voice shouted, "We should have left you ignorant!"_

"_NO!_ NO!" Livvy screamed, bolting off the bed with sweat pouring down her forehead. Her eyes looked around the inn room widely, and she licked her parch lips. It was just a dream…it was just a nightmare. She placed hand to her chest, trying to stop her racing heart. She released the breath she had been holding and leant back down on the bed, glancing over at the window.

The sun was up and probably up for a while now. She was sure the innkeeper would be coming to throw her out or demand another payment soon. And that was florins she didn't have. Groaning, she rolled out of bed and stood up, stretching her arms over her head. Her back and neck popped and she gave a contented sigh. She moved towards the window and stared out it. The very from the second story window wasn't spectacular, but it was nice.

Then she came quickly to the conclusion, she had…to go to the bathroom. Was there a bathroom here? Her eyes moved to a door. It could be a closet, she didn't check last night. She was too tired. But she really hoped it was a bathroom.

Jumping off the bed, she raced to the door, pulling it open and felt afraid. Her nose wrinkled at what she assumed was a toilet. She knew that with the renaissance era, plumbing got better…for the rich. This inn was not. She got in and out as quickly as she could, mourning the loss of her sink, tub and toilet. The 1500th century sanitation sucked…she sighed, sitting down on the bed.

_I'm going to get money, save money and get me a kick ass bathroom. Even if I have to build it myself._ Livvy swore this to herself. Taking a deep breath shaky, she looked around soaking in how different this was from home. She needed to figure out a plan; for all intents and purposes she was stuck here.

* * *

She didn't have many options.

In order to get food or a place to sleep, or a bath, she wrinkled her nose after smelling her hair, she needed money. She couldn't get a job. In this time, women were more stay at home instead of doing manual labor. She wasn't going to be a courtesan, not that she had anything against them, but the thought of letting someone…yeah, not happening, she shuddered.

That only left one option left.

Stealing.

Her eyes roamed over the streets. The people who were dressed in colorless clothes, the ones she knew were hard times. They would be off limits. She then eyed the fine robes of a couple of men. The rich were her targets. Rising from the bench, she took a breath matching her pace to that out a talking group. Carefully, she watched them part before stepping into the group, making sure not to bump them or cause them to suddenly stop.

It wasn't easy.

The first time, she was able to say sorry, than she was in a hurry and ran away flushing. The group had easily accepted. The second group, too. The third group would have, if she hadn't bumped into a man, knocking her and him to the ground. Once he got to his feet, he shouted at her, calling her everything from a _puttana_ to a _cagna_. Livvy stood, taking it.

When he finally shut up, Livvy replied with her own brand of insult:

"Your momma's milk is old and moldy!"

Livvy bolted as the man drew a sword, not bothering to apologize to the people who were shoved out of her way that time. Ducking into an alleyway, she sighed pressing her back to the wall. This wasn't going as well as she hoped. She grimaced, glancing down at her hurt arm. It was itching and burning. Her hand brushed up against the pouch and she realized she hadn't taken that medicine the doctor gave her.

Indecision filled her. She wasn't sure if she should take that medicine; after all, this was the time that they believed that a weekly bleeding by leeches was healthy. Or lead and pomegranate was a miracle cure. Her hand fell to her side and she ignored the burn. Her nostrils flared as she took a deep breath and she stepped back out into the open. She couldn't give up. She didn't have a choice.

This time, she didn't just focus on the groups, instead she looked at everyone. How the busy street and its people moved, the guards standing about really doing nothing but talking. She kept her pace slow and unassuming; her gaze was steady though never lingered too long on one person. Staring made people uneasy.

She wiggled her fingers as if loosening them up for when she picketed a pocket. Stealing wasn't a foreign concept to Livvy. She had done it before. But stealing something from a store shelf and off a person were two different things. She struggled to maintain the relaxed posture. Focusing her eyes away from them, she held her breath as she grazed past them and her hands grabbing the purses. They easily pulled away. _Score!_

She didn't run, not immediately even though her hammering heart threatened to burst out of her chest. Her legs twitched as she slowly made her pace faster, weaving into the crowd when she heard the exclamation, "My purse! There is a thief about!"

Slowly not to draw attention, Livvy slipped the purses into the pouch she discovered on her belt earlier that day and continued to walk down the street away from her crime. Her hands started shaking as the thrill of success rushed through her. Grinning from ear to ear, she thought, _that was awesome!_

To celebrate that little success, she went to the market and bought her a peach. Biting into it, she savored the flavor. A peach had never tasted so good. Today was turning out a lot better than the last few. Maybe things were starting to look up. That's when she perked up a voice catching her attention. "Everyone knows that Salmoni keeps the people's money guarded and hidden away! Greedy bastardo…"

"Keep your voice down!" A woman near the out spoken man snapped. "You don't want to draw the attention of the guards."

Livvy frowned. Who was this Salmoni?_ Apparently someone rich and important and not nice,_ she swallowed another bite of peach. She didn't know why, but that conversation had left her with an unsettle feeling in the pit of her stomach. By the end of the day, she had sixty-five florins after stealing a couple of more purses. One man chased her half way across town before giving up.

It wasn't enough to for room. And after watching several people accosted by guards, Livvy wasn't choosing a corner on a random street to sleep for fear of the same treatment. Looking up at the roofs, a wave of nausea hit her and she groaned realizing her only option.

She chose a flat roof, with a metal fence surrounding it. Pulling her legs up to her chest, she closed her eyes and tried to find some kind of sleep in this place.

* * *

Federico Auditore was many things.

A fighter, a lover, a heartbreaker, a thief, and a future assassin, but the latter was not known to him. What he did know was his father was in secret business with Lorenzo De Medici, something dangerous. Something Giovanni had started letting Federico into even though Federico was still ignorant of many things. He first bit of training was blending and learning to steal from a family friend La Volpe. And he went on a few missions, just a delivering letter and retrieving things.

But never had he been sent to find a person.

His mind wandered of the description his father gave him, then to why this woman was so important. His father gave him no answer only that she needed to be found. Federico sighed, looking out the scenery. The forest was a deep green and the countryside so different than the city. The carriage came to a halt and Federico looked up. The driver told him, "We are here."

"Finally," he breathed out. It had taken a week and a half to pack and the make the trip from Florence to Tuscany. He hoped the effort wasn't wasted and the woman he was searching for wasn't gone. As a group of courtesan walked by him giggling, he smirked.

At least, not all his effort would be wasted.

* * *

Livvy stared up at the treetops and the sun before diving underneath the water. Her fingers ran through her hair, trying to get every knot untangled and every inch of scalp clean. One may wonder why she was in a pond, in the woods taking a bath. That one who would wonder never faced the horrors of a bathing in public bath.

_The horror. _She shuddered. It was a brief moment of genius or perhaps weirdness, which caused her to venture out of the city. It took her nearly a day to find this pond, enclosed by trees, safely out of the way and only about a quarter a mile from the main road leading into Tuscany. She chose to venture out here every other day at least. It was a lot of effort, but she was a modern girl damnit and she loved being clean.

Finishing with her hair, she made a funny face at a fish that was watching her before breaking to the surface causing it to flee. She took in a much needed breath, shivering as the wind chilled her causing goosebumps to appear on her arms than swam over to the shore where her belongings lied. As her hands went about pulled on her clothes mechanically, she thought about the two weeks—well, nearly two weeks—she had been here.

It seemed finally she had gotten some kind of footing in the past.

Awaking at the crack of dawn, Livvy had chosen to run around the streets of Tuscany. It helped her memorize the paths and alleyways, not to mention running built up stamina. Then she pickpocket at least a couple of purses, limiting herself to that afraid she might draw too much attention or gain a reputation. She had also kept her spending florins to a minimum meaning she had to sleep on rooftops instead of the inn. At least she found a flat roof top, with a gate.

The roofs were much safer than the streets. Finally, she button up the vest she headed back towards Tuscany. As she trotted up the way to Tuscany, Livvy couldn't help the frown tugging at her lips.

Usually she felt so relaxed after spending time in her hidden sanctuary, but today she felt a sense of wariness she hadn't felt since she ended up in the past creep on her. A feeling that something was going to irrevocable change.

Running her hands through her hair she entered the gate, neither her nor the man looking for her realizing they had brushed right by one another.

* * *

"I told the man who brought her here she looked a bit foreign," the doctor was stitching up a patient while answering Federico's question. The doctor continued, "I'm well traveled but even I couldn't place her. It is very strange."

"How so?" Federico had nearly zoned out after the doctor's long and uninformative speech.

"Due to her appearance, I'd say she's a nomad, a child of wanders," he said, pointing the needle at Federico, causing his patient to wince as the sting tugged on his skin. "Brown hair, pale skin…"

"I know what she looks like," Federico cut him off."I need to know if you know where she went."

"Oh…" the doctor paused, before shrugging. "Then I am no help to you."

"That…is abundantly clear." Federico said, dryly. He turned stalking off, he was lost sight of the doctor when La Volpe appeared by his side.

"No luck?" There was amusement in his violet eyes.

Federico glared. "No. But you already know that. Did my father ask you to find her also?"

"Indeed I do and no, I was just intrigued to what trouble Federico Auditore could be getting into in Tuscany," La Volpe let his smirk fade and he turned serious expression. "You are looking for someone?"

The eldest Auditore child let the trouble comment slide. He answered, exasperation clear in his voice, "Yes, a young woman. She must be recluse, and keep none in her company to remain so anonymous."

"Her description?"

"You're willing to help?" Federico raised an eyebrow.

"I am needed somewhere, but I have a little time to spare," La Volpe stated, with his trademark smirk. "After all Giovanni would never forgive me if I let his son get hurt."

Federico made a not so nice gesture that if anything made La Volpa grin broader. Finally Federico shook his head, knowing he would win a game of insults. "She is short in stature, brunette and pale—very, very pale—"

"Excuse me?"

Federico's eyebrows raised up as the elderly woman carrying a basket of flowers approached them. La Volpe glanced at the young man then asked, politely, "Is there something wrong, Madonna?"

The woman said, "That young woman you are looking for, would she happen to have a hurt arm?"

Federico blinked, before nodded. "Yes, yes she would."

"Thank goodness someone has come looking for her. I though she was a wee lost," the woman tapped her temple. "Poor dear, looked like a scared little rabbit trying to find its way. I told her about 'The Briar Rose'. Just down that way. If you are lucky she might be there."

* * *

A weapon.

Her stare hadn't left the blacksmith shop for about five minutes. She was considering buying one, but swords and knives were unfamiliar territory for her…well, she did a brief time at a fencing camp, but she had been eight and remember nothing except the word 'parry' or something like that. She knew how to use a gun, but when she asked, the man had no idea what she was talking about. Running her hair through her wet hair, she thought over her options.

The weapons were expensive, but Livvy had not had the best luck. And with the sensation of foreboding crawling into her stomach, a weapon may be worth the dent in her florins. She walked up to the blacksmith and said, "I'm…looking for a knife. One that is easy used, but will last."

"A present for your father?"

Livvy paused, remembering women during these times didn't exactly buy weapons for themselves. Nodding, she said, "Yes, but for my brother. His first weapon."

"Ah, a knife is a good choice for a first time weapon." The blacksmith went about searching and he pulled out a long thin knife. "Might I suggest the stiletto? While it is not good for slashing, it is good for stabbing."

Livvy nodded slightly. "Yes. I'll take it. How much?"

He told her the price and she tried not the grimace. That would take more than half of her 'savings', but she reminded herself that money wasn't good to the dead. She handed over the florins, letting the blacksmith count to check and then got the knife. She smiled, playing her part, "Thank you. My brother will love it."

The blacksmith nodded before turning to the next costumer, Livvy turned walking away bumping into someone. "Sorry," she apologized.

The man mumbled something akin to acceptance, but Livvy didn't even raise her head instead was looking down at the knife in her hands. The man was too focused on looking for a woman in a dress, never noticing the woman he was looking for just past him. Livvy slipped the knife onto her belt making sure that it wouldn't fall before continuing down the street.

It was moments when she was just walking she begun to think. _Why am I here? Is there a purpose or did…I randomly fall through a worm hole? _Her brows furrowed. _Or am I really dead and this some kind of hell or purgatory? _She came to a sudden halt. A wave of sickness flooding over her as she stared at the large podium, a stage for hanging Livvy preferred to call it. But thankfully no one was hanging there today…not like the other day…

_She had just walking when she stumbled upon it. Just walking when she saw the sight and it felt as if someone punched her in the gut causing her legs to buckle. She barely caught the edge of a wagon filled with hay. Her head pounded and her mouth went dry, the urge to throw up building painfully in her stomach. Her panic breathing drew stares, but she could care less. Her eyes and mind were fixated on something else. Her eyes burned with the sudden urge to cry. _

_It was a hanging sight._

_She had stumbled upon a hanging. It was like watching a scene from a movie; she could barely believe it was real. She didn't want it to be real. But it was. Oh, God, how it was…her heart raced in her chest as blackness swirled around her vision as she stared at the woman and child—no more than seven—nooses around their necks. A ringing noise soared in her ears and the wind blew across, the bodies shifting in the window. She dry heaved, leaning forward to make it stop._

_It became too clear in that moment, she wasn't in home. _

"_No! Please! Let me cut them down! Please!" A man roared, running towards the podium. The guards seized him and pulled him away. No one did anything. In fact a few more jeered at him. _

_What am I doing here? What am I doing here? Her mind seemed to be on the edge of hysteria. People are dying and I'm…I'm just here. I'm just sitting here watching it happen! Her world wobbled and went black._

Livvy awoke hours later, realizing she had fallen into the cart of hay out cold. She shuddered, adverted her gaze. The horror of that hadn't been something she thought about or anticipated happening.

"Look. She's a short, brunette, very pale, a foreigner. She would have hurt arm."

Livvy frowned. _That's…that's me! They are talking about me?_

"Yes, I am looking for her. It is important…"

"I don't know anyone in this century." It escaped her lips before she could stop it and she craned her head over her shoulder to look at the man. He was talking to a group, his back was to her, her eyes moved from his deep brown hair cut shorter than most men's hair for this time period, down to his nice (probably expensive) black and red tunic then they went further down further. Her eyebrows rose as she took in the perfectly sculpted legs filling out the tights not to mention the…_Oh…I'd like to know you… _It was then she realized she had been staring at the stranger's behind for more than a few minutes. _Get your head out of the gutter!_

Why was he looking for her? How did he know of her? Did she steal from him? Thoughts rushed into her mind and she started backing away. One of the group looked around him, spotting her and pointed. Livvy shook her head, _No, no, no, no! _

"Is that her?"

_Shite_.

The man turned and Livvy paused momentarily struck by his handsome features. If they had been in her time, he'd definitely be a male model. His body wasn't only perfect and toned his face was just as perfect. His proud angled jaw, long aristocratic nose and his lips perfect for giving a charming smile. His dark eyes were expressive and filled with ire until they landed on her. A vague sense familiarity tickled in the back of her mind, like she knew this man. However, she just couldn't put her finger on it. She started backing away as the man took a few steps forward. He held out his arm and said, "Hold on! Wait!"

"Yea…" She shook her head. "No." She turned and bolted.

"Wait!"

She didn't have to look back to feel him following her. The hair on the back of her neck raise up and fear swept over her. She sprinted through the crowd, zigzagging through them trying to lose this guy. Tossing a glance over her shoulder, she saw that it wasn't working and the man was quickly gaining.

She slammed into someone, and found herself rolling on the group. Groaning, she grabbed her head where it met the ground before pushing herself slowly off the ground she glanced at who she bumped into. And cursed her luck.

She had run into a group of guards.

_Oh…why does this always happen to me? _She thought woefully, as two strong arms ripped her off the ground. "What is wrong with you imbecile? Can't walk with two left feet?"

Fear rushed through her and her hand went to her knife as the guard began to shake her demanding what was wrong with her and where were her manners. Then she glanced over. Her eyes locked with the stranger and an idea struck her. She fought back the grin about to form on her lips and turned giving the guard a pleading look.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's—" She took a moment to form a believable sob. "It's that man! He was…a suitor," she struggled to find the words, "but I decline him! Now he's been following me everywhere!" The guard looked at the other shocked and Livvy choked up, shedding a few tears. "I…It's why I dress this way, sir, to fool him! But he found out!" She pretend to fell faint and almost fall to the ground. "He found out..."

The guard looked unsure and Livvy cried, "Please! I fear for my virtue, sir!" It did the trick. A man always wished to defend a woman's virtue.

* * *

Federico was ready to punch something. Every lead he got seemed to lead to a dead end and when the blacksmith told him a story of a pale girl buying a knife just minutes before he arrived, he thought his luck finally changed. Looking around the bustling market he felt like he was at wits end. He started talking to anyone, wondering where La Volpe gotten off to.

He knew the Master Thief had gone to inform some of his group of the situation, but Federico wished he was still here. Maybe he would know what Federico was doing wrong. It was time like these he wished he was gifted with the Eagle Vision like his father or his uncle Mario, but alas that passed him and fell only to his brother Ezio. Not even Petuccio had it. One of the group he was talking to looked past Federico at something and pointed. "Is that her?"

Federico blinked looking at the man before turning around. It wasn't hard to spot her. She did stick out, especially standing there gaping back at him.

She wasn't the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but she was by far one of the most striking. Her skin was pale, like porcelain reminding him of his sister Claudia's dolls his father got from his travels, and looked just as smooth. Her hair was wild and wet, framed her slender heart shaped face was the color of bronze and copper. However that wasn't what he found striking about her. It was her eyes, large doe like eyes staring at him. The color of storms, deep blue and dark grey swirling together piercing right through him with a positively evil glare, stunning him for a moment then he saw she was backing away from him.

"Hold on," he hoped his voice sounded comforting as she took another step back eyeing him like he was about to attack. He held out his hand in a peaceful gesture. "Wait..."

"Yea…" She gave a small shake of her head. "No." She then turned and fled.

"Wait!" He called again. Internally he cursed before giving chase. She was clever, he'd give her that, trying to lose him in the crowd, zigzaging about. However she never made it completely out of his sight.

"Excuse me. Pardon." Federico muttered the people that he brushed into or nearly shoved out of his way. The woman glanced and her eyes went wide when she saw his way still chasing, she turned back around obviously to run faster when she smacked right into a group of guards. He slowed down, wincing in sympathy as she realized what happened.

The guard got up quickly and grabbed her, lifting her off the ground screaming obscenities at her and shook her violently.

_That is no way to treat a lady. _Federico's eyes narrowed his eyes, lips pulling down downward and he started to stride over intending on saving her when she glanced his way, their eyes locked and Federico halted as a strange gleam entered her eyes. A sudden sense of foreboding filled the pit of his stomach. That gleam was one he was too familiar with. It was one he had seen in the mirror, or on his brother's face. The look of pure mischief. _Oh…no…_Federico watched as she appeared to go hysterical telling the guard something.

_This isn't good._

The next thing he knew, he was being yelled at. "You disgusting pig, chasing a poor woman around when she clearly holds no interest making her dress as a man and topple into guards? Do you have an excuse for yourself pig?"

"Excuse me?" Federico blinked, turning his gaze to the smug looking woman in the background. He tried to send her a not amused look, but it failed. A part of him, the mischief side was impressed with the quick thinking. However as the guards surrounded him, Federico sent the woman a glare thinking, _I will get you back for this._

Her lips pulled into a quirky smirk making her look like a mischief little nymph, and Federico asked loudly, "Is this anyway to treat me? I just wanted to talk."

"Right," she huffed, "you wanted to talk, and that's why you were chasing me."

Federico opened his mouth to say more when the guard stepped in front of him, blocking the woman from his view. "Do you mind?" Federico asked.

"I mind, stronzos like you preying on innocent women," one guard cracked their knuckles.

Federico turned a very tired and deadpanned stare at the guard before saying, sarcastically, "Because that's your job, right?"

The guard roared and Federico easily took the man down. He leaned back, dodging a punch and grabbed the man's head and brought it down onto his knee.

As Federico dodged the fist punch thrown his way, he gritted his teeth. Oh, yes, she would pay. The fleeing woman turn back almost as if sensing his thoughts, and gave him another smarmy smirk.

* * *

About five minutes later, she had stopped running feeling that she put enough distance between her and her pursuer.

_That was so weird. _She twisted her hands together.

He had to be someone she stole from. She couldn't find any other explanation why he was looking for her. _But the familiarity,_ she tried to place his face, _where did that come from? Who did he remind me of? _Suddenly she felt like being watched and glanced up to see a couple of men leering at her. It was then she realized that night had fallen over Tuscany. One of the men made a show of licking his lips and smacking them, "She looks tasty, doesn't she?"

"I'm not edible." Livvy stated standing up and marching out of the alleyway leaving the creepy men behind. After she was safely on the street with lost of people around, she placed a hand to her forehead. Heavens help her what was she going to do?

"Let me go! Please!"

Her head shot up and she saw a man being ganged up by a group of guards. He cried out as one of the guards backhand him to the group and the other two started viciously kicking him. Anger boiled in the pit of her stomach and the next moment happened way too fast. Seemingly with a mind of its own, her legs marched her over to the guard and she yelled, "Hey, jerk face!"

The guard turned and he met Livvy's fist, up close and personal. He stumbled back in shock but that shock quickly turned to anger, "You stupid puttana!"

"Do you always insult yourself in third person?" Livvy quipped.

The guard growled as some people smart enough to get her joke, chuckled. He ran at her and Livvy dodged one punch, but wasn't prepared for the kick he sent to her shin. Her legs slipped out of under her, and she threw her hands up blocking his other kick. She then twisted, sweeping his legs out from under him. Standing she faced another guard rushing in her path.

"_Come on, Olivia, you can do better than that!" Her dad taunted her as she fell into the mud again. "Keep you're legs bent. You can move faster that way, arms up to block, and always stay alert…understand?"_ The man's horrible breath drew her out of her memories with a gag.

"Dude, two word: tick tack." She croaked out, harshly. The guard pulled her off and threw her. She fell into some kind guy sweeping the street. _Why do they sweep the streets? Isn't it a kind of moot point?_ She thought inanely, but a cry of pain drew her away from her thought. She jumped to her feet and snatched the broom out of the cleaning man's hand. Holding it like a baseball bat, she swung it.

"_You have a big heart Livvy," her mother told her. "Too big. So selfless, you would bleed for another if it meant they'd stop hurting…" Livvy held the dying bird closer to her._

And swung it until the guard crumpled to the ground. Livvy's was taking deep, quick breaths as she held the bloody broom tightly. Her wide panicked eyes stayed locked onto his beaten form until his chest rose with a slow painful breath. The broom slipped through her numb fingers and onto the ground and she swallowed back the bile in her throat. She…almost killed…

The man shouted fighting off his own guard. "Look out!"

Livvy spun around. _Crappolla._

The guard was up. He grabbed her, his fingers digging into her sides causing her to scream before he practically tossed her. Livvy bodies hit the ground hard. She moaned before push herself up and it took a moment to get her balance. The guard was on her, he grabbed her putting her in a choke hold. She gasped for air, clawing at the arm wrapped around her neck.

_Never lose focus, Livvy. You have to watch your six! _A voice snapped in the back of her mind, sounding vaguely like her father.

Spots started dancing in front of her eyes, and she knew she was going to pass out. She gripped the arm and used it as leverage to lift her legs off the ground. Praying she hit her target, she kicked her right foot back. The man cried out letting her go to hold his family jewels. She stood up and her hands shot out grabbing the man she was trying to help. Her eyes met his and she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yea…yea, I think s—" He choked on his words as a blade appeared through his chest dripping with blood. Livvy's mouth dropped open in horror, and the man coughed violently spewing blood onto her face. She let out a strangled scream, her hands letting go of the body and it fell to the ground. Her scream got louder and louder until a sharp pain went through the back of her skull.

And everything went black.

* * *

Looking at Federico's bruise face, La Volpe's lips twitched in amusement. "She sent guards after you?"

"Yes," Federico sent him a glare. The wench had outsmarted him, and then disappeared. After he fought off the guards he went the way she ran off, only to find people screaming at the sight of body. It left a knot in his stomach, he had a feeling that woman got herself into trouble...

"I'll have Hugo go inform your father," La Volpe's drew him back into the present and he realized the thief had been talking. "You should probably head home soon. I doubt she will stay in the city after today."

"No," Federico shook his head. "She's still here."

La Volpe raised an eyebrow.

Federico leveled a stare at him. "I know it. I'm not giving up," he shook his head. "Not yet."

* * *

The morning light hurt her eyes.

She groaned, rolling away from it wanting to sleep a few more minutes. Maybe it would get rid of the painful throb in the back of her head. A voice said, "So you _are _alive."

Livvy's eyes snapped open despite how they throb and she blinked at the man sitting on the cot next to her. She pushed herself off the ground, "Who are you? And what are you doing on my roof?"

"Roof?" The man raised an eyebrow. "Child does this look like a roof to you?"

Livvy narrowed her eyes and looked around. Her stomach sank quickly and panic burrowed into her heart, she pushed herself off the ground. All around her were metal bars, a cage…a cell. Past those bars was a fort, with walls nearly fifty feet high and made from solid stone. And there were men were slaving away. They looked haggard and tired and guards stood everywhere keeping a close eye on them.

The man behind her commented, "I wonder what a woman like you did to end up in a prison like this."

She stared out the cell in silent horror.

* * *

RR are appreciated.

_I know Federico and Livvy didn't meet…well, not talking meet anyways, but they will. I have plans, just bear with me, okay? Livvy is in prison, Federico refuses to give up his search and just who is Salmoni? Food for thought, lol. Next chapter is where all the fun really begins!_


	5. Paint it all Red Pt 2

*Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing! No Ezio. No Altair. I own nothing.

This is purely for amusement, nothing else!*

*Story Info*

*Summary: Life or Death. That's usually what it all comes down to, but not for me. I got something else. I got a choice. Now follow me, Olivia Steel, as I am thrown into a world I never believed true and try to change a shattered future.*

*Pairings: Eventual! Ezio/OC, Mentions of Ezio/Many, Mentions OC/others.

Well, it does span over twenty years folks.*

*Warnings: Violence, mentions of sexual situations (hetero and slash), swearing, and you general assassin badass.*

*Thank you for the reviews, Hawklan, Guest, pretzel-logic, Larry the Pumpkin King, Isobel, Chester Grey!*

*Thanks to all those who have put me and my stories on favorite! And thanks to all my followers as well! You guys are such awesome stalkers. :D*

*And a special thanks to Hawklan, he is wonderful and he is beta reading all this to catch my mistakes.

*AN: This chapter is fast paced, even though it is long. We meet a couple of characters who will be secondary people and more Federico and La Volpe.*

* * *

***Chapter Five***

***Paint it in Red Pt 2***

*Previously: */Federico isn't giving up his search and Livvy is stuck in prison./

*NOW:*

The horse sprinted across the grass plain, its hooves hammered like thunder against the ground. The sky was red, with sinister black clouds rolling in. Federico leaned forward urging his stead faster, and he shouted to La Volpe, "How much further?"

"Only a couple of leagues," the master thief replied back.

Federico just leaned forward in anticipation, his hazel eyes filled with determination.

Screams were heard and horses with men rushed towards them. Federico held on tightly as his horse reared up, nearly throwing him off. But the men on horseback rode past them, not even bothering to stop. Federico calmed the horse down before turning to La Volpe, shocked he asked, "What was that?"

La Volpe glanced over his shoulder at the fleeing men, "Nothing good."

Federico turned back into the direction to their destination with shock, which quickly was replaced by determination as his blood pounded through his veins urging the horse as fast as its hooves would take it. The wind was rushing past him while the horse moved up the hill and Federico hoped his worst fears wouldn't be confirmed. As they made it to the top of the hill, a loud crack broke through the deafening silence. Then there was a loud 'BAM!' An explosion so fierce it made Federico jerk on the reigns, pulling his horse to a halt.

His brown eyes stared in shock at the stone structure crumbling with a loud rumble and the tower fell like it was made of straw. Federico panted and wiped the sweat off his forehead. The searing heat was scorching them even from thirty yards away. He watched the tongues of fire cracking into the night sky, bright and white hot before sending a glance over the stunned thief, "This is the prison?"

"Yes."

Federico just turned back, staring at the fire.

* * *

(Two weeks earlier)

Livvy's eyes looked out of the cell as she paced around like a caged animal, which she supposed she was, kind of. Her hands curled into fists and the old man who had been taking care of her sighed. "You shouldn't waste your energy."

"I'm not wasting it," she replied and she wasn't. Her eyes moved around the fort like prison, looking how the guards moved and what their pattern was. She looked for blind spots, places to climb and to hide.

"Then what do you call that?" he pointed at her as she once again resumed her pacing around the cell.

"Looking for a way out," she replied.

"Hahaha," the man nearly choked on his laughter. "You're a funny one."

She sent him a scowl, hands curling into fists and she barely resisted the urge to go over there and punch his lights out. Instead she returned her focus onto the prison and asked, "So exactly what happens here?"

"Hmm?" he replied a bit confused.

"I mean, what do the prisoners do? Sit here and rot?" Livvy wanted to know. Maybe knowing would ease the panic curling up her spine, and stop her thundering heart from beating right out of her chest. Gripping the bars, she held her breath waiting for his answer.

"Labor, they put us to work and make us do everything they don't want to," the man said, glancing over at her. "At least that's what they have the men do. The women however…," he fell silent as Livvy turned her wide eyes on him.

Heart in her throat, she barely got out. "What do they do women here?"

"Child, let you be ignorant a little while longer," he answered and just shook his head.

Livvy's stomach fell ten stories and she then pursed her lips trying to hold back being sick. A sudden wave of homesickness flooded her. She missed her house with her bed, she missed Carl and Leo, she missed her Xbox…she missed home. _Gods what have I gotten myself into? _Livvy thought, dread prickling across her skin. Her hand brushed up against her belt and her eyes widened. Her pouch and knife were still there. _They'll take it from me as soon as they see I have them. _She turned to the man and hesitated.

She didn't want to trust him. She really didn't. _You're in a prison, Livvy_, she told herself. _You have little options. _Giving a sigh, she asked, "I need to hide this. Do you know a place?"

He looked at the pouch and knife in surprise. "They didn't search you?" Then he shook his head and continued. "Of course not. What kind of woman carries a knife?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Livvy demanded to know.

The man just shook his head, lips curled upward lightly.

Glaring at him, she asked, "Well, is there? Somewhere I can hide this?"

The man didn't meet her eyes.

"Is there?" Livvy asked.

The man shifted uncomfortable.

Livvy rolled her eyes. "If I die, you can have it."

He sent her a glare, trying to stare her down and Livvy just crossed her arms raising an eyebrow. The man gave a sharp nod. "Fine, but if anything of mine goes missing, I will kill you. I don't care if you are a woman or not."

Livvy nodded and the man got off the cot, looking around warily before deeming it safe and leaned down, gripping one of the stones and pulling it up. There was a hole filled with random things such as food and coins. "There. Be quick now," he said in an urgent tone.

She pulled off the pouch tossing it down the hole. She grabbed her knife about to do the same when she paused. The man snapped, "Quick. The guard will come to put us to work soon."

"Alright," Livvy said and swiftly brought the knife up to her hair and sliced. Her long copper hair falling to the ground and she threw the knife down the hole before rising. She reached up losing her vest, giving her a slightly shapeless look and giving no hint to her being female. The man stared at her for a moment before shoving the rock back in its place.

And just it in time as the guard just came around the cell.

The guard paused at seeing the two of them and asked, "Where's the woman?"

Livvy froze then asked quickly, "What woman?"

Her cellmate had to fight off a grin realizing what she did, before casually brushing the hair on the cell floor out of sight. The guard studied them, with a hard stare and Livvy felt the muscle in her face become taunt in the urge to twitch. She however, managed to appear the image of stoicism.

"Ye Gods, man! Why don't you just feel us up if you that sure one of is a woman?" her cellmate scowled at the guard.

Livvy bowed her head, laughter caught in her throat. The guard's lips puckered at the idea of apparently feeling up another man and he walked away from the cell. Livvy pressed her forehead against the bars and shot the man behind her a look. "I don't know," she breathed out, sitting on the cot. "If I should hit or be thanking you, though I suppose it's the latter."

"Don't thank me, kid," the man stated. "This place is hell and you are going to be put to work. And if you can't keep up, then there is no use for you."

Livvy's eyes narrowed. "And if there is no use for you where do you end up?"

He pointed and Livvy looked. She threw her hand up to her mouth, eyes moving over the mountain of tangled broken limbs. She was glad she didn't have breakfast, or the sight of the bodies being loaded into the wagon would have made her throw up.

* * *

Did this woman have to be so notoriously hard to find? Not even the Master Thief had come up with any trace of her and that left him very wary. She had to be very good at hiding her tracks, which meant she might be more dangerous than they first anticipated. Federico rubbed a hand down his face. The woman was a curse and it was his price for doing something utterly wrong in a past life or perhaps it was one of the many women he had slept with way of getting revenge. The woman had been in every one of his thoughts lately.

Where was she? What did his father want of her? It was driving him up a wall, not even the courtesan trying to flirt with him could take his mind off things. He closed his eyes, trying hard to remember where she had fled off to.

He would need to talk with some people, they should know something. They had to know something. He gave a sigh, rising from his chair and he put the florins on the table and left the pouting courtesan.

Clenching his hands into fists, he glared at everyone. '_Where are you?' _he thought to himself.

* * *

The guard escorted them, all in a line, with their swords out threatening if one of them took one wrong step. Livvy kept her head bowed, while her eyes danced around feeling trepidation pulse through her. This was going to be bad. She rolled her eyes slightly, _'As if I'm expecting it to be anything else.'_

Suddenly they were broken into two groups. Livvy was grateful to be in the same group as her cellmate. The familiar face, even only known for hours, gave her some comfort in this place. The guard demanded their attention before going on to spew about how they were the lowest of the low, how they were in hell and everything. Livvy tuned it out, thinking, _'I'm getting out of here. One way or another, I'm getting out of here.'_

"Low lives…degenerates," the guard sneered at them, as the other two shoved pickaxes into the prisoners' hand. Livvy stumbled back slightly and looked down at it. "Scum of the earth…here…you won't get to make trouble. If ya do," he pointed to the pile of dead bodies nearby, "that's where you end up."

Fear, she could taste it, there was so much fear here. Even to prisoner who knew what to expect. The guard gave a nasty smile, "Now that ye know the rules, get to WORK!"

Immediately, everyone rushed to a pile of rocks and started hitting them. Livvy slowly made her way to one beside her cellmate Luigi. She listened as the other group of prisoners was taken to work on renovations on the prison. Apparently even prisons needed a facelift.

Livvy grunted as she brought the pickaxe down onto a stone. When metal and stone crashed together, it sent a jar up the pickaxe and went into her bones. She moved her jaw around, trying to get rid of the pain.

"Keep working," her cellmate informed her quietly. "Don't stop, not even for the pain. You won't like it."

She gave a quick glance at the guards before hitting the rocks again. Livvy asked, "How long do we have to do this?"

"Until they say stop," he answered.

Livvy continued working, only to look over and see prisoners who weren't working.

"They're sell outs, trading information for comforts," Luigi informed her when he noticed her glancing over at them.

"Hmmm," she made a noise in the back of her throat, but continued with her work even though her arms were starting to kill her. She took in deep breaths, making a note that once she gets out of here to start running more and to do some pushups.

Hours later, with one break that barely lasted five minutes they were sent to work on renovations. One man had collapsed on the ground unable to get up anymore and was beaten, then taken away. Livvy shuddered, thankful the first day of this hellhole was finally over as they trudged back to their cells.

Livvy's arms and legs felt like noodles and she was completely exhausted.

As soon as they were locked in their cell, Luigi got on his cot and fell asleep while Livvy sat on hers, sleep evading her.

She hated it when her body was so exhausted, but her mind just wouldn't shut off. Millions of thoughts plagued her. Like why was she here? Was she going to die? Could she escape? She had no answers for any of those and didn't think she'd be getting any soon.

She curled her legs to her chest, resting her chin on them and sighed.

'_I'm going to get out of here. I'm going to get out of here. I'm going to get out of here_,' she told herself over and over.

* * *

Leo was warily staring at the red hooded figure on his television set. His fingers traced over the start button, wanting to push. He had tried to call Carl, but he wasn't answering. Neither was Livvy which made him feel quite a bit uneasy.

'_It's just a game and no harm has ever come from playing a game_,' he thought.

* * *

The days blurred together as the similarity made it hard to differ them any longer. Prisoners got up, worked and worked, barely had a break in between working dawn till dusk then they were feed. It was barely enough for a mouse. Eight days…for eight days now she had lived in this hell. Plotting and planning, everyday she learned and saw new things for they moved them around the prison. Her mind now had a layout of the place. Mentally she went over it again. '_All cells are on the south side save for solitary which were on the west side and also near the main tower and the exit. Renovations are on the North West side and a lot of guards linger there, except during dusk.' _She moved and gave a small painful gasp as they were lead back to their cells.

'_Exit strategy… none.' _Her mind had gone over several ideas, all which she had immediately thrown off. She couldn't do this alone or without help, too many guards and they patrolled in a simple pattern, simple but efficient.

The hope in her was dwindling and dwindling fast. Livvy was losing all hope in regards of an escape. Then something happened. Something that hadn't happened in the last few days and suddenly that hope didn't seem so false anymore.

A fight, two prisoners lunged at each other, rolling on the ground throwing punches and kicks. The guards quickly rushed to the fight, shoving through the prisoner's circle and screamed, "FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Livvy looked around, realizing she was standing by herself. No guards were watching her. They were all too busy trying to reign in the chaos. Her heart soared and she realized that this could be her chance.

She took a step back…and another…and another…no one moved. No guard rushed towards her demanding what she thought she was doing. She licked her lips, taking a few more steps before she turned to walk away. A moment of regret hit her and she looked back at Luigi, who was walking the fight. Pushing it away, she quickly darted away from them. She kept glancing around and was rapidly trying to make sure that no one noticed her when she slid to a stop.

The exit…. Twenty yards from her was the exit. Her eyes ate it up. She could practically taste freedom on her tongue and began to search for a way up there. She could climb or at least attempt to. Narrowing he eyes in determination, she had to do it or die trying.

She caught some movement out of the corner of her eye and saw a guard. She gasped and quickly dashed behind a couple of barrels. She grimaced and was nearly choking when the smell of gunpowder reached her nose. Which of course couldn't be called gunpowder since technically guns weren't invented yet. They probably used it for blowing things up she thought and then turned her attention back to the guards.

The fight must be over, she realized licking her lips.

With wide eyes, she looked back at the exit only to see guards covering it again. _'Damn it!_' her thoughts screamed, her hand were clenching with the sudden need to hit something. Preferably a guard, but she took in deep harsh breaths. Closing her eyes trying to hold back frustrated tears and a small groan escaped her and she knew there was only one thing she could do now. Go back to the cell. It was a better option than being dead…or worse.

Checking around the barrels she watched the guard turned to see if anyone was out of their cells, she was safely hidden. She held her breath, waiting for him to turn back around before making her way past him. She stayed low to the ground, and used a carriage that set in front of the main tower, to hide again when the guard turned back around. She bit her lip, letting out a slow and silent breath.

This was so much easier when she had a controller and hadn't been y'know, actually in danger! Livvy gritted her teeth about to move away when a cold, heartless voice came from the door behind her. She slowly craned her head, and looked at the main tower door.

"Another one is dead! How many bodies do we have to find before you deal with that bastardo?" a voice yelled.

She should go back to her cell. She needed to go back to her cell. If she was caught then…then things would be bad, but the voices at the door drew her in like a spider to a fly. She moved towards it and listened.

"He is just one man, signori. We will find him and catch him," another voice replied.

"You better will or it will be you hanging from the gallows next," the first voice said in an angry tone.

"He will be dealt with. I assure you…," the second voice said with a bit of fear in the tone.

"I am tired of your assurances. Do something about the assassi..." The man's voice was cut off when Livvy was suddenly pulled away from the door and she found herself staring up at a guard. His dark browns unreadable and Livvy swallowed the fear building in her throat when she was hauled up. He pulled her away to where another prisoner stood and dropped her into the mud.

"I told you! I told you!" One of the 'sell-outs' as Luigi put it, said.

Livvy's gaze broke from the guard to send the man a nasty glare, which instantly had him shutting up. She then looked at the guard, who turned to the other prisoner, "Here," he said and shoved a pouch into the man's hand before sending him off. The prisoner scurried away clutching the bag as if it were his prized possession.

"Tattle tell!" Livvy glowered before turning to face the guard, warily for what punishment she would face. It never came. Instead, the guard held out his hand and said, "Here, let me help you up."

'_Huh?' _was the only thought that ran through her mind. A good guard? Did that sentence even made sense? "Thank you…"

"You should be more careful, Madonna." The guard said, quietly.

Livvy nodded in agreement. "Thanks."

She took the outstretched hand when she froze, completely petrified. Her head shot up and she looked up at him, a sinking sensation seizing her heart.

'_Madonna…he called me Madonna…'_

He knew.

* * *

"Taken where?" Federico demanded from the man. He was a petty thief who had sold out the young woman who went to help him and the guards took it, knowing they'd get a good price for sending a pretty girl to prison instead of the man. Federico lips snarled as the man whimpered. La Volpe's violet eyes were filled with rage as he put the knife closer to the man's throat.

"Taken where?" the Master Thief repeated the question.

The man's expression didn't comfort Federico in the slightest as he whispered out, "Il luogo scuro.(1)"

La Volpe let out a sharp gasp while Federico looked confused. "Il luogo scuro? I've never heard of such a place."

"You wouldn't," La Volpe stated, darkly. "It technically doesn't exist."

"How can a prison not exist?" Federico asked.

"Officially one can't be sent to prisoner without a trial," La Volpe lowered his voice to a whisper as his thief walked away. "But Il luogo scuro is a prison, but as it doesn't exist, can't have any prisoners. It's a place where they send people to forget about them, usually enemies of the city, but some guards toss whomever they like in it. It's a hell on earth."

'_And she's there.' _Federico tapped his finger against the table, pondering his options before grabbing his drink and draining it down. He set the cup back on the table harshly and asked, "How do we get there?"

* * *

'_How did he know? How did HE KNOW?' _Her mind roared as she looked at the guard's back.

The guard said nothing as he hauled her to her feet then escorted her back to her cell. Livvy fought back tremors in her arms, putting up a stoic façade. '_Never let them see you afraid Livvy. They prey on that,'_ she told herself, eyeing the guard up and down. If he tried anything funny, she'd rip his arms off and beat him to death with them.

They were almost to her cell, and Livvy felt relief on the horizon when he turned and looked at her.

Livvy glared. "What?"

"Why were you eavesdropping on the warden?" he asked, his voice filled with genuine curiosity. No malice, no anger like the other guards had. It made Livvy blink in surprise.

Studying him, she asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity," he replied.

"How do I know you won't tell the warden?" she asked carefully

"You don't," he said simply. "But I won't."

And for some odd reason, she felt compelled to believe him. Livvy bit her lip, her head tilted to the side. She wasn't certain about this, but what could she do? It wasn't like she could stop him if he didn't keep to his words. Defeated, she let out a sigh, "Fine…I was trying to escape. Not actually spy on him, but I ended up there…well, you know the rest."

They stood there a moment, analyzing each other. Finally the guard broke the silence by trying to reassure her, "I…won't tell anyone." He studied her for a moment longer before he came to some kind of conclusion. He reached into his pouch and pulled something out. "And if you need something like ease dropping again…" he pressed something into her palm. "Make a line on the side of your wall. I will come to you."

"What?" Livvy stared at the piece of chalk in her hand before looking at the guard with a frown. "Why? Why are you doing this?" she wanted to know.

The guard's eyes stared down at her with a serious look. "Not all of us care for Salmoni and his ways. He's a tyrant and we do what we can, where we can. However not all of us are against him either."

'_A real, truly real, good guard? Color me surprised,' _she thought, but then her surprise faded into confusion and she asked slowly, "Salmoni? Who is he? This isn't the first time I've heard his name."

Surprise flickered in the guard's eyes before he answered, "Salmon's a politician. He had the whole of Tuscany in his hands. He is the one that oversees this prison."

"Hmm," Livvy mused.

"Here we are," he said, opening the cell with his key and let her get inside. She slipped inside the cell where Luigi looked up shocked at seeing her. "You're alive."

Livvy nodded, barely hearing what he said and watched the guard turn to leave when she felt the need to ask one more question.

"Wait," she said and as the guard stopped Livvy asked, "What's your name?"

He tilted his head, pondering then answered, "Graham. My name is Graham."

Livvy narrowed her eyes slightly, but didn't say anything else as the guard walked away. She watched him, until she couldn't see him anymore and sat down on her cot. Silently Livvy wondered if she had really made an ally and the hope in her kept burning.

* * *

"We are going." Federico made the decision instantly. It was not just to make his father proud, but some part of him felt responsible for the young woman. He had to get her out of there.

"Not without a plan," the Master Thief stated, edgily.

"We don't have time to plan! We have to act," Federico went about strapping the saddle to his stead.

La Volpe glowered at the young man, before whipping out his knife and cutting the saddle.

Federico gasped angrily before standing up and asked, "Cosa l'inferno la questione è con Lei?(2) We have to go get her out of there! You heard him! You heard what they do to prisoners! Especially the women! We have to go!"

La Volpe grabbed Federico's arm and whirled him around to face him, his violet eyes were burning angrily. "And I said not without a plan!"

For a moment, both of them glared at each other angrily. La Volpe let go of Federico's arm, but Federico didn't move. Instead he stared down the Master Thief who wiped a hand tiredly down his forehead. He was muttering something under his breath before fixing the Auditore man with a look. "Il luogo scuro is a fortress. It is heavily guarded by well trained and well armored guards. We cannot let ourselves be rash, especially if we are to get in and out of there quickly with a prisoner in tow. We have to tread carefully, giovane aquila(3)."

Federico glower wilted and he made an aggravated noise in the back of his throat. His shoulders slumped. "Alright…alright." Meeting the thief's gaze, he asked, "What do you suggest we do?"

La Volpe rubbed his chin in thought as he paced the stall, carefully of anything the horses had left behind. "Let me send a couple of my men, to survey the prison. Look for weak spots and so on. When they return with the information we will go from there."

Federico didn't look convinced, but grudgingly agreed.

La Volpe didn't had it in him to tell the young man, that he thought this was a lost cause.

* * *

_She had nightmares, where the plushy Altair was possessed and tried to kill her because he was angry that she had left him behind, before. Tonight it appeared wasn't different as the plushy Altair ran off the edge of the table doing a roll as he hit the ground and slid out his hidden blade and went to stab her ankle. Thankfully, like the rest of Altair, the blade was plushy too._

_"An ankle biter assassin, would you look at that," Livvy commented as Altair continuously tried to stab her with no success. She nudged him lightly, sending him on his stuffed butt. The plushy assassin jumped up and was waving his little nub arms around angrily at her, his words coming out as a series of squeaks._

_"He does have a temper, doesn't he?" a soft, childlike, voice drew her gaze to the pink table and chairs setting in front of the window. A young girl with short curling hair, a cherubs like face and with a small smile on it sat in one of the chairs with a plushy Ezio in her lap._

'Okay…,' _Livvy thought. This was different._

_Her younger self laughed lightly. "You have no idea. Come…sit."_

_Livvy walked over slowly and sat down at the small table, adjacent from her younger self. She watched the younger Livvy play tea party with a plushy Altair and a plushy Ezio. Altair refused to eat, still being upset he couldn't kill the intruder._

_"Hello," the young girl acknowledged her, after setting Altair in the pink chair, but she kept Ezio close to her chest. The Italian plushy was happily nibbling on a cookie._

_"Hello," Livvy replied back, though her tone was unsure._

_"It's all connected," the girl stated seriously, while pouring her some tea and handing her a piece of cake. "One domino pushed, and the others fall, but some are not always where we would like, for others have dominos as well and they like to block our way. You're going to need to remember that and not feel so bad," the younger girl explained._

_"Okay…?" Livvy looked at the tea in the cup, wondering if the prison food was spiked._

_"Other dominos are falling around you and fast, you need to hurry and put yours up, or you'll be buried under them." Younger Livvy nodded at the man suddenly guarding the door. Livvy blinked raising an eyebrow at the guard Graham. "He's a domino, if you let him, he'll help you set up your own."_

_Livvy's brows furrowed with her conversation with the guard and his words on her mind. She had an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Why do I need his help?," she asked._

_"He's helping you to stop the bad guy," the girl replied._

_"That's why he was nice? He wants me to stop this Salmon guy?" Livvy's eyebrow raised upward when her younger self sighed._

_"He was nice because he meant what he said." The younger one pointed out. "Don't you pay attention?"_

_Livvy blinked as the girl rolled her eyes. She continued after giving Altair a sip of tea, and Livvy just realized how creepy it was to see the plushy Altair move. It sent her a smile as if knowing what she was thinking. Her younger self continue unaware of how creepy the dream was turning out to be. "It's not him who wants you to stop them. It's you who wants you to stop them."_

_"Huh? Them? That implied more than Salmoni," she uttered._

_"It's amazing how it is always the self that is harder to know and strangers are easier to understand," the young girl grumbled._

_"Look," Livvy stated aggravated. "I don't need this. I'm already quite on edge."_

_"Good," her younger self said, grinning. "If you aren't on edge, you're wasting space."_

_Livvy scowled, "You sound like dad."_

_Younger Livvy waved it off before fixing a pointed look on her older self, "Can you just stand there? Can you stand there and watch knowing what you know?"_

"_Know?" Livvy's voice raised slightly, making both the plushy assassins glare at her. "What am I supposed to know? I am in a 15__th__ century prison! Everything I know has pretty much gone out the window!"_

"_That's because you aren't thinking right," the younger Livvy said, tersely. "You can't just look at the world around you. You have to look through it," the girl said._

_Livvy shook her head. "I didn't come here looking for a fight."_

_"Pity," the little girl replied scathingly, "one had come looking for you."_

_"What?" Livvy asked startled._

_"Wake up!"_

_Livvy looked down at her shoulder. It shook back and forth as if someone was shaking it. The younger Livvy's lips pursed in annoyance before she said quickly. "Remember and remember well because it's your time to be a hero like you always wanted."_

_"When I was a kid," Livvy defended, panicking._

_"That want has never changed."_

_"You need to wake up…now!"_

_"Good luck," the younger Livvy replied and then the plushy Ezio jumped, smacking her forehead with his hidden blade._

"WAKE UP!"

Livvy's eyes snapped opened and she pushed herself off the cot making Luigi jump back startled. She looked at him, confused and a little wary, and she then saw it was still dark outside. "What's going on? It's not time to get up yet," she said and winced at the soreness in her muscles. "And why do I feel the sudden need for a crumpet?"

Luigi sent her a look as if she were crazy before shaking his head and looking up at the sky. "No, it's not…"

Screams tore through the night, causing Livvy to leap to her feet. Cursing under her breath, she turned to Luigi for an answer. The man sighed, "Torture…they are torturing prisoners."

"Gods…," Livvy breathed out, fear spiking in her veins.

The bitter man slid back on his cot trying to not hear the screams and fall asleep again. Livvy didn't even bother trying. The words from her dream were coming through louder and louder with each terrified shriek.

* * *

Noon the next day wasn't any different. The man's screams echoed through the unusually quiet prison. A somber chill fell over them all, and no one really dared to break it. Livvy flinched as another scream rippled through her and stared down at the rock, feeling sick. Quietly, she questioned, "Is it always like this?"

"It's always been like this," the man replied in a broken tone.

'_I have to get out of here…I have to escape…,' _she thought.

_"You're not thinking right…" _Her child self from the dream plagued her, for the long week and half. Each morning, she'd got up more sore and in pain than the rest. Watching new prisoners come in, and old ones disappear for no apparent reason. Men who had did little to nothing. From stealing or insulting a guard and being imprisoned for it. Though she knew, glancing at a few men, which did deserve to be here, but the innocent outweighed the guilty.

Was this the way of thinking she was supposed to be doing? Go back to the observant little soldier she once was? Livvy scowled at the thought. Nope. She wasn't going back to that, but as she hit another rock she knew she couldn't stay here, not anymore. Her plans had been to escape and to just run away. She wasn't sure she could do that anymore. Runaway that was. Suddenly the screams stopped, and Livvy closed her eyes hoping the poor man was dead. It was far better than any other alternative. Judging by the looks on everyone's faces, she knew she wasn't alone in that thought. Suddenly, her thoughts turned to her father.

_"Daddy! We can't keep going!" Livvy shivered, pulling the coat tighter around her._

_"You have to," her father ordered, the snow and sleight almost drowning out his voice. "You have to be strong Livvy."_

_Livvy was tired and starving, shuffling up the hill hoping they'd find shelter soon._

The image shifted.

_Watching the black car drive away, Livvy felt a sense of abandonment, a sense of anger as another person left her life and she turned to her father, glaring at him in resentment. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before saying, his voice coolly, "Let's get back to training."_

_"No!" Livvy yelled._

_He lost all composure and turned to her, shell shocked. His eyes became hard as flint as he demanded, "What?"_

_Normally, she would have backed down. But not today, not when she was so hurt and angry. "I said…no."_

_"Olivia…," her father said._

_"No! No more! I'm done," Livvy screamed. "You've taken everything away! Everything is gone because of you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" she yelled._

_Her father's jaw went slack, as if she had physically hit him. He stared at her for a moment as if didn't understand, or perhaps was understanding too well. He turned and went back into the house. Livvy had felt so guilty, when she heard her father's broken sobs. She promised to apologize in the morning, but when she had woke up, her father was gone._

Her father's training had been brutal. He had made sure to put in the concept to give 110% in everything you do. Sometimes she wished she never had the training. But there were times, like now, she was thankful for that training for it gave her a strong sense of honor and will power, but that certainly didn't make her a hero of any kind.

'_Gods_,' she ran a hand down her face. _Why am I letting this dream get to me? Is it because I am looking for some sort of purpose? Some sort of reason for being?_' She looked at the pile of crushed rocks and Luigi commented beside her, "You angry?"

"No," she moved on to the next pile, "just thoughtful."

'_Could she…?' _The unbidden thought came and she shook her head trying to bat it away, but it came back buzzing around like an annoying fly. She bit her lip and then looked at Luigi, then looked away.

The guard called for a break, and there was an audible sound of relief from all prisoners. Livvy let the pickaxe fall to her side and she stood there, her gaze moving around all the workers. All tired, sweaty, their thin bodies barely more than bones. Scars, burns, all of them looked defeated and slumped. Her mind then provided images, of the homeless, the people of Tuscany, the dark cloud that hung over it. Mentally, she told herself, '_You aren't a hero, Livvy.'_

But the more the images piled into her mind, the more the dream began to haunt her and Graham's words floated to the forefront of her mind. Livvy gripped the pickaxe tightly in her hands as the guards shouted to get back to work.

'_You're not a hero Livvy'_

She brought the pickaxe down.

'_But you don't need to be,_' the thought hit her and as it hit her, an overwhelming sense of purpose and strength flow through her. The ache in her body and her fears no longer bothered her. Instead she looked towards Luigi, lips thinned in determination, "But what if it wasn't?"

"What?" the man asked and looked at her, pausing in lifting his pickaxe.

"What if," she made a gesture to all around them with her pickaxe, "it wasn't…_like this_?"

The man frowned, not understanding which made Livvy sigh angrily. She pressed her lips together, eyes searching around for something. Perhaps the words. Finally, she met his gaze turning back towards the rock. "What if it there was actual justice for people like them," Livvy pointed to the guards, "or this Salmony man or people like that? What if it wasn't like this?"

"But it is," Luigi pointed out. "So let's get back to work."

"But what if…" Livvy gave him an apologetic smile when he sighed aggravated. "What if someone changed things?"

"It won't work," he said simply.

"Why not?" she asked.

He was going to ignore her, but she pointed the pickaxe at him threateningly, repeating her question, "Why not?"

"Men have tried before, they have failed," Luigi stated firmly.

Livvy watched him go back to work, and did so herself. Watching the rocks crack beneath her stones and thought about a lot of things. Her mind was going a million miles a minute. "You're right."

Luigi sent her a look that said 'I know.'

"A man can die, many have, many more will," Livvy continued, bringing down the pick axe. It clanked as it hit the stones. "So no, it won't work just being one person."

Luigi nodded. "Good that you see reason," he said.

But she didn't. Instead she took her younger dream self's advice and thought differently about it. She stood back, and actually thought about it. "But—"

"But," Livvy said slowly, "ideals don't die. They survive, they thrive." Livvy expression was so serious, so ferocious that Luigi actually took a step back. "A person is just lost in the scramble for peace or money, his own gain. He can be destroyed, or locked up. But if you make yourself more than that, if you devote yourself to an ideal, then you become something else entirely, a symbol. And that's what men like Salmoni fear."

"And why is that?"

"Because people will follow, they'll follow a symbol, they'll rally around it and that's why symbols or ideals never die," Livvy told him with a grin. "I think it's time we give the people an ideal to get behind."

Luigi looked over at her, stunned. "You already have something planned, don't you?"

Livvy looked around the prisoners, before twirling the pickaxe in her hand and giving him a slow smirk. "Something like that," she replied.

* * *

'_Fifty…fifty-one…fifty-two…fifty-three…,' _she pushed off the ground, keeping her spine straight and she gritted her teeth together. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as sweat slid down her nose.

Luigi watched with a raised eyebrow and he pointed out once again. "There at a least fifty guards in this prison at a time. Fifty, at least."

"Are you trying to make me nervous?" Livvy asked, her face cold when she regarded him.

"No, I'm trying to point out that you're going to get yourself killed," he answered.

"Everyone dies. It's inevitable," she said.

"And you don't care if you do?" he asked in surprise.

"That's not true," she quickly denied the accusation. "I don't want to die, but that's what will happen if I stay in here."

Luigi glowered at her and finally snapped, "Why the hell are you so damned confident that you can get out of here?"

"Confidence?" Livvy said, as if the word was foreign to her and turned to him. "Why I am so confident? It's not confidence, it's power of will." She emphasized her next words with a harsh tone. "I will not stay here, I will not lie here, I will not _die_ here."

She turned away from her shell shocked cellmate and regarded the prison that trapped her. "I absolutely refuse to. I'm going to find a way out, you can either help me find one or shut the hell up so that I can concentrate."

She pulled her feet off the cot, before lying on her back and starting a set of curl ups. The cell and prison seemed quiet, save for her shaky breaths.

"Why?" he interrupted again, but this time there was no antagonizing tone in his voice. "Why do you want to get out?"

"I told you why," she said breathlessly.

"There's more than the need to survive," the man snapped. "Your big speech about ideals and giving the people something to fight for, that's more than just wanting to escape," he threw at her.

Livvy paused for a moment and the man frowned deeply, "It was more than just talk, I believe in it," she said slowly.

"But would you do it?" he countered.

Her nostrils flared as she let out a long slow breath as they descended into a silence and finally she looked up at him and answered.

"I guess we're going to find out," she said with a smile.

* * *

Leo pressed the start button, closing his eyes preparing for the worst when a very, very familiar voice echoed through the speakers, "I don't know how I got here or why, but all I knew…"

"OLIVIA?!" he yelled.

* * *

The chalk on the wall plagued him all day. Now he finally was released from patrolling and made his way as cautiously as he could. He turned the corner and saw her. She leaned against the bars, arms looped through as her face was turned towards the fallen horizon. Graham slowly came to a halt beside the cell. He looked at her cellmate, who was sound asleep before asking her, "What do you need, Madonna?"

"First off, names Olivia though I prefer to be called Livvy. Not Madonna." She tilted her head to the side like a cat. "And secondly, that's an unspecific question. I need a lot of things," Livvy stated, still not looking at him. "What do I need from? Just a few things…" Finally her stormy eyes looked at him. "They are not little requests either. So I need to know if you can do this and I need to know now, because there is no room for hesitation and no room to be heading back."

Graham was startled by the severity in her tone. He pressed his lips together and studied her before repeating the question, "What do you need?"

A slightly pleased smile crossed her face before she once again became somber. She told him quietly, "Paint something red on your armor and anyone else whose loyalty doesn't fall to Salmoni. Then the black powder they use to help with renovations, place it at any weak spot you can think of this prison has. Tonight…everything changes."

Graham couldn't help, but believe her, even if her requests made little sense.

"Oh," she remembered. "One more thing, my clothes."

"What about them?" he asked

"I need them back…and a cape with a hood," she replied.

Graham raised an eyebrow at the weird request. "Alright…"

"It should be red," she added.

Graham shot her a curious look, "Red? Why red?"

Livvy just grinned.

* * *

Night had quickly fallen over the prisoner and everything went silent. Apparently no torture was taking place tonight. Two guards on their normal route were returning the barrels to where they belonged when Graham appeared in front of them.

"You are needed at the front gate," Graham told them, face blank. "We are expecting some new prisoners."

"What about the barrels, sir?"

"I'll take it from here," he told them. The two guards shrugged, heading towards the gate while Graham took the cart and stared wheeling it towards the other barrels glancing back at the men and once they were out of sight, he turned swiftly pulling the cart out of sight. He pulled out his knife and cut the bindings and lifted the lid, "Alright we're good."

Livvy pushed herself out of the barrel, grimacing as her bones cracked and popped from not moving for hours. She took in a much needed breath and said, "About time."

"Told you it'd be a while," he said.

"Everything's in place?"

"Yes, the last few of my guards," Graham informed her, "are setting up the barrels now, but we must hurry. The other guards will start getting suspicious soon."

"Right," Livvy nodded.

"Oh," Graham reached down removing the parcel from his side, "Here, your clothes."

"Uh, thanks," she smiled, realizing she was just wearing rags.

The guard looked at her sharply. "What are you going to do?"

She reached in and slowly pulled out a red cape from the parcel. She looked back at Graham and said, "Becoming a symbol."

* * *

The guard had thought her plan crazy, but had gone with it.

Livvy was more than a little grateful as she pulled the hood over her head, adjusting the cloak and admiring the bright sheen of vermilion it was, before slipping out the key Graham had given her. She slipped it into the tower door and unlocked it. She raised her gaze looking around hurriedly, before pushing the door open and darting in. Quickly, but silently she shut the door behind her again.

She appraised the room, seeing weapons hanging on the walls then she looked up at the staircase and headed for it, but not before picking up some knives on her way up. Her footsteps were soundless as she darted up the stairs, pausing when a shadow alerted her to someone moving up there.

Being quiet, she walked up a couple of more steps and saw two guards silently talking in the tower. Carefully she looked them over, the one furthest away had a knife, but the one closest to her had no weapons on him. Her eyes raked across the room, until she found a hammer lying on the table to the closest guard's left. Biting her lip, she lunged forward and grabbed it.

She then brought the hammer right against the back of the guard's head and he went down like a sack of potatoes. The other one, not so much, he whirled around as she leaped forward putting a punch right into his stomach. He shook it off quickly and pulled out a knife. He slashed at her, causing Livvy to shuffle back, careful of the stairs.

Realizing the dance was getting her nowhere, she reached out grabbing the knife. They battled over it, swaying it back and forth, the blade glinting in the air. She grunted as the guard backed her into the table, as tried pressing all this weight into pushing the knife into her throat. Livvy grunted and her face was tightening in the effort to twist the blade towards the guard. Which was getting harder and harder, because her palms became slick with sweat.

She glared up into the man's face, and bared her teeth at him. She would not die. Not to today! She spat in his eye and he flinched back and let the knife go. Livvy kicked him back from her and he stumbled and lost his footing. He fell down and a series of thuds reached Livvy who pushed herself off the table. She leaned up and asked, "Are you awake? No? Good." She stared looking around.

Then a symbol caught her eye, a very familiar symbol, a cross. She picked up the papers and read it.

_Signori Salmoni,_

She swallowed thickly, the paper shaking in her hand.

_I would like to thank you for your support during these trying times. Your support has been nonpareil. Now onto the matter which you wanted to discuss, I will have no problem dealing with these…interlopers. My associates and I have already put things in motion. You will not have to worry for long._

_Also, my associates and I wish to set up a meeting with you. You've proven yourself well with setting up and our enemies have become wary. We now feel that it is time for you to join our ranks. We hope to hear your reply soon._

_Your friend,_

_Signori De Pazzi_

"No," she breathed out. Her thumb was tracing the cross next to the name and Heart was pounding in her ears, the letter slipped out of her fingers.

'_It's not possible. It's just not possible_,' she thought, but then neither is time travel. And strangely…it all made sense. "Holy crap," Livvy sat down in the seat, her legs unable to keep her up any longer as she heard what she thought she heard. _The assassins…the Templars…_she pressed a hand to her forehead. Suddenly she leaped from the chair, throwing her hand over her mouth as a horrid noise between a gasp and shriek left her.

The man! The man chasing her!

"I sent guards after Federico Auditore! _Holy shit_!"

* * *

Leo however figured it a lot faster and shouted, "YOU GOT SUCKED INTO ASSASSINS CREED WITHOUT ME?!"

* * *

Her first instinct was to scream like a fangirl, which quickly evaporated for the screams outside became far too real. This wasn't a game. This isn't a game. She looked over the information on the papers, eyes narrowing at the possibilities. What to do? How to handle this? Finally, she came to a decision.

Get the hell out of this prison, and then find out why the heck Federico Auditore was chasing her around Tuscany.

She then remembered Graham was waiting for her. She looked around and found a parcel bag. She threw the letter along with several other documents in there before heading down the stairs. She looked around the armory, trying to figure out what to do. Stepping over the guard's body, Livvy took of the torch moving over to the barrel, she had brought in. She kicked it over sending black powder all over the floor. She made her way to the door, pausing only to toss the torch towards the black powder than booked it.

She got about ten feet before the building behind her exploded, throwing her forward into the muddy ground there. Her eyes went wide, mouth dropped in a silent scream as horrible ring stung her ears. She reached holding her ears, while glancing back. The building was being encased in flames. Grinning slightly, she whispered out, "Boom, baby."

Boom was the understatement as other explosions erupted around her as well as the shouts of men. Standing up slowly, she watched as the prisoners ran for freedom and guards fighting other guards. Livvy watched this, her eyes searched around for Luigi or Graham. Out of all the people here, she hoped they would make it through this. Someone had jumped on her back, wrapping their arms around her throat.

Livvy quickly leaned forward, throwing the guard over her shoulder. She reached out grabbing the guard's wrist and twisting it. The sound of bones snapped, and the guard shrieked. Livvy let him go, and walked away. She watched as more prisoners fled the prison and noticed that quite a few guards were fleeing too.

The flames were a giant violent inferno and the sky turned red as they grew higher and higher.

"You!"

She whirled around. Relief flooded through her and she said, "Luigi…"

"I thought you were dead!" Luigi said shocked.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Livvy replied, looking him. "Why haven't you escaped yet?"

"I had to go get my things," he told her. "It was very important."

Livvy nodded slightly, looking around them. "Do you have weapon?"

"Your knife," he replied.

"Keep it out," she said, not offended in the slightest. "We may have to fight our way out. This way," she pointed after remembering the layout of the prison. Ash floated down around them, like snow and covered them and the ground. The smoke was now becoming nearly suffocating. They had to get out of here now, or they would be smothered. Turning right, she slid to a stop and almost fell to the ground, but she caught herself at the last moment.

Four guards stood trying to contain the mess, there shields and armor clean of anything red. "Shit," Livvy put Luigi behind her and said, "wrong turn."

"Hey, you there!" one of the guards shouted.

Livvy slipped her hands into the knife pouch she 'liberated' from one of the guards in the tower and pulled out a knife and then threw it. One guard grabbed his face, shrieking. The other charged her. Livvy didn't have time to pull out another knife as a sword came slashing down at her.

Luigi charged on of the guard's burying his knife into the man's neck, while Livvy leaped forward grabbing both guards' hands. She did a flip, her back cracking telling her that she was going to regret that later, then like a catapult's string being cut the two guards flipped around, slamming to the ground when Livvy released them. Livvy slapped her hands together as if wiping away something nasty.

"Come on this way before they get back up," Livvy jumped over them, and grabbed Luigi who was trying to see a way out as the smoke blinded them. Livvy narrowed her eyes, ducking low and pulled him to follow. "This way…," she said thinking that she saw a clear path.

The way wasn't open for long. Instead, a building buckled down in a fiery wave of flames, and wood, was blocking the path. "Damn it," Livvy screamed and turned to face the guards who were up and pissed. She turned to Luigi, "Go! Find a way out! Hurry!"

A fist landed on the back of her skull, and she twirled around, only to hiss as a sword sliced across her stomach. Fortunately it was a flesh wound. She dodged the knife, only to have a harsh kick right on her knee cap sending her to her knees. She gasped, gagging at the ash she sucked in and the guard grabbed her by the hood tossing her into a nearby cell.

Livvy tried pushing herself up off the ground, only to have a foot pressed into her back.

Livvy realized that they were going to lock her in here. They were going to lock her in and let her burn. Horror swept through her and she tried to get up only to be kicked again, only this time in the face. She hissed and pain was rattling through her skull as the guards rained down a few more kicks. Finally when the guards stopped their attacks on them, said, "We have to get out of here!"

Livvy looked where he pointed; the ceiling was now encased in flames. She looked back to the stunned guards and used their shock to kick their legs right from under them.

Her head shot up as there was a loud pop from the ceiling. Horror rushed through her when she realized it was going to collapse. She flipped over, quickly scrambled over the guards and ran to the door. As soon as she was out of the cell there was a large crash behind her. She looked back to see the burning remnants of the building and felt a sense of satisfaction fill her and then she heard a shout, "Livvy!"

Turning she peered through the smog and saw Luigi, he was pointing to an exit. Her eyes widened as a shadow came up behind him and she screamed, "Look out!"

Luigi didn't have time to turn around, until a sword slid through his stomach. Livvy let out an anguished gasp, staring at the man who had become her sort of friend, fall to the ground. Livvy saw red, she wanted something to hit and when the guard charged at her, she thought she'd get her wish. That was until an arrow whistled through the air and the guard crumpled to the ground. Livvy threw herself at the dying man and punched him. "You…! You…!" She was so angry she couldn't find the words.

"Livvy! Livvy!" Graham shouted at her, he was on the other side of the only escape left and flames were quickly gathering. "Livvy, come on!"

Livvy looked down at Luigi then at Graham. "Hold on!"

She ran to her friend and tried pulling him, "Come on! We've got to go…come on…we're almost there!"

"You…will not make it with me as your burden," Luigi painfully gurgled the words out and Livvy flinched at the sight of blood dribbling out of his mouth.

"Don't say that," Livvy demanded, lightly shaking her head back and forth. "Don't say that! We can make it. We are going to make it…"

"No…no…put me down," he demanded.

"I can't! I won't," Livvy growled out.

"Look…at what you did," he told her, mustering up some strength. "…you did something others have failed at. You can't die in here with me, not when…not when…you can do so much more."

Livvy knees buckled slightly and she slowly knelt down, placing him on the ground. The roars of the fire were growing closer and closer. Luigi's breaths were deep and slow as if it took everything in him to keep breathing. His green eyes turned to Livvy and he said, "My…my bag…look in it."

Slowly, she did as she was told, vaguely aware that Graham was yelling for her. She pulled it out and found a letter. Written on the front of it, was the name _Ciana_ in cursive lettering.

"My…daughter…please give it…to her…," Luigi said with a painful gasp.

"I will," Livvy swore, holding the man's dying hands, feeling tears prickle in her eyes and it wasn't because of the black smoke.

The heat from the flames were becoming too much and Graham kept shouting at them as the flames began to block the way out. Livvy bit her lip, looking down at Luigi and the old man laughed lightly, "Should…have…never doubted…you."

He looked up into the sky and whispered, "Io assaggio questa aria, come un uomo gratis."

Then his face slumped, lifeless as a last rattling breath went through him and his eyes glazed over. Livvy stared down at his face, a look of complete dissociation on her face as she slipped the letter into her pouch. She laid the dead man down, and said, "Good bye, Luigi…you were quite the character and thank you."

"Come on!" Graham shouted.

She was jerked back into reality as the sound of beams giving away broke through her stupor. She saw the flames building higher and higher, separating her from freedom. She dashed forward using pieces of rumble to help her getting higher off the ground away from the flames. She ran across the scaffolding with fast steps as it crumbled underneath her. She leapt downward, feeling flames lick upward wanting a piece of her. Her hands grabbed what was left of the gate, using it to swing forward.

She bit her lip so hard that blood filled her mouth and she slammed into the ground feeling heat surround her until her body tumbled over and over and then overwhelming cold wrapped around her. She gasped out, looking down at her hands. A red angry line was burnt onto each palm, a mark that would never ever fade. She took quick shaky breaths before she let Graham, who rushed to her side, help her off the ground.

As they stood watching the fort burn and the men imprisoned shouting and celebrating their freedom. "Libertà! Libertà!"

Livvy gave a breathless sigh and Graham slid his sword back into its sheath. The guard finally broke the silence, "You don't do anything by half…do you?"

A large, bright smile passed over her lips as she said, more than a little proud, "Yea…" Any feelings of guilt for any harm she had done slipped away knowing that she had done something right. _'You can't get an omelet unless you crack a few eggs, and you can't get peace unless you crack a few heads,' _she thought.

One of his guards walked up, bringing a horse, a brilliant bronze sheen to his coat, towards them. Graham nodded his thanks and gestured for Livvy to get on the horse, "Here, for wherever you intend to go."

Livvy smiled, feeling a sense of relief finally fall over her. "Thank goodness, I feared my feet would fall off if I had to walk back to Tuscany." She got on the stead, looking down at the man who had helped her. She looked at him, now all her fears and doubts about the man gone and told him sincerely, "Thank you…for everything."

"I feel that it is I who should be thanking you," he replied. He then tilted his head curiously and wondered, "What are you going to do know?"

"Sleep," she replied.

"That's not what I meant…" Graham grumbled.

"I know," Livvy said, smiling mysteriously. "Good-bye, Graham."

"Oh, right…about that…," Graham looked sheepish. "I lied about my name."

Livvy muttered under her breath that she knew that Graham wasn't an Italian name and he explained, "Didn't know if I could trust you. If I couldn't and you told them about me…" He gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I get why you lied," Livvy said, shifting her hands on the reigns of the horse. "Though," she gave him a crooked smile, "you do have me curious. What is your real name?"

"Gaspare," he replied with a genuine smile. "My name is Gaspare."

"Well, see you around Gaspare."

"See you around as well, Olivia," he said, giving a slight bow. "Ai migliori giorni, loro sono l'abbondanza."

Her eyebrows rose up and a small confused smile crossed her face. "And to you as well." Livvy tugged on the reigns, before kicking the side of the horse. The stallion gave a sharp cry then rushed forward.

Gaspare watched her become nothing, but a black dot against the dark horizon. He let out a breathless laugh of amusement, "I look forward to it."

"Sir?"

He turned to his guards. "Sir, what do we tell Salmoni? He's going to want to know what happened and if have nothing to tell him...he'll know...he'll know we are the traitors."

"Tell him…," Gaspare gave a slow smile. "Tell him…that a Red Hood has fallen over Tuscany."

* * *

The news about the prison was all gossiped around. The politicians couldn't deny its existence any longer and were struggling for damage control while the citizens of Tuscany were a lit with rumors of the Red Hood. A thief, a lover, a prisoner, each story changed from person to person, but there was little doubt that a legend had been born.

Federico however did not share in these festivities. His mind was on the prison and the woman most likely dead. His father had heard of it and sent for him to return home feeling it was a lost cause. La Volpe had just given him a squeeze on the shoulder telling him, "Some mysteries aren't meant to be solved."

Neither answer, from the two men he looked up to, had settled well with him. However, he was to return to Florence today. He handed over florins and tossed the apple he had bought into the air about to head to his carriage when he suddenly felt a strange sensation of being watch. He whirled around, but saw no one really paying him any mind.

'_I'm finally losing my mind…,_' he thought.

"You're leaving…" hot breath tickled his right ear and he whirled around, catching a figure dancing out of the corner of his eye. He jumped when his apple was taken right out of his hand and the thief darted out of his gaze once again. Frustrated he whirled to face them an insult on his lips, but instead found himself incapable of speech. His mouth fell open, his brain going blank unable to comprehend the person standing in front of him.

"And after all that effort you put into finding me," Livvy smirked at him, biting into the apple.

* * *

**RRs are appreciated.**

AN: Why do you think Livvy dyed her clothes Red? And what happened to Carl? And what happened to Leo? I'll see if you can guess right, lol.

Possible historical inaccuracy: Gunpowder or black powder. I know it came around to Europe this time, however was it Italy in 1474? Don't know, but for the sake of the fic it is. You think it was since fireworks exist and they needed black powder to explode.

*Also we will see Livvy grieve Luigi a little in the next chapter as well as deal with the fact she killed people, as for Graham he'll show back up later.*

Translations:

1.) Il luogo scuro (Italian) The Dark Place

2.) Cosa l'inferno la questione è con Lei? (Italian) What the hell is the matter with you?

3.) giovane aquila (Italian) young eagle

4.) Libertà (Italian) Freedom

5.) Io assaggio questa aria, come un uomo gratis (Italian) I taste this air, as a free man.

5.) Ai migliori giorni, loro sono l'abbondanza (Italian) To better days, may they be plenty


	6. Of Courtesans and Thieves

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing! No Ezio. No Altair. I own nothing. This is purely for amusement, nothing else!**

**Story Info**

**Summary: Life or Death. That's usually what it all comes down to. But not for me. I got some thing else. I got a choice. Now follow me Olivia Steel, as I thrown into a world I never believed true and try to change a shattered future.**

**Pairings: Eventual! Ezio/OC, Mentions of Ezio/Many, Mentions OC/others.**

**Perspectives will be switched, you'll see from Livvy's and Frederico's point of view, but it will not be labeled with 'Frederico's POV' or that. But it will be easy to tell when they are changed. **

**(AN: Also know when it's from Frederico's view, Livvy will be called the woman, girl, until he learns her name)**

**Reviews! Thanks all you guys and gals. And thank you for the favorites and alerts! They mean a lot. :D**

Thank you madisongjohnson , Hawklan, pretzel-logic, Hawkbelly, and Chester-Grey for your reviews!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

'**Of Courtesans and Thieves'**

_Adapt. Adapt to survive, adapt to live. All we can ever do is adapt. And all I had was to adapt or die. _-Livvy, Tuscany 1474

* * *

The last few days of Livvy's life had been a whirlwind of explosions, revelations and life changing choices. Though Livvy probably didn't understand how life changing those choices would be, that however didn't dim the excitement threatening to boil over as she stared at Federico Auditore.

_This is really real. _Livvy thought, fighting a smirk. She chew her bite of apple, watching Federico's mouth open and close as he stared at her in complete shock. It wasn't fair, she decided, that he still looked so handsome with that expression. Not many would. Swallowing the apple, she peered down at the red fruit and said, "I'm sensing a theme…(1)" Her eyes then moved back to the assassin and she smiled, "What? Not happy to see me?"

Was it wrong she was getting a sick sense of glee out of this right now? Probably, but that didn't stop her.

"You…h-how…" Federico's brows furrow as he tries to summon up a response which insights some giggles from Livvy.

"Come on," she taunted thinking silently, _This is so much fun! _"Out with it now, man, some of us have places to be."

His mouth snapped shut as his eyebrow drew downward in a 'v' and he said, dryly, "You're the one who came to me, remember?"

"Ah, yes," she said politely. "But I'm not the one who has been running around Tuscany looking for me. That would rather impossible actually…so, what do you want?"

"What?" Federico paused, as if not hearing right while eyeing her suspiciously.

"You mean there isn't a reason you've been chasing me?" Livvy makes her eyes widened dramatically and she took a step back as if afraid. "Are you some kind of weird stalker guy? Are you ill?" A mischievous grin crossed her face. "Should I call the guards again?"

"No!" Federico hissed, taking a step forward, but glanced at the people who now watching the exchange with interest. Grinding his teeth, he turned back to her, "Yes, there is a reason."

He fell silent, making Livvy frown and after a moment, she gave a slight scoff of annoyance. "And it is…?"

"I'll tell you…" Federico's lips pulled into a smirk. "After you tell me yours."

"What?" Livvy's mouth dropped open, taken aback. She hadn't been expecting that, though she thought with a grimace she should have. "I passed the 'I show you mine, you show me yours' stage of life when I was like five. And besides," she pointed out, irritated, "I asked first!"

"You obvious didn't grow out of that stage and into maturity…"

"Excuse me?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously. She waved it off when he went to repeat it louder. "Whatever. I should get my answer first. I have the more pressing concerns here."

"Ah, yes." The way he said it had woman swoon slight and Livvy felt her stomach flutter not completely immune to it either. "Your virtue, if I remember correctly."

Heat rushed to her cheeks and she glowered. "No, that is not one of them," she informed him, through gritted teeth.

"Pity," he let out a light laugh, his smoldering eyes moved over her form in a slow, tantalizing way that made her very, very suddenly aware of herself. "It should be."

"Whatever you are thinking, don't." She sneered, crossing her arms over her chest where his gaze had lingered for far too long. Handsome or not, she was not liking the ogling.

"Too late," he shrugged. "Now that reason…"

"You know what?" She tilted her chin upward in defiance. "You've annoyed me. I don't think I shall tell you anything."

"Then I will return it in kind by not telling you anything either." He had a look that just said 'hook, line and sinker'.

_Oh, damn. _She shuffled slightly. _I didn't think about that. I didn't think a lot of things…why the heck didn't I plan this out better? _An annoying voice, sounding faintly like the man in front of her said, _**Because you were so excited about being sucked into assassin's creed you're brain farted and only now started working. **_She wondered inanely if she could really get the words 'brain fart' to come out of Federico's mouth before shaking her head, fighting the insanity threatening to over take her thanks to sleep deprivations. Livvy felt her right eye twitch; annoyed by his smugness and made an aggravated noise is the back of her throat. "Why are you such a jerk?" She demanded, fuming. "Really, tell me. Cause I'm curious here. Is it a thing you learned or is it genetic because if it's the second, I have a few ideas of protecting the next generation from your stupidity."

"Excuse me?" He asked, glaring in offence.

_Livvy, you're not supposed to insult him! _She chided herself, but she couldn't help it. He was being a jerk.

"I'll have you know," he raised his nose in the air slightly, "that my family is held in high regard-"

"Yeah, Auditore. Works for Medici banks and all that jazz." She interrupted him, with an eye roll. "I know who you are."

Surprise ran through him as well as suspicion, Federico domineer changed. The charming smile replaced with a wary frown as he remarked coolly, "Is that so?"

Those stormy eyes narrowed on him. "It's kinda hard to notice someone following me. It also doesn't hurt that some warned me that someone was asking questions about me." A slow teasing smile crossed her lips and she looked slightly amused, "So Federico Auditore, huh?"

"Yes," he replied. He waited for a moment, but the woman just stared him down. He added, "Might I have the honor of having your name?" _Though I'm not sure that's an honor, _he thought looking at her vexed.

"You may have the honor of getting lost," the woman replied shortly, just as angry at him. "But not my name."

His brows furrowed in confusion. Why would he get lost? He knew Tuscany very well, there was no chance of that. "I have no intention of getting lost."

"Pity." But there was lack on conviction in her tone saying otherwise. In fact, Federico got the sense that she was thoroughly enjoying (even though annoyed and mad) this encounter which was it even more puzzling.

Federico sighed. "Look, there is no need for this run around-"

"I beg to differ."

"Just," he stressed, ignoring her interruption, "let's go take this to a more…private place." He gestured to the crowd, who didn't even look abash at watching.

"Yea…" Livvy said dryly. "That's a great idea. Go to a remote place with a stranger…a stalking stranger at that. I think I'll pass."

"I'm trying to compromise here," Frederico trying to reign his growing anger.

"Look, I just want to know why you are following me," Livvy cut him off, exasperated. "It is that hard of a question to answer?" _Geez! I thought I'd be happy getting stalked by one of my favorite character, but this pissing me off!_

"I'm just making things as difficult as you are making it for me," he pointed out, with a humorless smile.

"Quid pro quo, Clarice?" Livvy remarked, dryly. "I don't play that kind of game, it always ends up with someone wearing a skin suit and that creeps me out."

Federico looked at her like she lost her mind. Shaking his head, having enough of her games and he demanded vehemently, "Do you just enjoy messing with people?"

She froze, her entire body froze to the spot, and her eyes dimmed in thought. She studied him with a growing troubled look. "Normally," she replied thickly, as a cold sensation ran down her spine.

"Well, I don't enjoy being messed _with_," he glared at her.

All traces of amusement fled from her face. An unfathomable realization swept through those stormy eyes as she took a step away from him. Her neck shifting as she swallowed, looking slightly green and breathed out, "Gods…" She placed a hand to her forehead. "I'm…I'm sorry…I…"

Federico blinked in astonishment as she turned and bolted. He stood there for a moment before hissing, "Not again…"

* * *

"_Do you enjoy messing with people?"_

"_Well, I don't enjoy being messed with."_

_I'm not…messing with anyone._

But wasn't that _exactly _what she is doing? The thought made her stomach turn slightly. Olivia had never felt so sick in her entire life. It was a horrible ache of dishearten, leaving her weakly against the wall gasping for breath. _What is wrong with me? _She thought tumbling.

She was doing the right thing, right? Saving people, stopping the Templars…_but what if_, the dark thought hit her, _you just make it worse? Step on a butterfly. Ripples in the pool. You're not a god, you're not even an angel, and what designs do you have on destiny? _Livvy kicked a few shingles off the rooftops, listening to them shatter below with a deep, unsettling frown on her face. She was in Assassin's Creed. It was real. This revelation had earlier left her ecstatic now left her feeling ill.

It was real…it was _real_! All of it, every moment, every bit, every _person…_real. And she knew all-pretty much all-that would unfold. _But, _she thought stomach twisting into knots, _what right do I have to throw myself into it? _She didn't really see one.

Earlier she had been so confident in her decision. Swoop in, save the day, save innocent lives (namely the Auditore family), kick Templar ass. Then…then she met Frederico and with stunning clarity realized just how real the lives she would be playing with were.

The decision she thought was set in stone, was really made in sand. And each thought was waves, crashing across that line moving it all over the place. What if she became part of this story and only made things worse? What if one decision, turned everything upside down and everyone got hurt just because she played a game? But what if she didn't and everything stayed the same?

And she just watched knowing…Livvy sucked in a harsh breath, glaring at the path before her. She had to try. She just had to.

Right?

* * *

It was surprising easy to find this Ciana. Some carefully posed questions to a barkeep, a couple of thieves and courtesans and few coins in the right purses; she finally stood in front of a small house. She looked over the tattered, building barely standing on its own.

She faced the entrance and racked her knuckles against the door. After a moment of silence, she knocked again and this time she heard shuffling from the other side and the door slide open. In the door way, was a blonde courtesan hand on her hips and she asked rudely, "What do you want?"

Livvy gave her a steady stare before asking, "Are you Ciana?"

The woman's gaze filled with distrust, her hand curling around the door ready to slam it in Livvy's face if necessary. "And if I am?" The courtesan asked, carefully.

Livvy's eyes twitched and she placed her hands on her hips. "Look, are you or aren't you, Ciana? I have a letter for her?"

The blonde blinked, surprised. "A letter? From who?"

"From Luigi-" As soon as the name passed her lips, the door was slammed shut and Livvy blinked staring at the wood in shock. With a sigh, she reached up knocking again. "Hey…hello…heeeelllllloooo…"

No response. She looked at the door with a tired look and rolled her eyes before kneeling down. She slipped the letter under the door thinking her mission was done…until the letter slipped right back out. Livvy paused, glowering at the letter and demanded, "Are you frickin' kidding me?"

She shoved the letter back under the door again.

It was shoved back out. Livvy tried again, the letter was shoved back out once more. Finally after the fifth time, Livvy lied flat on her stomach, tilting her head to look under the door at the narrowed green eyes looking back.

"Take the letter and leave," the courtesan's muffled demanded floated through the door.

"Take the letter, and I will," Livvy back in the exact same tone.

"I want nothing from that man," Ciana hissed.

Livvy gave a snort. "Just read the letter. What harm comes from reading a letter?"

"There is always harm when that bastard is involved," Ciana snapped.

"Hey! That bastard saved my life!" Livvy defended her cellmate.

"And he abandoned mine!" Ciana hissed, angrily. She disappeared from the other side of the door, and Livvy heard angrily foot stomping away and door from somewhere inside the house slam shut. Livvy sat there frozen on the ground, her anger slipping away at the term 'abandon' and she slowly pressed a hand to her forehead.

* * *

"What are we going to do? We cannot recapture them all…"

"Not from a lack of trying," another voice replied darkly. "Put the names out, offer rewards, we cannot take this failure lying down."

"Of course," the first voice said.

"And more importantly," the second voice added, silkily, "deal with…our new development."

"It will be done."

* * *

Livvy watched the sun rise on a new morning and she mentally prayed it would be a better day than the last. Finishing her breakfast, she wandered down the street, going over all what she needed to do.

She needed a new weapon, preferably a sword now. She wasn't sure how much a fencing camp she remembered, and there was a big difference between a spar and actual fight. If she was going to use a sword she would have to learn how to be a threat with one. And with the threats in this time, that would have to be quick.

Her nimble fingers found place of the wall and latched onto them as she heaved herself up to the rooftops wary of any guards that might be lingering there.

After glancing around, she saw no movement and walked down the rooftops towards the blacksmith shop. Her back and neck popped and she gave a contented sigh. These last few days was turning out more stressful than she thought it would be and now she was left with even more troubling thoughts than before. She tapped her feet across the thatching, picking absentmindedly at the cracked ones until they fell off.

That was until a shout came from down below. Blinking, she thought, _Did it hit someone?_ She leaned slightly over and peered down. What she saw made her stomach sick and her mouth drop open. The crowd rushed on past, not even bothering to stop and help the courtesan crying, "Let go! Let me go!"

Her stomach jolted. It was Ciana!

"Shut your mouth or I will do it for you!" The man tugging her down the street hissed. "Or you'll end up dead like your friends!" The courtesan let out a small sob, but she didn't stop fighting.

A few people paused, but then turned there noses up into the air with slight sneers continuing on by. Livvy felt a spark of anger in the pit of her stomach and she narrowed her eyes with a deep frown. There were no guards nearby, and she highly doubted they would be of any use. Climbing down from the building could take too long and the guy would have kidnap Ciana away by then. Looking around, she bit her lip before letting a down sigh knowing what she had to do.

She sucked in a breath as her feet hit the roofs edge, swallowing down her panic as Ciana's pained screams reached her ears again. She had to do this…

"Hey, jerk face!"

He looked up, and Ciana pulled herself out of his grasp just as a shadow descended upon him. The shadow landed on him, the air so forcefully knocked out of his body that he was out like a light. Livvy blinked, she glanced down at the man she was sitting on for a moment before a grin appeared. "That…was…awesome!"

Livvy stood up at looked at the rooftop. "That had to be at least 20 feet! I jumped from twenty feet! Check me out! How cool am I?"

The courtesan who stood a few feet away had strange expression, somewhere between perplexed and amusement, on her face. Livvy caught this and felt a flush rise onto her cheeks. "Uh…right, hello there." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…yes," Ciana nodded. "Thank you for stopping that bastardo." The courtesan sent the man a glare as he moaned pitifully. Then she looked back at Livvy, sharply, "Why did you help me? I mean, I wasn't exactly nice to you."

"Just because you aren't a nice person doesn't mean you deserve that-" Livvy began when the glaring courtesan interrupted.

"What's that supposed to mean? Not a nice person!" Ciana scowled.

"Well, you weren't!" Livvy pointed out. "You even admitted it."

"No, I admitted I wasn't nice to you. I can be a nice person," the courtesan crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine," Livvy ran an aggravated hand down her face. "You can be a nice person. Whatever. Goodbye."

Livvy had made it back to the main street when she heard someone shout, "Wait!" Blinking, she whirled around and saw Ciana chasing her. When the courtesan made it to her, Livvy demanded, "What?"

Ciana's lips pursed and she looked everywhere but at Livvy, her right foot tapping against the ground clearly expressing her nervousness. Livvy's crossed arms dropped to her side, and she raised an eyebrow when the courtesan finally met her gaze. "I need a favor."

"Huh?" Livvy replied dumbly.

"I am not the only courtesan to be attacked like this, two of my friends are missing. I fear that something bad has befallen them," Ciana said carefully, making Livvy's eyes narrow. "I think that man that…attacked me may have something to do with it."

"And you want me to do what…exactly?" Livvy asked, slowly not liking where this was inevitably heading.

"I want you to save them."

Livvy's looked at her, wary of the courtesan and her request…until a thought hit her. Her features smoothed over into a polite smile with a razor shape edge. "I will…under one condition."

Ciana stiffened. "What?" She demanded with a glare.

Livvy reached into her pouched and pulled out the letter. Ciana took a step back as if being near it would set her on fire, and Livvy smirked, "Read it. And I will go look for your friends."

"Are you insane?" Ciana's eyes widened.

"Come on," Livvy shook the letter, "surely a few written words are worth your friend's lives?" Okay, Livvy would admit she hit below the belt on that one, but Luigi died saving her life. She owed it to see his dying wish to be fulfilled.

Ciana's lip thinned out, glaring daggers at her and reached out snatching the letter with a growl. "Fine."

"Then we have a deal," Livvy put on a bright happy smile that didn't reach her eyes. "You got any idea where they were taking you?"

"The ruins of the old roman theater, that's where…that poor excuse for a man," the courtesan said with a scowl, "was taking me. The fastest way is through the South Gate."

Livvy gave a sharp nod.

"Stay in the inn, I'll bring your friends back to you."

The courtesan nodded, heading towards the inn door and Livvy made her way briskly down the street. _Why did I agree to that? _Livvy wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. _I have no self preservations at all._

* * *

She had always dreamt of seeing famous landmarks(2), such as ruins like these. Trying to save someone's life, isn't how she imagined coming to be here, she took a second to marvel at the structure. Even broken and crumbling it was still a sight to look at. A shout made Livvy duck behind a pillar, after a moment she peered around looking at what used to be the stage.

There sat a courtesan tied up, sitting on the ground, her bottom lip busted and cheek bruised. She held her chin high even though her eyes were swimming with unshed tears. Livvy felt a pang in her chest, and felt her somewhat flimsy resolve harden like steel (not pun intended). She glanced at the two men guarding the courtesan. _Why were they doing this? Judging by their clothes they weren't lacking in funds, so it has be something else. Power?_ She frowned deeply, not sure she wanted to understand their motives. Running a hand through her hair, she looked at the kidnappers.

They were two men, one who walking around as if patrolling while the other stayed near the courtesan. A knife was tightly clasped in his hand. She couldn't approach him; he would mostly kill the courtesan if there was any sign of panic or enemy.

Livvy bit her lip, trying to figure out what to do. She hurried out of her hiding spot before ducking into the area underneath the seats and into the tunnel area, out of sight and making her way towards the man patrolling. She'd take care of him first.

She pressed her back to the tunnel wall, creeping along it silently eyeing the darken path warily. She shook her arms lightly to keep them from tensing up. Tensed limbs gave enemies something to grab and use against you. Relax the limbs and slip out of their grasps. She halted as a dark silhouette was casted on the wall adjacent from her. The man was coming this way.

Livvy took a few steps, knowing at the curved angle she wouldn't be seen until he was right on her. The man came into her sight, she held her breath and curled her hands into fists.

He wasn't a tall or particularly strong looking man, but Livvy saw something glinting in his hand. A knife. _Startle him, get the weapon out of his reach then take him down. _She thought as he was within reaching distance and she detached herself from the wall like a shadow.

The man's head snapped towards her in a comical double take, Livvy would have laughed if she hadn't been so focused on twisting the knife out of his hands with a brutal crunch of his wrist. He cried out, but didn't crumple to the ground.

Instead he got angry and rushed her.

The brute of his body slamming her into the wall. All the breath rushed out of her, and Livvy gasped. Black spots danced her and she shook her head, desperately to get her sight back. She heard him take a step back and then lunged forward again.

Ducking, she felt his hand slam over the top of her head and right into the wall.

"You bitch!" He cursed.

"That's what they call me," she hissed out, sarcastically.

Livvy looked at the end of the tunnel before reaching forward, digging her fingers into the guy's scalp and slammed his head as hard as she could into the wall. Over and over, his head made a sickening thud. He was too stunned to fight back and soon he slumped to the ground. Her fingers felt numb and she let him go.

Livvy looked down at him, his chest rising with rapid breaths. _He is gonna wake up to one helluva a headache_, she thought feeling proud to be the cause of it. Wiping her lip, she took in a breath repressing the shudder that threatened to run through her.

She swiftly made her way back through the tunnel after nicking the man's knife off of him. She paused and the edge, peeking out. The guy guarding the courtesan was looking around, getting more and more agitated with each passing second. He asked, "Where is Marco? He should have been back by now…"

He glanced at the courtesan and then at the tunnel before hitting the courtesan across the face. She cried out briefly before slumping over, out cold. The man then strode towards the other entrance of the tunnel. Eyes widening, Livvy realized she would only have seconds to get the courtesan out of there before he found his unconscious friend. _Nothing is ever easy._

Once he was out of sight, she cautiously made her towards the courtesan. She shot her glance to left, and let a sigh of relief went through when the man was no where in sight. She burst into a run, her feet remained surprisingly steady on the uneven stone and she slid to the woman's side. Gently, she shook her shoulder and whispered urgently, "Hey, hey, you need to wake up…like now…"

The young woman remained out cold. Livvy hissed, "This is a really bad time to not wake up!"

"Hey! You!"

"Shite." Livvy rose and faced the man rushing towards her. Holding the knife like it was meant to be in her hand, she bent her knees and stood on the balls of her feet ready to dodge each way. _Give them nothing to use…_The light glint off the knife as it slid through the air towards her, her ducking to right at the last minute. The man gave a growl and tried to bring the knife towards her, but she threw up her arm blocking his.

_He has a limp leg. _She noted out of the corner of her eye, seeing his right leg quake with effort. Her foot shot out, slamming down on his knee. He screamed, buckling over and she twisted his wrist making him let go of his knife.

She raised her own piece of steel to his neck and demanded, "Why are you kidnapping courtesans?" The man glared daggers at her, and she pressed down on the knife, enough to draw a few drops of blood.

Livvy narrowed her eyes and the man hissed, "You shouldn't have gotten involved." He lashed out, sending Livvy stumbled backwards.

"Probably, but I've always had this problem doing what I should," Livvy snapped back, swiping at him with her knife. It met its mark, tearing through the shirt and into his arm leaving a trail of red behind it.

"Cazzo!" He growled, glancing at his arm before running at her, bringing a fist down on her. She quickly threw her arm up, blocking it, but the man then grabbed her other wrist finding her own blade pointing at her own throat.

Livvy grunted, trying to keep the blade away. She couldn't kick him, doing that would surely get her stabbed. Biting her cheek, she let herself fall back onto the ground, the man tumbling with her. Grabbing his shirt and putting her feet against his stomach, she sent him flying over her head.

A sickening crack echoed through the ruins and Livvy tilted her head back and saw the man groaning holding his bloody forehead. His head had hit a very large stone, thankfully. Rolling onto her stomach, Livvy pushed herself up off the ground taking unsteady breaths. Pausing, she looked down at her knuckles. It looked nasty and probably need stitches. Great another trip to men who thought leeches was the cure to everything…

"Uh…" A whimper rose from the courtesan who blinked her eyes, a painful grimace on her face. "What happened?"

"You're awake…" Livvy glanced over before making her way over to the injured woman. "How bad are you hurt?"

"They…they just hit us," the courtesan stated, dazed. "That's all."

Using the stiletto knife, she sliced the binds and helped the courtesan to her feet. The courtesan shifted nervously rubbing her wrists, "Why did you help me?"

"Ciana sent me." Livvy replied, and she watched the courtesan slump with relief. Tilting her head, she added, "Are you Cara or Meela?"

"Meela," the courtesan answered, softly. "Who are you…if you don't mind my asking?"

"A friend." She replied. "Where's Cara?"

"I…I don't know." Meela's eyes filled with tears. "They separated us. Saying it would be easier and draw less attention, than if they tried taking us all together."

"Who said?"

"Salmoni," she answered, placing her hands on her hips. "He is the brother of our Madame and also the so called 'governor' of Tuscany. He thinks he has the right to use us whenever he pleases and has taken some away to sell them to slave traders. Slave trading pay is an easy way to make a lot of coin. And there is nothing we can do to stop it…"

"What does your Madame do?" Livvy crossed her arms over her chest.

"Turns a blind eye." Meela stated.

"Isn't that bad…well, for business?"

"You've seen Tuscany, right? It's a hell hole. They are only the rich, the poor and the richer than rich. Most people have so little money, they can only afford to live on the streets and not in homes," Meela said, angrily. "There are no shortage on desperate people willing to do _anything _to survive, so we courtesan are replaceable."

Livvy frowned deeply. Her mind spinning with what to do next and she sighed, "Let's get you back to Ciana and then…we'll see what we can do from there."

The two started towards the city and Livvy could feel it in her bones.

This was going to be a long week.

* * *

Livvy stared down at the amber liquid in her drink. Meela and Ciana were both sitting and discussing things, quietly. Both women still nervous from today's events. She sighed, letting her fingers dance on the table as she tried to fight off the urge to rearrange the items on the table neatly.

Yes, she had OCD. She had overcome it. Or at least she thought she had. A habit of she had picked up from her father. It was a habit that transferred over into her everyday life making her a good student, if not an awkward and isolated individual. She never made friends for she was wary, like her father wanted her to be. Then her father was gone, she was left alone.

Years…it took years to break the need to constantly watch her back, to constantly be prepared for a fight and now, because off all this…it was coming back. She groaned lightly. Meela looked over at her, "Are you okay?"

"Fine…fine," she stretched her hand and looked at the stitches. It took every last coin she had taken from that man to pay the doctor. Meaning, she was once again left with no place to stay and no food. Livvy raised her gaze, her conscious weighing heavily, "Are you sure you have no idea where your friend Cara is?"

Both courtesans' shook their heads, and Livvy slumped in her chair with a sigh. She pinched the bridge of her nose, before gesturing around them, "Has it always been like this?"

Ciana gave her a weird look. "The bar?"

"Tuscany," Livvy corrected. "Has it always been this bad?"

"No…when I was a child it was better, then a few years ago Salmoni happened," she said, hugging her arms. "After that everything turned bad."

There was so much going through her mind, rushing at the speed of light. Livvy focused on one thing, "Why hasn't anyone stopped him?"

"He is very good at, how do they say it, kissing ass?" The courtesan muttered. "He had put his money with the right people, de Pazzi, de Medici, but he also invests in other things. Things if the public were to know, he would be easily demoted, perhaps even executed."

"Why not tell them what you know?"

"We are courtesans, darling," she reminded Livvy, gently. "We are not…the most popular people. Nor the most believable. Besides, those who make stands against him disappear. It would take more than a mere man to stand against him."

_More than a mere man…_Livvy's brows drew together, feeling a sick sense of déjà vu sweeping over her. After a moment of chewing her lip thought, she posed a question slowly, "What about the Red Hood?"

"What about him?" Meela blinked.

"Well…" Livvy thought about her answer. "He took down that prison, and that was thought impossible. Perhaps he could take down…Salmon guy."

Ciana's eyebrows raised in light amusement at Salmoni's misconstrued name, but her lips were drawn in a tight frown. "Well, I suppose if there was one to try my money would be on the Red Hood."

Her fingers tapped to P!nk's 'Long Way to Happy' that was playing in her head, when she felt someone's gaze press down on her. She raised her head and looked past the two courtesans, then cursed silently.

There across the tavern, sat Federico Auditore who was staring straight at her. She raised her glass to him with a sarcastic smile on her lips. He gave her a small glare before rolling his eyes. Ciana turned to see what she was looking at, and asked, "Friend of yours?"

Livvy met the courtesans' eyes before looking over at Frederico and took a big drink of ale. "Not sure."

* * *

Slowly he sipped the ale, flinching at the bland taste curled around his tongue before sliding down his throat. Federico mulled over the confrontation, wondering what to tell his father of the woman across the bar. He watched her give him a haughty smirk and raised her cup at him. He returned the gesture with a glare, and then glanced over her companions.

He had to admit, he was surprised that she was freely associating with courtesans. Not many would. He watched her few minutes longer and couldn't help notice the change within her. The shoulders were slumped down, her face looked tired and her eyes filled with some kind of inner struggled.

Not that he was concerned. It was just his mission to get her or news of her back to his father. He wasn't concerned. Frederico threw down some florins and headed outside to clear his mind.

* * *

Livvy had gone out of her way to escort the two courtesan their dwelling, especially considering the day's earlier excitement. She kept a few paces behind them in case any of the men tried to attack again, but nothing happened. They said their farewells to Meela as she shut her home door tightly. Ciana wrapped her arms around herself, the cool Tuscany air whipped around them and the courtesan stared enviously at Livvy's long sleeves.

"You don't have to do this, you know that right?" Ciana asked, quietly as they resumed walking down the street.

"I know."

The courtesan paused and shot her a look. "Then why? Why do it if you don't have to? Why do it if you gain nothing from it? I don't understand…"

Livvy stopped. "Why does it matter?"

"Because everyone has a motive, they have some reason for the things they do," Ciana muttered, cynically. "No one is selfless."

For a moment it was all Livvy could do to stare at the other woman, in disbelief before she gave a shake of her head. "You must have not met many good people."

"No, I haven't," Ciana told her.

Livvy decided to change the subject. "You read the letter."

"Yes," Ciana answered the statement.

"Good."

Ciana shot her an annoyed look. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Livvy looked at her blankly.

"Seem so certain of yourself. I could have burned the letter and be lying," Ciana pointed out, darkly.

"You could, but you didn't," Livvy retorted.

"And how do you know that?" The courtesan asked.

"Because you're not angry anymore," Livvy simply replied as they stopped in front Ciana's house.

"You're saying I've forgiven him?" The courtesan said slowly.

"No," Livvy answered bluntly. "No…I know you can't do that. Believe me I know."

Ciana turned to face her, curiously.

"My father…abandoned me when I was just a teenager," Livvy told her quietly. "Truth be told he had abandoned us a lot earlier than that. He was there physically, but…not in the right way." Livvy rubbed the center of her forehead, as she licked her lips. "After my mother died, he couldn't…he just couldn't handle it, so he didn't and he became this cold, detached person."

Meeting Ciana's eyes, Livvy confided, "He was the most depressing sight I have, and probably ever, will see. He never tried to be better or make it right for…" She couldn't choke the next words, so she drew in a deep breath to calm herself. Looking at Ciana, she told her, "Your father tried to make it right in some way. And you're thankful for that. I can see that."

Ciana stared at her for a long moment before slowly going into her home and shutting her door. Livvy stared at the house for a long moment, before twirling on her heels and walking into an alleyway, heading 'home'.

Then a shadow blocked her path.

"I've got you now," said a familiar voice.

"No-o-o…" Livvy whined pitifully, turning to face Federico Auditore in all his smugness. She looked up at the sky and complained, "I just want to sleep…"

He observed her little tantrum to the sky, with amusement.

"Salut(3)," he greeted, sauntering over to her. Her head snapped up, and her body slumped with a sigh as she eyed him like he was a slug or something equally as disgusting. "What are you doing here?" She asked, as if any second she would try to strangle him.

He felt the exact same way, his fingers twitching at his sides. He took a breath, remembering that he needed to be polite. Politeness was key here. "Looking for you."

She just gave him a wry look. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Just the pretty ones."

Her lips twisted into an ironic sort of smile and she shook her head lightly. "Stop trying to get on my good side. I no longer have one."

Federico's black onyx eyes sparkling, as his charming dimple appeared on the side of his mouth. Livvy raised her hand to stop him. "Don't. I have a feeling what's going to come out of your mouth, and don't," she warned him sternly, though her lips bent upward slightly.

"You are a mind reader, hmm?" He asked, looking over her frowning. Her posture was a far cry from the self assured woman he encountered earlier and he couldn't help but wonder what happened to her.

"Yea…" she said, with a bitter kind of sarcasm. "I'm a regular Edward Cullen…(3)"

"Who?"

"It's…" she looked like she was going to explain then shook her head with a small laugh. "It's really not important. Don't worry about it."

They fell into silence neither one (Federico, Livvy wasn't in the mood for talk) knew how to care on the conversation. He tiled his head staring down, feeling the genuine need to ask, "What troubles you, bella?"

She appeared slightly startled. "Look," she started slowly, "no offense but I don't know you that well…and I don't share my personal issues with strangers."

"Sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger."

"Sometimes it's not." _Especially when said troubles involve said stranger…_she thought sourly.

"Federico Auditore," he introduced himself, politely even with a slight bow. "Tell me your name and we won't be strangers anymore."

"That's not how it works, and you know it," she said, sending him a humorless smile.

He smiled and gave a small shrug. "Can't blame a man for trying."

"Suppose not," she rocked back on her heels. "Going to tell me why you're really following me?"

"Ah, are we going to go through this again?" Federico gave a strained smile. "Could we not enjoy each other company?"

She sent him a cool look. "I really don't think so."

"Then we fight," Federico stated.

"Huh?" She looked at him.

"You want answers, I want answers," Federico said, simply. "Seems the only way for either of us to get those answer is to fight with more than just words."

"You want…to duel?" Livvy looked at him, like he was a one eyed, one horn, flying purple people eater.

"Normally I wouldn't do something this drastic since you are a woman," Federico started to explain, but Livvy shot him a nasty look.

"And what?" Livvy asked slowly. "Women are weaker than men, so you would have an unfair advantage?"

"Well, that is one concern," he stated, frankly.

"Oh, you chauvinist pig!" She snapped, placing her hands on her hips. "Just because you're a _man_, doesn't mean you're stronger than me. I could take you any day I wanted."

Federico just smiled at her. "I'm sure you could _take_ me any day, but let's just duel for now."

"Ohhh," she growled. "You are so going down."

She pulled the knife from her belt and held it out towards him, Federico smirked lightly as he pulled out a sword. Livvy glanced at it and muttered, "I knew I should have bought that sword." She shrugged, her smirk reappearing on her face. "You any good with that?"

He blinked, surely thinking she hadn't meant it that way when he got sight of the mischievous grin and waggling eyebrow, he knew she meant exactly that way. And it threw him off just long enough for her to get the first strike. He swiftly brought up his blade, blocking it. A loud clang echoed through the alleyway.

Livvy felt a grin spread across her face. It had been so long since she had a good fight, a long time since she had even let herself do anything remotely related to her father's training. And it was exhilarating.

Her arms shot out, in fluid and swift movements. Adrenaline swirling inside her veins, burning brighter at each time he defended himself easily. He was no slouch himself, each move he made was made with purpose and intent. It came down to whoever's will would give out first.

Livvy twirled around dodging as his blade pass right beside her face. She turned to face him when she noticed the smug look on his face and paused.

"You should be careful, darling," he taunted, tilting his sword showcasing the little strands of bronze locks that clung to the tip of the blade. Livvy's eyes widened a fraction, her left hand reaching up to feel the uneven edge of hair.

"My hair is already too short, you…you!" She roared, lunging forward with renewed vigor. She brought her blade forward, he used his sword to block it. Livvy threw her a few more hits, studying the way he fought for a good minute of so before changing her stance.

Her blade caught his, and she projected her whole body into a roundhouse and Frederico leaped back to dodge, then without even pausing Livvy turned, knife slicing through the air.

Federico hissed pulled back from the fight and glanced down at his hand. An angry red line oozing blood across his palm stared back up at him. Surprise flashed through him, and Livvy panted, "You should be careful, _darling._"

He wiped his bloody hand on his shirt and admitted, albeit reluctantly, "You're good."

"I know." She looked at him smugly.

"But I'm better," Federico said, in two movements, her knife went flying out of her hands. Livvy stared down at her empty hand, _And I thought was a badass. _

Federico grinned, "I believe I have won."

Livvy eyed him with a glare before staring at the sword, and smiled. "You wish," she then flipped forward, then kicked out slamming her feet into his hands sending the sword into the air. Livvy regained her footing, only for arms to wrap around her midsection. Growling, she hissed, "Let go!"

"I don't think so!" Federico snapped to the woman in his arms, spitting and hissing like an angry cat.

Livvy lifted her legs off the ground and pressed them against the nearby wall, pushing off. The two of them toppled to the ground. Federico gasped in pain, as Livvy's elbow was buried into his stomach. His grip slackening and Livvy rolled away from him, scrambling to her feet.

Federico growled, shoving himself off the ground.

"Why were following me?" Livvy's chest rose and fell with effort breaths.

"Why did you seek me out?" Frederico shot back.

"Because you were following me!" She snapped. Frustrated, tired and sore, she hissed. "You know what? Forget it! Just leave me alone!"

He spat out, "Anybody with common sense would do that."

"Ha! That must mean you none since you keep on bothering me!"

Federico nearly groaned at how he walked into that one. He defended him, however, "You bothered me! I distinctly remember you stealing my apple."

"It was rotten," she fired back, curtly. "And again, I stress this, I only bothered you after you're stalkery behavior, or did you forget that?" Both of them glowered at each other, neither willing to back down. "I just wanted a reason. Why? Why were following me? What could possibly want from me? I am just…I'm just a girl, who so out of her depth, so far from home and I'm scared and have no answers! I just wanted some answers…"

Federico was stunned by her rant, so stunned by her words that he didn't even stop her from walking away.

* * *

Livvy made her way into the abandon house, silent as a ghost. Her feet shuffled across the dusty floor, and she mused, it was better than a rooftop. Finding her red cape and other articles she had hidden away, she laid her cape out like a blanket before laying down upon it. She watched the spider, warily as it passed the ceiling above her silently daring it to try to drop down on her.

It was these moments. Moments where she let herself think too much, let herself remember too much. She knew that saving the Auditore's was the right thing to do. She knew it was. But how to go about it? What steps did she take? She needed to make a list or guide on what to do, she sighed tiredly.

And the missing courtesans. It was something that needed to be stopped. The men had given her nothing, most likely afraid of their boss than her. Her eyes narrowed as she pushed herself of the bed, a light bulb going on in her mind. She stared at the dark, empty walls around her before getting to her feet knowing exactly she needed to do.

* * *

Ciana stood there, arms crossed over her chest as she walked down the Tuscany streets. The skies pitch black and without stars tonight, leaving the shadows larger and more frightening. She swallowed thickly, trying to calm her nerves.

She didn't know if Livvy was really trust worthy though she proved herself more than anyone else, but trusting said friend of Olivia's. Her eyes glanced worriedly then suddenly a chill ran down her spine and she whirled around. Her eyes widened and she swallowed thickly, at the three men lumbering towards her.

"Hello there, pretty," the man cooed. "What are you doing all by your lonesome? Want some company?"

"I'm waiting on someone," the courtesan replied, evenly.

"Ah, me thinks she's lying."

The first man laughed. "Tonight's not your lucky night. You shouldn't have been out of here."

"And you should never have come here," a voice said from above. The two men looked up as a shadow descended upon them, it landed right behind them and struck out. Fists, and kicks hitting where they'd do the most damaged. The scrawny man who scrambled away from the fight looked at his buddies and their attacker before screaming in shock, "It's the Hood! It's the Red Hood!"

She dodged the punch and drove a snap-kick to her current victims face. Blood sputtered from his nose, as he crumbled down. The Red Hood brought down her elbow on the back of the man's neck and he was out on the ground with his other buddy. The scrawny man looked terrified and his weapon quivered in his hand. He looked towards Ciana thinking about using her as a hostage, when he saw her holding two wicked looking knives and glaring at him with an unholy fury.

The Red Hood walked towards him, her movement slow and purposeful. "How many bones," she made her voice deep and gravelling, "do I have to break until you tell me what I want to know?"

"I'll talk! I'll talk!" He pleaded, as the Red Hood grabbed him by his neck and pushed him the wall.

"The courtesans. Where are you talking them?"

"We take them to an abandon house, just outside of Tuscany," he immediately answered. The shaken man could feel the glower directed his way.

"Show us," the Red Hood demanded.

* * *

The Red Hood held a knife threatening at the man's side as they passed the gates, just in case he tried to call for a guard. Ciana had, against Livvy's wishes had came, and was glowering at the man twisting the blade between her fingers thoughtfully.

The walk was long and awkward. The tension coiling around them, and slowly but surely they made they way across the grass plain and to an old, building. It's windows were all shut, and it Livvy wasn't mistaken they were nailed shut and the door was obviously sealed shut with a guard standing in front of it.

"This way," the Red Hood gestured to the nearby trees and they hid behind them. Shoving the man down to the ground, the Red Hood stood over him.

"You doing anything, I will make you wish for something as sweet as pain," the Red Hood threatened. The man nodded, saying he wouldn't when he found his world go black. The Red Hood turned towards the courtesan.

"Why is there one guard?" Ciana asked, the silence was unnerving.

The Red Hood pointed. "Their locked in. Don't need to guard something that can't get out."

"Those bastadi…" Ciana cursed. "What are we going to do?"

"We going to ask politely," the Red Hood, amused. Turning, she stared walking back up the path. She made to attempt to hid from the guard, nor shy away from his shouts. Her righteous angry making her feel pretty invincible. He drew his sword and Livvy sprinted towards him, making his stumble back in shock. She blocked his arms as he tried to swing towards her, then brought her knee up into his family jewels.

She took his sword, and the keys from his belt. "Thanks," she told him sarcastically. Ciana ran over and Livvy handed her the keys. "Go. I'll take care of him."

"Thank you," Ciana whispered, sincerely before rushing to the door and unlocking all the many locks. Then she pushed it open.

Whispers and cries of fright rang out from the dimly lit room, the torch nearly dead gave a loud whoosh as air wrapped around and the light grew. Ciana stared at many of the girls she knew, and many she didn't. She took in a deep breath and said, "You're free! Go! Go!"

The women all glanced at each other, unable to believe as they slowly picked themselves off the floor. There was a long silence where they all stared at Ciana and Ciana said, "You are saved. The Red Hood saved you."

In a split second all the women starting shouting and crying, rushing towards the door. Ciana had to the dart out of the way, in order not to be trampled. She looked across the rushing sea of women, looking across their faces, but didn't see her friend. Her heart stopped and slowly she started asking, "Cara? Cara! Cara!"

No reply.

"Where is she? Where is Cara?" Ciana desperately asked to the fleeing women. One of them stopped, a courtesan, and she looked at Ciana, regretfully.

"She's is in there, but you wouldn't…" the courtesan tried to warn, but Ciana launched herself across the threshold only to throw herself back out with a cry of anguish.

Livvy pushed her way in the building and upon seeing Ciana on the ground, rushed over. She knelt down beside Ciana who was sobbing hysterically and asked, "What's the matter? What's wrong?"

"C…C-Cara," the courtesan choked out.

Livvy looked at the courtesan before glancing at the room. She stood up and slowly made her way. Heart pounding in her chest, as a rotten smell wafted to her nose and she looked into the room. She immediately looked away, but it was too late the image was already burned onto her mind. She barely swallowed back bile and say thickly, "Ciana…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

Ciana just sobbed more.

Her sobs ripped into Livvy, tearing into her soul and Livvy took breath before marching out of the building. Finding the guard she injured, she pulled him with a grunt. "Wake up. Wake up! Wake up, you piece of shit!"

The guard groaned, his eyes opening.

She demanded, "Who is responsible for this?"

He muttered, and she reached down, twisting on his hurt knee cap. She snapped, "Who is behind this?"

"We told to on Salmoni's o-orders..."

The Red Hood, nodded before asking, "Why is he taking courtesans? What does he get out of it?"

"Money. Slave trades are good, especially for women who know what a man wants," he said, then he gasped as a fist buried into his stomach.

"And what about what those women want? That doesn't matter?" The Red Hood hissed as the sniveling man slid down onto the ground gasping.

Livvy stood there watching the fleeing women, with a heavy heart and swore silently that she would end Salmoni. If it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Federico was heading back to Florence. He would go, tell his father what was going on and…regroup. Everything inside him cringed to admit any sort of failure, but the damned woman was stubborn. And honestly he was out of options or ideas. He even went as far as to duel her; honestly hadn't expected her to accept the duel, but she did and showed him a thing or two in the process. Federico hated to admit it, he sighed laying down in the carriage seat, but she had impressed him.

He could understand his father's interest. And he was hoping his father or La Volpe could handle the situation better than he did.

"Knock, knock," a voice said.

Federico jumped up and eyes widened in surprise as the very woman plaguing his thoughts was leaning in through his carriage window. She raised an eyebrow, "Going home?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just to talk. No snaky comments, no duels," she held up her hands in a surrender gesture. "Swear."

Federico sighed. He gestured to the carriage man to hold on and turned towards her. "Continue."

"I sought you out," she said, bluntly, "because you were following me. I just wanted to know why. Why go through all that trouble to find me? I just didn't understand it."

Trying to think if his father gave him a reason, Federico just shook his head. "I don't understand much of it either."

"It doesn't matter," she said shaking her head. "I think I'm a time where I need to not looked a gifted horse in the mouth and go with it."

_This…this…is weird. _He hadn't be expecting that. He stared at her, expecting some trick, something. But nothing happened. She was completely sincere in her words. He raised an eyebrow. "This…this is going with it?"

"Kinda," she said, tilting her head. "I don't know. Never tried it before. Anyways, I also wanted to apologize to you. I didn't make things easy…actually truth be told, I enjoyed making trouble for you."

He stared at her for a moment before asking, "What's changed? What's changed from last night to now?"

A shadow passed across those grey eyes, and she looked down regretfully before sending him a solemn look. "I just…I just don't want to have regrets. I have enough of those to last me a lifetime. I just want to…to make things right. Or at least try."

Federico smiled at her lightly. He after a moment, commented, "You know if circumstances had been different…I think I would have liked you."

"Who says they can't?" She got a mysterious sort of smile on her face. "I think we'll see each other again, Frederico Auditore. And you know what? This time I'm actually looking forward to it."

She turned to stroll away from the carriage and Federico leaned a little further out of the window. "Wait!"

She paused turning to him.

"You still haven't given me your name," he said.

"You'll figure it out, eventually," she smiled back before walking away.

* * *

It had been merely hours since Federico had arrived to his home in Florence and it hadn't been as relaxing as he had hoped. His mind had been racing with his last encounter with the young woman and what she had said. Not mention the note she wrote, he had found it half way on his way home.

_Hello Frederico, _

_Bet you didn't expect to hear from me, huh? I know I know you absolutely confused, but let me clear that up. I don't…generally get along with people and my first instinct is to fight when I'm scared. I'm a sorry for treating you that way…mostly._

That made him feel a little bit by a jerk.

_And I did antagonize you, didn't help. I'm alright not knowing now why you were following. I know you meant me no harm, at least I hope so. And strangely enough, I am very glad I met you even though the circumstances were less than ideal._

_This doesn't mean I'll be your friend. You will still annoy me. However I am hoping that will be able to start anew. Hope you have a safe journey back to Florence and hope you won't mind a letter from me from time to time. You know just to annoy you._

_Not sure how to end this,_

_Olivia Steel_

Olivia Steel. A strong name for an equally stubbornly strong woman. He held the letter in his hands, waiting for his father to enter his study. He knew he should tell his father about this Olivia Steel, he knew he should. So why did the thought make his stomach feel so unsettled?

"Federico," Giovanni placed a hand on his son's shoulder, squeezing it slightly before letting go. "I am glad you are home."

"I am happy to be home, padre," Federico smiled then his face fell and he looked at his father. "Has La Volpe informed you of all we found in Tuscany?"

"Yes," Giovanni nodded, looking slightly regretful. "He told me what happened. Poor child. Too young to die is a place like that."

Federico was about to correct his father and the master thief's assumption when he paused. He asked, slowly, "Padre, may I ask you something?"

"Of course," Giovanni replied, sitting in his chair.

Federico looked around the walls, trying to summon the nerve to ask and finally met his father's curious gaze. "Why were you looking for this girl?"

"She…was different. And I was curious," Giovanni admitted, with a deep sigh. "Perhaps I was not meant to know."

Federico was sure his eye twitched. _Curiosity? Curiosity? I went through all that for curiosity? _He took a deep calming breath. He said absently, "Perhaps." He idly wondered if he should tell his father about Olivia. He opened his mouth, when the words failed him. Instead he found himself saying, "I am going to see mother. Tell her I'm home."

"She will be happy to see you," Giovanni nodded his dismal and Frederico rose heading towards the door. As he closed the door behind him, he felt a guilt eating up at him for not telling his father.

But he reasoned with himself, it wasn't like it was life or death. And he touched the letter from Livvy thinking about the start anew she proposed. His father was right, she was different. He didn't know how, but he was sure he would find out.

One thing was for sure that Olivia Steel would certainly make things interesting. He grinned strolling into his home, strangely calm.

* * *

1.) "I am sensing a theme…" Livvy is talking about the apple. Reference to the Apple or the random women in brotherhood that are eating apples.

2.) The ruins of the Roman theatre outside of Tuscany on AC 2. Place where Rodrigo Borgia killed the eldest Pazzi member, or well left him for dead and Ezio mercifully finished him off.

3.) "I am a regular Edward Cullen…" Sparkly brooding vampire dude, main character of Twilight and beloved of Twihards everywhere, lol.

**RR s are appreciated. Don't worry just because Frederico is back in Florence doesn't mean we won't get to see our AC character. We will get there and get to Olivia really become the Red Hood.**

**THANKS**


	7. All That Glitters Isn't Gold Pt1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing! No Ezio. No Altair. I own nothing. This is purely for amusement, nothing else!**

**Story Info**

**Summary: Life or Death. That's usually what it all comes down to. But not for me. I got some thing else. I got a choice. Now follow me Olivia Steel, as I thrown into a world I never believed true and try to change a shattered future.**

**Pairings: Eventual! Ezio/OC, Mentions of Ezio/Many, Mentions OC/others.**

**Thank you, souldriven, Hawklan, Soxxy Moxxy Lacks A Lu****ng, LarrythePumpkin, madisongjohnson, for your reviews. Thank you all or all the follows and favorites and readers! You guys keep me going.**

**HEY! MAY BE UPPING THE RATING TO M! JUST TO LET YOU GUYS AND GALS KNOW!**

**Originally this chapter was longer, but I decided that it needed to be split into two parts so I didn't shove a whole lot of plot down you all's throat at once. (My friend just made a perverted comment that I shan't repeat)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

'**All That's Gold doesn't Glitter Pt 1'**

**Tuscany 1474, November**

Beads of sweat rolled down her cheek, as her dark stormy eyes concentrated on a spot on the wall. It had been a week since Frederico left and lot of things have happened. One, Livvy realized much to her chagrin, she missed the banter Frederico provided. She would never admit this out loud, she would rather stab herself with a hidden blade. Two, Livvy finally broke down and went to a doctor, even though the words 'Goat urine' and 'lead' almost sent her sprinting in the other direction. But she couldn't (even if she had tried.)

Her nostrils flared as she drew in a long shaking breath, pulled herself up and chin over the makeshift bar. Her running around playing hero and dueling left her with so many pulled muscles and sore limbs. When she got up the morning after, she had barely made it to bid Frederico farewell. Seriously, she found out she had muscles in places she had never been aware had muscles! Which is why, Livvy despite the pain, was trying to push herself. As she continued her pull ups, her sore limbs shook under the effort. She bit her lip forcing her thoughts on something other than painful burn coursing through her.

The Auditores and assassins.

She wasn't sure how to approach them, or even to approach them yet. They were a group that needed more than someone's word. Meaning proof…which none she had. It was partially why she had offered Frederico an olive branch(1), hoping he would accept. It would give her a way to keep an eye on them, and protect them from a distance till she could find or needed another way. She felt slightly guilty about using Frederico, but it was to save him, so in the long run she was okay with it.

It wasn't a completely designed plan, but she did have a while before the AC 2 storyline occurred. She finally decided to ask the date! Her limbs spasm and her fingers slipped, she found herself eating floor.

She hoped it was enough time.

* * *

Gaspare was man of morals, though few people knew this since he was after all a guard. And he had to keep his face carefully blank as Salmoni's tirade carried into the hall where he and another guard was stationed. "I have everything under control. There is no need for such a visit."

"I fear there is." A another voice came, oily and snake like, "My allies and I are wary you are might be unable to deal with this new development."

Gaspare's head tilted slightly, listening a little bit closer as a sense of dread filled him.

"I will not lose my power because some street rat has gotten a notion in his head that he can the _save the people. _A man is a man, he can be easily crushed," Salmoni's arrogance was impossible not to hear in his voice.

"Then see that he is," the second voice said, sternly. "The people can become very…disillusioned with so called heroes and if you don't put a stop to this Red Hood (Gaspare's heart jolted), then we will be forced to take drastic measures. I'm sure you understand."

There was a moment of complete silence, then came Salmoni's voice quaking slightly in fear, "Of course."

There was exchange of good-bye before Salmoni opened the door letting his guest out. The guard wasn't a tall man, but he was stocky built covered in a black cloak. His eyes raised and he sent the two guards a slightly piercing gaze before walking away with two of his own men flanking each of his sides. Gaspare watched him, feeling the ice in his blood slowly unthaw the further and further the man walked away.

"Guards," Salmoni said, stiffly.

Both guard turned to him, giving them their undivided attention. Salmoni's beady and black eyes looked over them before he asked, "Both of you were stationed at the prison? When the Red Hood was there?"

Gaspare felt a twinge of panic course through him as he watched Salmoni's hand rest on his blade. There was a beat before Gaspare and his fellow soldier replied in two different tones, (Gaspare's even, the other man's shaky), "Yes, sir." "Y-Yes, sir."

Gaspare wouldn't lie that when Salmoni's gaze flickered on him, he was sure the other man knew he had helped Livvy take down the prison. The look he received was pure hatred and boiling anger. He was afraid, but a strange sense of respite filled him as well, and he thought, _'I knew I couldn't get away with it forever.'_

Salmoni pulled out his blade and Gaspare watched the man stepped towards them, but Gaspare didn't flinch. Didn't back down. He would not to a man like Salmoni. The blade struck out, piercing flesh and Gaspare bit his lip to keep his cry of pain in…but it wasn't him that scream. Gaspare turned looking shocked down at the guard beside him.

The guard gurgled and coughed, crashing to the floor as Salmoni withdrew his blade.

Gaspare swallowed, barely keeping the sweat off his face. His dark eyes spared, his fellow guard a sympathetic glance before becoming stoic as Salmoni turned his gaze upon him. Gaspare tensed, waiting when Salmoni, surprisingly put the sword away. "You've been promoted," the man snarled.

"Promoted?" Gaspare asked carefully.

"You will be heading the hunt for the menace known as the Red Hood," Salmoni informed him coldly. His beady eyes drilled through Gaspare, searching for any sigh of discomfort or ill ease. "You have any qualms about that?"

Gaspare glanced at the other guard once more before looking Salmoni straight in the eye, replying coolly, "Of course not, sir."

* * *

"What are you doing, Federico?" A nearly seventeen year old Ezio Auditore questioned his older brother who sat at the table, seemingly frozen with pen and paper in hand.

Federico's head jerked upward in slight surprise before a smile crossed his features. He set the pen down and said, "Nothing of great importance." Tilting his head, he intently studied his younger sibling. "What troubles you, Ezio?"

Ezio shuffled before admitting. "Father."

Federico's eyebrows rose. "What about father?"

"Is it…normal for a banker to be going on so many trips out of the city?" Ezio asked.

Federico was slightly startled by the question and took a moment before answering. "Whatever makes you ask that?"

"It's just…" Ezio runs a hand through his dark locks, frustrated. "It's just something Vieri said earlier."

"Ezio," Federico shook his head, "you know better than to listen to that drivel Vieri sprouts. Father is just a banker; don't let Vieri's words trouble you any longer."

Ezio stared at him, his dark tawny eyes trying to find any lie on his older brother's face before his shoulders slumped. "You are right. I should not have let Vieri get to me so. So, who are you writing a letter?"

Federico blinked momentarily thrown by the sudden change in subject, before answering, "It is…it is a friend."

"A _friend, _huh?" Ezio wiggled his brow suggestively.

Federico cursed himself for teaching Ezio such ways in that moment and stated firmly folding the letter from his younger brother's curious gaze, "Just a friend."

"Bah!" Ezio teased. "Keep up this attitude, and you'll be all work and no play like Padre."

"I will not," Federico denied, faintly frightened by the thought.

"Oh? Then prove it," Ezio challenged.

"I will," Federico rose from the table, taking off after his younger brother. The letter left behind and neglected.

* * *

Livvy Steel made her way down the street, in what she liked to call her 'civilian' clothes. Today was the day, Livvy started piecing together a normal side to the crazy life she was going to lead. Going out for food, necessities and all that jazz. She was looking over the vegetable, checking there freshness when she saw a familiar person out of the corner of her eye.

She tilted her head, before greeting. "Good morning, Ciana."

The courtesan stood about a foot away, looking slightly surprised before replying, "Good morn, Livvy. How are you?"

"Very well," Livvy answered. She then scrutinized Ciana when she added, "Yourself?"

"I've…been better," the courtesan whispered. It was true. Ciana's eyes were shadowed and had bags underneath them. She also looked a lot thinner than the last time Livvy saw her.

Unsure of what to say, Livvy just nodded. "Well, I'll be seeing you."

She got about a foot away when the courtesan pulled her to a stop and she looked at the blond woman, who seemed to be struggling with something. Finally, Ciana said, "Cara…Cara's funeral is today. If you wanted to come, that is," the courtesan's fingers slipped off her arm, to fall at the blonde woman's side lifeless. "I think she would want you there."

Livvy felt her like her entire body was dumped in a vat of ice as the images of a twisted and broken body made their way to the forefront of her mind. She shoved down the sickness threatening to spew up past her lips and hastily ended the conversation, adverting her gaze from Ciana all the while, "I will try."

"Oh…okay," Ciana said, clearly disappointed.

Livvy bowed her head, slight before turning and continuing on her way. Or she tried when she bumped into someone. She was about to mutter an apology when she noticed the large, growing crowd. "What the hell?" she whispered out.

Ciana's brows were furrowed as she came to stand at Livvy's side. "What's going on?" the courtesan asked.

"Haven't the slightest clue," Livvy said, then reached out tapping a man on the shoulder. "Hey, buddy, what's going on?"

He frowned, but replied, "Salmoni. He's giving some kind of speech."

The effect was instantaneous. Ciana's eyes widened in panic and fear, while Livvy stiffened with anger. She raised her chin, pushing her self onto her tiptoes to try to see over the ground with little success. Livvy then was about to make her way to the front when Ciana clasped her arm. The courtesan gave a small shake of her head, "We should stay here."

Livvy frowned slightly, but made no other attempt to get closer. She crossed her arms over her chest, a sense of apprehension falling over her as she spotted guards moving through the crowd almost as if they were searching for something.

"Is that a guard?"

Livvy whirled to look where Ciana was looking and felt her mouth drop open in shock when she saw Gaspare standing there on the podium with a blank look on his face. She stared at him for a long moment unsure of what to think when Ciana continued, "I thought all guards were ugly brutes." Her green eyes appraised Gaspare approvingly. "Such a shame he is a guard, I would like to…"

"Don't," Livvy choked, whether on laughter or shock, she didn't know. "Don't be that girl."

Ciana just smirked slightly then her smirk dropped into a venomous snarl. "It's _him._"

She didn't need clarification as a man strode out. He was short, slightly plump covered in overly extravagant blue and golden clothing. His hair black as his beady malice filled eyes, and his large bristle mustached twitched jiggling his round face. There was a sense of entitlement in the way he held himself.

A hush fell over the crowd, as Salmoni eyed them like bugs. Livvy glanced at Ciana and whispered, "Some thing is not right about this."

Livvy didn't say anything, but kept her eye on the man. Her expression was tight, and her stormy eyes darkened as they narrowed on the man.

"There is a criminal terrorizing the streets of Tuscany. A madman pretending to be a friend, a kind hand, a hero. But, citizens of Tuscany do not be deceived by this liar, The Red Hood."

Ciana gasped, while Livvy felt her stomach fall ten stories. Her eyes immediately sought out Gaspare's dark one, they were as they were before: unreadable. She then looked at the guard that passed by them before narrowing her eyes at Salmoni.

"This person is a murder, and a thief." Salmoni stated, firmly. "Nothing more. Those found consorting with him will be considered equally as guilty and sentenced to death."

The more the words spewed from Salmoni's mouth, the more angrier Livvy became. Seriously, if she had been Bruce Banner, she would have been a mean, green fighting machine right now(2). "I can't believe this," Livvy hissed to Ciana. "They are making the Red Hood sound little more than a…petty murdering thief. Which I…he's not."

_But aren't you? _An unbidden voice came to the forefront of her mind. _You stole from people, and you blew up the prison, don't tell me you didn't think _everyone _survived. _Livvy felt her whole world still and Salmoni's speech became little more than a mesh of unintelligent sounds to her ears. Her palms became sweaty and her heart was pounding painfully against her ribcage.

_A murderer? Me? _The thought made her dizzy and horrible sick. It took everything took keep her standing. Ciana sent her a concerned glance, "Are you alright?"

She had to act. Whispering out of the corner of her mouth, "How much longer do you reckon he's going to be blowing hot air?"

"He's a politician," Ciana pointed out dryly. "He could be up there for days."

"Good point," Livvy admitted, with a humorless smile. She then started to walk away from the crowd.

The courtesan frowned, "Where are you going?"

All Ciana received in reply was a mysterious smile.

* * *

"A reward has been set for anyone who will help in the capture of-" Salmoni's pompous speech was cut off by a loud wolf whistle. Everyone's head turned to the rooftops and there standing with legs languidly crossed at the ankles, leaning back against the balcony railing stood the Red Hood. The Red Hood crossed her arms over her chest, with a tight smile upon her lips.

Livvy stared down at the baffled expressions and would have savored them, if not the fact she was precariously perch on a metal bar where a decorate hanging pot of flowers swayed below her. She swallowed back her fear and said, "Looking for me? Well, here I am." She gestured to herself then added to the crowd, "I suppose all of you deserve a reward."

Some people chuckled, probably Ciana one of them, while the others looked at each other as if not believing that the Red Hood stood there. Livvy focused her attention on Salmoni, "Now, I believe you wanted to talk?"

"You!" Salmoni finally gathered his wits. "Guards! Guards!"

Livvy mocked him his voice underneath her breath, waiting for the guards to climb their way back up. Talking a step back onto the steady ground, she looked at the two guards, "Only two? I'm insulted!"

They pulled out swords and Livvy's mouth twitched, cursing herself for not putting her weapons with her suit in that 'secret hidey hole' she claimed. "Well, are you going to stand there? I haven't all day!"

One guard leapt forward, bringing the sword down in a large arch. Livvy sidestepped, feeling a whoosh of air flow past her letting her now how close that call had been. She gritted her, teeth taking a step back.

The second guard tripped her, sending her sprawling to the ground. She caught something shiny out of the corner of her eye and rolled out of the way, hearing the sword clang against the rooftop. The guard stumbled back, jarred by the force. Livvy took this moment to leap to her feet and to tackle guard number two, shoving him straight off the roof. There was a cry of panic, and she heard a loud thud. _He's out. If he isn't, well, I actually pity the poor bas-_A hiss escaped her lips as something ripped through her left leg. She whirled around, clasping her thigh with one hand and glared at the guard who held his blood stained sword proudly.

"Alright, now I'm pissed off," Livvy announced angrily. She lunged forward, sending a fist to the guard's face. Hissing as her fingers hit his helmet, making her fingers go numb.

He elbowed her right in the cheek. Her skull jarred and she was pretty sure she bit a hole through her lip as blood filled her mouth. Coughing and spitting the blood out, she cursed, "You, ass."

Her eyes moved over his form, taking his stance and when he lunged, she knew what to do. She fell to her knees, letting the sword flying over her head and sent a punch straight to his family jewels. The guard let go his sword, his hand reaching down as his eyes bulged so far out of his skull, Livvy was sure they would pop out. "And that is what you get for being a male chauvinistic society," Livvy told him, lightly before doing an impressive roundhouse kick straight to his face. His eyes rolled back and he slumped down to the ground.

"Look at me!" Livvy nearly squealed. "I'm all bada-aah. Ow." Doing that made her head throb painfully, she pressed a hand against her cheek trying to soothe the pain away. It didn't work. "Okay, maybe not as badass as I thought…" Livvy turned away from the guards and walked towards the ledge and say faces still peered upward eager to know what happen. When they saw the Red Hood, they were shouts of awe and murmurs. Livvy's eyes found Salmoni and she glared.

"I don't appreciate being called a murder or a thief, especially by one. So consider this a warning or in my personal opinion, a taste of what's to come." _When in doubt, use bravo. It throws off your enemies and makes you feel better._ Wincing as she moved her leg, she thought, _Okay. Not all better, but some. Huh. _She eyed Salmoni who was turning an interesting shade of purple. _I didn't even know it was humanely possible for someone to turn that color! _

"Guards!" More came when he shouted. "SEIZE HIM! I WANT HIS HEAD!"

"On a silver platter?" The Red Hood blurted out before she could help herself. "Cause you know gold is so out of style."

There was laughter and there was a loud roar of anger that kicked on her self preservation-yes, it actually exists-and she started back pedaling from the guards quickly scaling towards the rooftops. "I think this is a good time to take my leave, no?"

She did a jaunty wave to Ciana's who eyes widened in realization before she turned and bolted from the oncoming wave of guards. Their armor clinked and clanked together in their haste to catch her. Livvy had always been a fast runner, even as a child. It was something she was really grateful for, especially since an arrow went spiraling past her head.

_Holy shizballs! _She slipped down the side of the building, monkey like cursing when her muscles spasm in the effort. _I so owe my gym teacher an apology! A big apology!_

Arms wrapped around her waist, sending her to the ground. She rolled, burying her elbow into the guard's stomach before rolling again and ripping his arms away from her and then she quickly rolled off of him, and kicked him off the edge.

"AAHHHH!" Thud.

_That doesn't get old…_She flinched, when a kick to the face sent her back down. She tried to push herself up but the guards kicked her keeping her down, their foot stomps making the scaffolding beneath their feet creak. Livvy hissed, holding up her arms trying to block the attack as one tried to stab her, and twisted his wrist. He cried out stumbling back, the other guard catching him to keep him from falling backwards.

Livvy swiftly grabbed the knife and buried it into the ropes tethering the scaffolding to the roof and cut. The guard exclaimed, "What are you doing, idiota?"

She ignored him and threw the knife, the guards leapt back, but he wasn't her aim. It was the other rope and the other end of the scaffold, bringing the heel down upon the knife and did it again, the rope severing. The guards still there attack as the scaffold underneath their feet shift and she quickly curled her feet up, and then pressed them against the scaffolding. It quickly, creaked and started tilting away from the roof. She then sent kicks straight at the guards' knees, swiftly putting any stop attempt of them jumping to safety. They gave unmanly screams as they fell to their doom.

Livvy took a moment, sucking in deep breath before peering over the edge. She giggled, seeing a few guards that were on the ground hadn't got out of the way in time. "You bastado!"

But a few hand and Livvy immediately shot to her feet and began to run again. At least, she was getting fit and toned with all this running; every cloud has a silver lining. Throwing a glance over her shoulder, she saw the guards pursue her. _Damn, why won't they just give up? _

Her strength was failing, adrenaline would no longer be enough to keep her sprinting, and especially with each step it took the wound on her leg wider and longer. She blanched, feeling the waterfall of blood pour down her leg. One of the guards had caught up with her and slashed her side with his knife.

Livvy bit her lip as a scream tore through her throat. Her feet stumbled and the next thing she knew was she stumbled off the roof. The drop, luckily hadn't been fatal, but sent a searing pain through her calves when she landed. "Damn," she cursed, sparing the people who back away from her a quick glance before running forward.

She couldn't trust to blend in, she was barely good at it but there had to be somewhere to hide. She turned around a corner when she saw it. Her escape.

She dove for it like a man dying of thirst would for water and her vision was filled with hay. Holding her breath, she listened while pressing down tightly on her side.

"Where did he go?"

There were a few exclamations and Livvy closed her eyes tightly hoping that they wouldn't check the cart.

"Can't believe that bastardo got away!" Another exclaimed.

She fought the urge to snigger, barely, and waited until their voices faded away.

As she lay in the cart of hay, she clasped her hands together, lips quirking to the side thinking that this certainly wasn't what she had in mind when she woke up this morning. _Note to self, train more. A LOT more._

* * *

"It is troubling," Nicolai Machiavelli stated his dark eyes serious and his lips turned in a frown as he studied the other assassins.

"I agree," Giovanni nodded. "Salmoni forces grow stronger each day, and I fear if he allies himself with the templars, we may be looking at an attack on Florence."

"If he hasn't already joined them," La Volpe pointed out, darkly.

Nicolai tapped his desk and he turned to Giovanni, "Could Florences forces hold them off?"

"Perhaps," Giovanni stated. "If all were on our side, I would be certain of this, but I've seen too many of men being bought of by the Pazzi. We may very well be on our own."

"Perhaps, I should go," La Volpe offered, "and see just what Salmoni's play is?"

Nicolai nodded. "Do that. And, La Volpe, if you determine him to be a threat, treat him as such."

La Volpe nodded and walked out the door. Giovanni tilted his head, "I suppose that only leaves on bit of business."

"Yes," Nicolai tapped his chin. "I have heard the strangest rumors of someone called the Red Hood."

"Ally or enemy?" Giovanni asked.

"That has yet to be determined."

* * *

Gaspare watched Salmoni who seemed rather smug of himself for one had been bested earlier the day by the Red Hood, in public. And yet, that didn't wipe the hideous grin off his face.

"Tonight, gentlemen," Salmoni's voice caused all the nearby guards to jump, save Gaspare, "the Red Hood shall be no more."

"What do you mean?" Gaspare dared to ask after a long moment.

"Men like the Red Hood are weak, easily put down like bugs. But sometimes bugs can be tricky and you have to be just a tricky to kill one. The Red Hood is nothing more than a tricky bug."

Gaspare felt a spark of rage at Olivia being compared to a bug, but kept his face blank as he watched the man pace back and forth mumbling. "Irony," Salmoni chuckled darkly. "I think it's a man's best tool, especially for men like this Red Hood. He will die in the way he made a fool out of me."

The laughter sent a horrible chill down Gaspare's back and the guard went and faced the military fort with a troubled stare.

* * *

"There you go," the _Il Dottore _stated, finishing stitching up her leg.

Livvy nodded. _"Bene."_

"This is the second time you've been here in that last week, I expect a much more time to pass before I see you again," the doctor said, in his own weird way of telling her to be careful.

"I shall try," Livvy smiled, paying the man before walking away. She waited until she was in the alleyway and used the latter, gingerly putting weight on her hurt leg as she climbed to the rooftops. She needed rest, which was unlikely since she was pretty sure Ciana had quite a few questions for her.

She absentmindedly moving across the rooftops, red cape billowing behind her dramatically as she headed toward the abandon building she called home when she flash of armor dance down below. She looked down upon the streets and saw two guards marching towards the military fort. Her eyes narrowed, _Something is not right. _

It's when she saw her, a courtesan being dragged behind them kicking and screaming all the way. Livvy's heart lurched into her throat, _Not again. This can't be happening again…_

Anger soon replaced the fear and surprise, boiling in her stomach, Livvy followed them with renewed pace. _No, no, I cannot let this happen again. _Her heart was thundering in her chest, and she dropped to the streets, barely feeling the sting in her leg as a new wave of adrenaline crept through her.

She hurried towards the scuffling sounds of a struggle when suddenly it all went quiet. Fearing what that might mean, she turned the corner only to find no one. _Damnit! I lost sight of them! _Panic urged her forward, and she ventured further into the dark night and down the alley way when she then turn right and froze in step.

There were no guards, only the courtesan her hair tangled and ripped, rocking back and forth on the ground in the middle of the quiet and empty street, sobs shaking her shoulders. Livvy took a step forward, ignoring the voice that told her to get out of there.

"Are you alright?" Livvy approached the quivering woman on the ground. "Hey, hey, it's going to be…" A glint sent Livvy propelling backward to dodge the knife, the courtesan sent at her and at first Livvy thought the woman mistake her for a guard until four hands, two grabbing each of her arms pulled and tossed her backward into the military fort. Quickly, she rolled onto her feet, and watched horrified as the gate slid shut. The guards turned to the courtesan, "Feel up to a little _celebration _afterwards?"

Olivia gagged when the courtesan grabbed each of the man's arms, agreeing with a smirk. The Red Hood watched bemused as they walk away and slowly turned eyeing to fort. The feeling of wrongness only increased tenfold when she saw not a single guard in the fort. Not. A. Single. Guard.

_It's a trap!_

She shuffled her feet, and she coughed at the distinct and heavy odor that filled her nose. She looked down and her stomach powder beneath her foot covered the ground like a snow would at winter time. Her eyes widening and she looked around for any escape, aware of the guard at the other side of the gate, bringing a torch towards the ground.

Her feet set off at a pace she hadn't been aware she could muster and she climbed up some scaffolding as quick as she could hoping beyond all hope that she could get out in…

The world around her exploded.

* * *

**ONE MORE CHAPTER UNTIL LIVVY HEADS TO FLORENCE! What AC assassin (not Ezio, Giovanni or Frederico) would you guys like to see in the next chapter? Vote now! REVIEW ALWAYS FUEL MY WRITING DON:T BE SHY! lol**

**Author Note: This story will be upped to Rated M because of the context of the next chapter leaves me worried, so I just wanted to let you guys know.**

**Refernces:**

1.) Olive Branch-it means a truce or alliance. Dates back to the Greek City of Athens, where Athena gifted them with olive trees. Also on American currencies, the eagle holding an Olive branch to symbolize America unison and other things.

2.)Bruce Banner-the Hulk. When he gets mad, he turns into a giant green rage monster who is usually a hero but sometimes he can't control himself.

**Italian:**

**Bastardo-I think the translation is pretty self explanation, no?**

**Il Dottore- the Doctor**

**Bene- good?**


	8. Interlude: Modern Day Challenges

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing! No Ezio. No Altair. I own nothing. This is purely for amusement, nothing else!**

**Story Info**

**Summary: Life or Death. That's usually what it all comes down to. But not for me. I got some thing else. I got a choice. Now follow me Olivia Steel, as I thrown into a world I never believed true and try to change a shattered future.**

**Main Pairings: Eventual! Ezio/OC, (Mentions of Ezio/Many, Mentions OC/others.)**

**Other Pairings: Ciana/Gaspare (Will add others when decided upon)**

**Thank you, **dragonsire13**, **pretzel-logic**, and **Yanderegrl43ver**, for your reviews. Thank you all or all the follows and favorites and readers! You guys keep me going.**

**HEY! MAY BE UPPING THE RATING TO M! JUST TO LET YOU GUYS AND GALS KNOW!**

**INTERLUDE**

'**A Change That Begins'**

The Sanctuary was far from quiet and composed. Tension was high, and everyone was going through some serious changes. And not just personal changes, the world was changing to. Desmond Miles' face was stuck in frown, trying to decipher the mysterious Red Hood, Olivia Steel that appeared in Ezio's memories all the suddenly. She was new, he never saw her before in his…Ezio's life. Yet Ezio trusted her as if she had been with him for years.

That was only one of the many changes. After her appearance, like a ripple effect other changes began to occur. Small changes…at first. Like some changes in memories, small things like time, places. Then the big changes came, the templar organization shrinking in size (still a major threat) but there power was dwindling. Assassins that were dead, suddenly were not. There numbers going from a handful, to at least a few hundred.

And the only people who knew about these changes were Desmond, Lucy, Shawn and Rebecca.

Shawn was angrily having a spat on the phone with another assassin, "Look, I was there, I know he bloody killed over-" He pulled back the phone giving an aggravated look. "They hung up." He ran a hand down his face. "This is insane." He spun around in his chair and pointedly told them all, "We are all insane."

"Dude, this is seriously messed up!" Desmond complained.

"I…I don't like this guys." Rebecca's voice wavered. "I guess we can be sorta grateful, but half of these people I just got emails from, I saw die. I was there with them…and it's…"

Desmond frowned, trying to understand what the others were going through and he turned to Lucy. "What about you? What do you remember?"

"It's like…I remember both," Lucy stated with a frown. "I remember them dying…then I also remember them living…I remember taking down templar hideouts that I've never helped taken down, but I do remember taking it down…it's all so confusing."

"Like having two sets of memories?" Desmond stated.

"Exactly," Lucy said, placing her hands on her hips. "I think that's its because of this…Olivia woman, who suddenly cropped up in Ezio's memories."

"You think she is doing this?" Desmond blinked in surprise.

"I think she is part of it," Lucy frowned. She then looked imploringly at Desmond, "I know…that this will be a lot to ask of you, Desmond but…I think we need to restart from the beginning of Ezio's memories."

"It's not too much to ask," Desmond replied, seriously. "I want to know what's going on as much you do and if going through Ezio's memories again will help, I'll do it."

Lucy smiled at him brilliantly and Desmond felt warmth crawl up his neck as he gave her a sheepish grin. He then added, with a slight wince, "But can we skip all the sex scenes? Seeing my ancestor do the dirty is just not my idea of fun."

Lucy let out a snort of laughter while Shawn just rolled his eyes and Rebecca full out laughed out loud.

Desmond turned heading towards the animus when a bright light flashed above him and suddenly something fell on him.

Leo had gotten half way through Olivia's game, when suddenly a bright light consumed him. Now, he was lying upon something alive and moving. With a yelp, he tumbled backwards and Desmond yelled, "What the fu-"

"Holy shit!" Leo shouted, looking around at all of them stunned. "Holy shit!" He then looked at the sky, "Olivia, I blame you!"

*LINE HERE*

Rrs are appreciated.

**Thank all ya for the reviews, follows and favorites, you all are wonderful. I wanted to put this up again, just to let you know that the rating is going to be upped.**

**JUST TO LET YOU GUYS AND GALS KNOW THAT I WILL BE UPPING THE RATING TO M, because of something in the next chapter that aren't Rated T material, so I wanted to give you guys and gals a notice so you didn't I delete it because I"M NOT! I have big plans for this series.**

**Stay tuned, the next chapter will be up soon. :D **

**Also, I will be replacing this note with a chapter, so keep an eye out just in case you don't want to miss it. And remember this fic will be rated M**


	9. All That Glitters Isn't Gold Pt2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing! No Ezio. No Altair. I own nothing. This is purely for amusement, nothing else!**

**Story Info**

**Summary: Life or Death. That's usually what it all comes down to. But not for me. I got some thing else. I got a choice. Now follow me Olivia Steel, as I thrown into a world I never believed true and try to change a shattered future.**

**Pairings: Eventual! Ezio/OC, Mentions of Ezio/Many, Mentions OC/others.**

**Thank you, dragonsire13, Soxxy Moxxy Lacks A Lung, Hawkbelly, and My Ashland for your reviews. Thank you all for all the follows and favorites and readers! You guys keep me going.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

'**All That's Gold doesn't Glitter Pt 2'**

* * *

**Tuscany 1474**

_There is something to be said about being blown up. It's quick, painful and doesn't let your life flash before your eyes. _Gently water lapped over the unconscious form, and the piece of wood she had been floating on, tilting over and she slipped face down into the dark, murky underwater._ So moral of the story is…it sucks._

* * *

Gaspare watched as the building exploded, feeling his heart do the same in his chest. Glancing at the other guards, he stepped into the shadows and started down towards the flaming mess knowing he had only seconds to find her. _If there was anything left to find_, he thought grimly.

Burning wood, shattered stones, and flames licking the ground. Not a soul in sight, not even a guard, came to see. The civilians too afraid, and the guards waiting for the Red Hood to die, if she hadn't already. Gaspare moved across the ground, his dark brown eyes swept over the silent scene. The entire military fort was in shambles, and poured into the streets over into Tuscany. Even some rumble into the dark green water, hissing as their flames were put out. He caught something red out of the corner his eyes and turned. There wafting with the current was a body, face down. The red cape drifting lifeless in the water.

"Olivia," he breathed out.

Without hesitation, he jumped down into the water. His body cut through water and his arms curled around her tiny body, weighed down blood and water.

He hoisted her body out of the water and carried her to the docks, glancing around to make sure that no one was around. He laid her out and pulled himself out of the water. He knelt down at her side, eyes frantically searching over her and he head skipped a beat when he realized she wasn't breathing. "Merda," he cursed, tearing back the hood.

Livvy's face was ashen, bruised and bleeding. Her blue lips unmoving and she looked beyond death. "No, no. Stay here, Olivia," Gaspare urged, gently tilting her head back slightly before placing both of his hands on her chest. He pressed down on her chest, five times, then he pried open lifeless lips and breathed into them. He pulled back and pressed down on her chest again. "Come on. Not like this. Not like this."

Each passing second, his hope dwindled. "Come on!" He nearly shouted, pressing on her chest and when he was about to lean down towards her again when Livvy made a horrid noise before spitting up water. He wrapped his hands around her, leaning her up letting her cough the rest of the murky water up. As soon as she could she sucked in a greedy breath, blinking her eyes trying to focus on the world around her.

"Thank heavens," Gaspare whispered out.

He sorta wished he hadn't. Stormy eyes snapped towards him, no longer blurry but filled with recognition and anger and betrayal. "You," her voice, even though low and cracked, was like thunder and she drew in a giant breath summoning all her strength. Next thing his head snapped backwards and his jaw stung. He lifted his hand, rubbing the jaw and looked down at the slumped form glaring at him. "That hurt…"

Her eyes narrowed into slits as she looked slightly smug. Gaspare shook his head, reaching to help her up and she stiffened in his embrace. "I didn't know," Gaspare whispered.

She didn't looked convinced. Her breaths harsh like a wounded animal waiting for its moment to flee.

"I swear, Olivia," he looked her straight in the eye as he earnestly told her, "I didn't know about any of this." He raised his head to glance around the docks then back at her. "I don't know how to convince you, but all I can tell you is that there are guards searching around for any sign of your survival so we have to move and _now_."

She stared at him, dispassionately for a moment longer, before lifting her arms slight and he threw one of her arms over his shoulder slipping, his arm around her waist. He raised her off the ground and helped her get her footing.

Together they shuffled away from the docks, and through an alleyway. Livvy's harsh breaths breaking the tense silence and they went to step out into the main street way when Gaspare abruptly pulled them back. Livvy hissed, sending him a dirty look while he put a finger to his lips before pointing.

Livvy followed and eyes widened as she saw a large group of guards rushing down the street. She glanced at Gaspare, who remarked, "Salmoni isn't taking any chances. I've never seen him want to kill someone so badly as you."

She just gave him a tired look which prompted him to ask, "Is there anywhere safe I can take you?"

* * *

Ciana nearly jumped out of her skin when there was a pounding at her door. She pulled herself out of bed warily, grabbing her knife and slowly crept down the stairs towards the front door. The knocking was increasing in volume and insistence. Ciana muttered to herself, "Who is out at this ungodly hour?"

"Olivia?" Then her eyes fell on the tattered and burn cloak. "What happened?" Ciana demanded of the guard, sending him an impressive glare.

"Livvy…blew…up…" Livvy panted out with a light laugh. The guard and courtesan stared at her for a moment, as if deeming her insane.

"Is there somewhere I can set her down?" The guard instead asked. Ciana narrowed her eyes and insult upon her lips, when Livvy groaned. Reluctantly, Ciana stepped aside and said, "Follow me."

She led them to a small room and gestured to the bed, "Here."

"Grazie," the guard said, before laying Livvy down upon it gently. "Olivia," he asked waving his fingers in front of her eyes forcing her to focus on him, "where does it hurt?"

_Where does it hurt? What kind of stupid question was that? _Livvy thought processing the question, then she glared daggers into the guard wishing she had the strength to say, _'I was nearly blown to pieces, you idiot! Where does it _hurt? _It hurts everywhere! WHY ARE ALL GUARDS IDIOTS?' _

"We should get a doctor," Ciana announced.

Livvy made a whine, trying to say no. She didn't want some goat urine medicine and knowing her luck, that's what it would be.

"No," Gaspare said for her. Forget what she had said about Gaspare being an idiot, he wasn't. He was a lovely, intelligent man.

The courtesan turned, regarding him coolly. "Excuse me? Do you not see her? She looks like she's been knocking at Death's door!" Then she added, indignant, "And did you just tell me what to do?"

Gaspare looked exhausted wiping a hand down his face, before turning to the courtesan. "The streets are filled with guards. They won't hesitate to hurt anyone they deem suspicious."

Ciana frowned, glancing at Livvy before moving towards the dresser, and pulling out a few items. Livvy's brows furrowed and she opened her mouth to ask what she was doing when light suddenly flooded the room. Ciana turned holding a candle tightly in her hands and she finally saw the full extent of Livvy's injuries. "My god, guards did this to you?"

Livvy shook her head lightly. She coughed out, "Salm…Salmoni…"

"That bastardo!" Ciana scowled, fiercely. "I'll slice him open and make him choke on his own entrails, given the chance."

"Crea…creative," Livvy muttered appreciatively.

Ciana knelt beside Livvy, and looked over her. "You are a mess. And an idiot."

Livvy made a noise, like a half-hearted argument before sagging against the bed. Letting out a long deep breath, she hissed when Ciana prodded too hard on a bruise.

"Gaspare," the guard suddenly introduced himself.

"I don't care," Ciana retorted, bluntly. She paused in unbuttoning Livvy's shirt and turned to the guard, giving him a pointed look. Gaspare flushed out slightly, "I'll be outside. Call if you need anything."

The courtesan raised an eyebrow as he closed the door behind him and she turned to the Red Hood. "You two something?" Ciana asked dryly.

Livvy shook her head. "…all yours…" she hacked.

Ciana said nothing, just kept removing the layers of coloring until she gave a sharp intake of breath. "Oh, gods," Ciana breathed out as she saw the piece of shrapnel sticking out of Olivia's side. "Oh, dear…uh, Gap…Gam…man! Guard!"

"Gaspare!" Livvy croaked out.

Gaspare opened the door, his form taunt for a fight and his eyes swept over Ciana then landed on Livvy's wound. Ciana whispered, "We are going to need that doctor."

"Don't open the door until I am back," Gaspare instructed her as he briskly made his way out of the house. Ciana nodded, following him and locking the door behind him. The courtesan then rushed back to her friend's side.

Livvy looked significantly paler, her breaths more labored than before. Ciana told her, "Okay, you have to stay awake. Please."

"I don't…think I can…think…" Livvy's voice sounded far off. "I think…I going to…" _pass out…_

Livvy's eyes fell close until something hit her across the face, leaving a very painful sting in her cheek. Her stormy eyes snapped open and stare incredulously at the courtesan who glared down at her fiercely. Ciana said, pointing a threatening finger towards her, "Don't fall asleep."

She stared down the courtesan, wishing she could summon the strength to point out that passing our and sleep were two different things, but held back figuring she'd probably get slapped again. She nodded lightly and Ciana's hand lowered. _If Salmoni don't kill me…I think Ciana will, _the Red Hood thought.

* * *

"Please, we have little time!" Gaspare stared imploringly into the doctor's mask.

With a sigh, the doctor finally relented. "Fine. Fine. Take me to the wounded." They weaved through the streets avoiding guards, and the doctor telling him, "If we are caught, I had no part in any of this!"

"Of course," Gaspare assured him, though he really couldn't care less. The images of a pale, hauntingly pale face were burned into his mind. "Here," he opened the door to Ciana's residence without so much as a knock and ducked out of the way of a skillet being swung at him. "What the hell?" He cursed.

Ciana glowered, dropping the skillet to her side. "You said not to open the door until you came back. I assumed you were going to knock…or say some secret password…"

Gaspare held back the curses. "Olivia?" He asked.

"She's still awake…barely…" Ciana murmured, worriedly. "This way doctor."

They led the doctor to the room. The doctor sighed, recognizing her and he said, "What did I say earlier?"

Livvy made a painful face which was supposed to be a smile, but failed epically. "'elp?" She pleaded.

The doctor set down his bag and stared pulling out tools and Livvy's pleading face fell staring at the medieval medical equipment with horror. Livvy started shaking her head and saying, "N'elp! N'elp! 'Et m' die!(2)" But her voice was too slurred to make it out.

_Oh, God! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! _Livvy turned her gaze from the wound, and the doctor who brought a shiny, sharp tool towards her. The doctor turned to the guard, "You will have to restrain her."

Livvy let out a whimper, wishing for a needle. She hated needles, but they were so much better than this. Gaspare's hands clamped down her arms, pinning her down. Ciana stood off to the side, her hands clenched together worriedly. The doctor was tenacious and determined, pulling the shards of wood out of her wound.

A slight screech escaped her as the doctor had to tug not so gently on a piece. The doctor muttered, "This one is going to hurt a lot worse." He reached towards the largest piece that was buried deep within her side. He grabbed it and then pulled.

Gaspare threw his hand over her mouth as she arched off the bed with a howl of pain. Ciana winced in sympathy, drabbing the cool wet rag across her forehead.

Livvy whimpered, falling back against the bed. It felt like someone was dragging hot knives across her skin, except it was underneath the skin pushing out. She breathed in sharp, quick gasps, her entire body quivering as the doctor continued to pull the pieces out of her side. "Shhh," Gaspare ran his hand through her hair in comforting motion. Blackness swamped her vision as she tried to make sense of the words the Il dottore exchanged with the guard and courtesan.

"Infection…fever…needs stitches…"

"Will she be alright?"

Livvy didn't get the answer before she was out.

* * *

La Volpe stared at the mess of the military fort and muttered, "Dear God, what happened here?"

The chaos was so much, the townspeople staring and whispering while the guards divulged nothing. The Master thief narrowed his eyes on the scene, catching the words of 'Red Hood' or 'Salmoni'. He turned, briskly running across the rooftops, knowing he had to send word to the Assassins of this new development. Tuscany was far from safe.

* * *

_Livvy was lost. Scared. And drowning._

_Drowning in all the red._

_She tried to run, run against the current puling her under went a malicious voice hissed, "Running again, Exiled? Always running, always will."_

_Livvy opened his mouth to suck in a breath and choked on the red. The voice continued, "Runaway. Leave. There is nothing you can change here!"_

_Was the voice right? She always ran away, always avoided. "And you'll have not only blood on your hands, but oceans of it around you…" She shook her head, kicking her legs and burst the surface only to have hands grab her shoulders. She looked up in shock and whispered out, "Carl?"_

_Carl's face was blank, lifeless and his grip became painful, shoving Livvy back under the red water._

"_If you do not stay away, Exiled, I will destroy you." The cruel female voice stated, smugly. Livvy drowned in the darkness._

* * *

One hour later after much work, the doctor opened up the door. Ciana perked up and Gaspare stood from his seat. "Well?" The guard asked.

"She is alive and doing well," the doctor told. "It is doubtful that she would be awake until morn. I have left more medicine to give on the dresser, when she starts to feel the pain. Good night."

The doctor walked out the door, and Ciana and Gaspare sighed in unison having to wait even more.

* * *

The morning light gently wafted through the windows, the sun blinding with no cloud to stop her. But that wasn't what woke Ciana or Gaspare up. It was the instant banging at the door. Gaspare jerked, his brown eyes snapping open in a flash and he looked to Ciana who brows furrowed in confusion. "Expecting anyone?" He asked.

"No," Ciana said, bemused.

Gaspare shot to his feet, and he walked towards the window, peeking out before darting back. "Guards," he hissed, wondering what they were doing here. Did they know that Livvy was here?

"What?" Ciana's eyes widened. "What do we do?"

"Open up!" Demanded a voice from the other side.

Gaspare licked his lips before darting towards the bedroom where Livvy was. He took in her red clothing and the red cape lying on the floor. "Shit," he cursed.

Ciana followed him, glancing back towards the front door that was now shaking on its hinges. Licking her lips, she said, "Take off your shirt."

"Pardon?" The guard turned to her, eyes widening.

Ciana jabbed a finger at his chest. "Take off _your_ shirt."

* * *

The front door was busted in and the guard hissed, "We are coming! We are under orders to check every house in the vicinity-" He moved through the empty living space, gesturing for the others to search up the stairs as he moved to the left. There were noises coming out of the room, so the guard strode forward and opened the door. The poor bastard froze, flushing at the sight of a very beautiful woman straddling a man.

"Pervertito!(3)" Ciana hissed, angrily at the man, while Gaspare remained beneath her tense as if she were an angry snake prepared to bite. Eyeing the man candy, she was tempted to do. Though she would die before admitting to such a thing.

The guard at the door appeared flustered and stuttered out an apology. "I'm s-sorry-I was just following orders."

"And now that you've seen, go away!" Ciana stated venomously. The guard stuttered out another apology and the door slammed with a snap.

"Crisis adverted," the courtesan sighed.

"Do you mind?" Gaspare asked, finally.

"Mind what?" Ciana asked, blankly.

"Sitting on me," Gaspare said, exasperated. He shifted underneath her, trying to not show how much she was affecting him in this moment.

You know," a third voice interjected, "I don't recall agreeing to this threesome."

Ciana jumped, flustered while Gaspare flushed guilty. Livvy's bleary eyes peered at them, with a questioning gaze. "You," she pointed at Ciana, "hate guards. Why are you—" She trailed off when her eyes fell on Gaspare's impressively toned upper body. "Whoa!" Livvy found that she couldn't tear her eyes away and blurted out, "Does the _rest_ of you look like _that_?"

Ciana couldn't stop the laughter that fell past her lips, as the guard's mouth dropped open and his face went red as a freshly ripe tomato. Livvy then leaned over, snuggled against one of his muscled arms, "My god, you are really warm."

"Olivia," the courtesan trying not to laugh, "are you okay?"

"No," Livvy said, pouting as Gaspare carefully drew his arm away from her. "I think I'm stoned. And a pervert," she tossed Gaspare's abs another glance. "I think that doctor stoned me and now I'm a pervert."

"What?" Gaspare blinked. "No, Livvy, you're alive and not stoned." He decided it was best to leave the pervert comment untouched. He caught Ciana's look, the courtesan was as confused as he was. 'Pain?' The guard mouthed.

Ciana shrugged.

Livvy continued, not seeing the exchange, "Are you sure? Cause I'm pretty sure this is what being stoned feels like. Stupid pot doctor with all his…_pot_."

"Pot doctor? Why would a doctor have a pot?" Gaspare asked, even more confused.

"I think," Ciana guessed, "the medicine is still…" She paused unsure of what word to use, "…_affecting_ her."

"Yes, that must be it," Gaspare shifted uncomfortable as Livvy poked his arm with a finger. Livvy, even in her drugged haze, comprehended the look and she snapped, "You're uncomfortable? You? I'm the one who has had to sit through this entire conversation with her straddling you!"

Ciana and Gaspare's wide eyes locked and then looked down, realizing they were still sitting there in a very compromising position. The courtesan leaped off as if he burned (Livvy muttered, "Pants, thank god." Her eyes trailed to his abs. "Then again…") and Ciana apologized, "I am so sorry."

"Not, it's okay," Gaspare assured her, his hand rubbing his face trying to will the flush away.

"I bet," Livvy looked amused, glancing between the pair intently. "You two are certainly chummy for two people who are at each other's throats, when I was last awake."

There was a beat before Ciana announced, "I hope this medicine wears off soon." Gaspare nodded in agreement, while Livvy stared at them bemused.

"How do you know this isn't my natural state of being?" Questioned Livvy, brusquely.

"I hope not," the courtesan whispered.

Livvy gave her a half-hearted glare, because well, there were two Ciana flickering in her vision and it was hard to tell which one to glare at. Slowly she turned her gaze to Gaspare giving him a look only a woman can give a man before demanding, "Get out of the bed."

* * *

Sun.

Another day had come.

And Livvy was itching to be free of this house.

It would be at least a week for her to be able to walk without a walking stick. Two and half, until the pain and wounds were healed, save for the hole in her side. That would take nearly a month, at least. That's what the doctor said. That was time that Livvy didn't have, gingerly moving around the room with a walk stick ignoring the scowl that Ciana sent her. After another minute, she finally tiredly plopped into the chair and scowled at the peach placed in front of her.

"So they think I'm dead?" Livvy's lips pursed.

"Indeed those seem to be the rumors," Gaspare nodded, solemnly.

Livvy sighed, brushing her hair out of her face. She bit her lip, sighing, "I have to do something."

"You can't go out there," Ciana glowered placing a drink in front of Gaspare. "You won't stand a chance against the guards."

"They should be afraid of me, not the other way around," Livvy stated. Perhaps that was a bit prideful statement, but it was true none the less. Livvy admitted after a moment, after taking a bite of her food. "I need…I need them to think that I am a phantom that can appear out of any shadow, and when I do, they don't stand a chance. No matter how much damage they do to me."

"Well, you can't do that now, with your hurt leg, your side…" Ciana began, but stopped when Livvy made an aggravated noise in her throat.

"I'm aware of that," she shifted uncomfortable, her sore muscles quaking. "Believe me, I'm aware of that. But the longer I stay down, the more Salmoni wins and the harder it will be to come back from that."

A deep, trouble silence filled the room. Gaspare finally spoke, "I have to get going before my absence becomes suspicious, if it already hasn't."

Livvy nodded. "Be careful."

Gaspare took the word with a nod. "You as well."

He glances over at Ciana who looked everywhere but at him, then shook his head and walked out the door. Livvy tapped her fingers across the table, filing the awkward moment away for later. She pushed her food away, too nervous to eat. "What am I going to do?" She asked. "I thought I could do this, I thought I could show people they didn't have to be afraid. That people like Salmoni don't always win…"

Ciana stared at her through this whole speech before rising from her seat. "Stay here and rest."

"Where are you going?" Livvy's head shot up.

"Don't worry about it," the courtesan pulled the door open.

"You saying that makes me worry about it," the Red Hood commented, dryly. Then a sly look entered her gaze, "Are you going after Gaspare?"

"No!" Ciana snapped, quickly the flushed and ran out the door. Livvy sat there for a moment, and sighed, "This is the life…being bored to death…yea…"

* * *

It was well into the day near noon, and several origami swans later, did the courtesan return home. Livvy settled her latest swan on the table, fashion from paper she found, it was thick and brittle, but did the job. Glancing up as the door slid open, she eyed the courtesan who looked very smug. "What have you been up to?"

"What makes you think I've been up to something?" Ciana retorted, placing a few thing away in the cabinets. She picked one of the swans, looking at it with an amused smile.

"Because of that look," Livvy remarked, smiling. "I pretty sure it was the look I was wearing when I interrupted Salmoni's speech. Now what did you do?"

Ciana gave her a sly look. "The Red Hood had some adventure last night." Livvy paused, tearing her eyes away from her food and raised an eyebrow prompting the courtesan to continued, "Apparently, the Red Hood has many clandestine rendezvous with several women, quite a few who are married. Some married to Salmoni's officials."

A laugh escaped her lips, Livvy leaned back in her chair and looked at the courtesan, "You…you made these rumors?"

"Not on my own," Ciana smirked. "You wanted to be a legend."

"And allegedly having sex with several woman makes me a legend?" She had to ask.

Ciana rolled her eyes before gesturing for her to follow. Livvy grabbed the makeshift walking stick and let the courtesan drag her onto the streets. Livvy couldn't help but notice the noise of the market particularly loud today. "To be a legend, people have to want to be you. To emulate you, there are many ways to do this. The fight, there is a primal need to fight in every human, seeing you and what you fight for will have some rally towards you."

"Still not seeing the affair part," Livvy was bemused.

"I'm getting there," Ciana shushed her. "Listen."

"Did you hear about the Red Hood and the baron's daughter? He snuck into her room and stole her virtue," Someone whispered and Livvy bit her lips, hard trying not to laugh outright.

"The baron's daughter has done nothing but swoon of her lost love," another giggled.

"With a big strong man like that, who can blame her?"

"Big…strong…man…" Livvy whispered looking down at her thin and short form before sniggering. Ciana tapped her shoulder, gesturing to a nearby group of men.

"The baron's daughter, a few men's wives, a quite of few courtesans from what I heard," a man stated, his cheeks red from his drinking ale.

"…all those women, man, I wish I were the Red Hood!" The man crowed and several of his buddies agreed.

"I get it. Men want to be me, women want me," Livvy murmured. "Not sure how I feel about this new found popularity."

"Be grateful," Ciana told her. "It will come in handy. Especially since with all these rumors, the Red Hood appears alive and well."

Livvy's heart jolted and she looked over at Ciana in surprise before giving a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"You'd better thankful. I don't normally go to other courtesan and ask for favors, but they do not like Salmoni and were more than happy to help…especially after being paid," Ciana stated, with a slight smile.

Livvy looked at her with serious eyes. "I owe you. A lot."

"Well," the courtesan whispered, "the way you can settle it, is by putting an end to Salmoni, once and for all."

"I will." Was the reply.

* * *

_My friend Nicolai,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I have arrived at Tuscany with little trouble, though the city seems quiet enough I sense an uproar on the horizon. Rumors of the Red Hood, a man after my own heart mind you, of his theatrics and various affairs. Most of his acts seem to be to purposefully anger Salmoni. I fear that this man of the people may already know something about Salmoni that we have not. I ask your advice, should we approach the Red Hood?_

_Yours in confidence,_

_La Volpe_

* * *

A week had past, and Livvy had refused to let her wounds stop her from training doing all she could without tearing open stitches. Her ankle that was sprained was now heal, along with cut and nicks. All that was hindered her was her side.

Ciana watched in amusement and awe at the elfin quickness Livvy had, despite the few stumble and slips. "I see you are feeling better," the courtesan commented to the girl, climbing down from the roof.

"Better than before," Livvy agreed, flinching slightly when she twisted the wrong way sending a burn through her side.

"But not quite fully healed," Ciana murmured, worriedly.

"Yeah," Livvy said, disgruntled. Catching sight of the approaching Gaspare, she continued on peeking down into her bandage at the angry red wound. She glanced over her shoulder and greeted, "Good day, Gaspare."

The guard paused. Ciana looked over at him surprised by his presence before demanding, "What are you doing here?"

"To check up on you two," Gaspare's eyes narrowed. "How are you feeling?" He asked Olivia.

Her mouth opened and fell shut several times before she waved her hand dismissively at him. "Been better, been worse." She crossed her arms over his chest and looked at the guard. "I doubt you're here for a social visit, what's up?"

"Pardon?" Gaspare asked, casting a confused look upward.

"What's the matter?" Livvy rephrased, a chuckle in her voice. "Seeing as you are here and in uniform, Salmoni noticed nothing was a amiss, so something else is troubling you."

"I bring bad news," Gaspare sighed.

"Bad news?" Ciana parroted.

"Salmoni is one step shy of releasing a rampage on the city, especially now that the rumors of the Red Hood's…activities have reaches his ears," the guard informed them, smiling when twin smirks appeared on the women's faces.

Livvy's smirk quickly fell. "A rampage? He's going to attack his own city?"

"It wouldn't surprise me…" Ciana huffed.

"I'm not sure," Gaspare continued, "but he is being pressured by someone. I do not know his name, only his face and from what I've seen he isn't a pleasant man."

"Describe him," Livvy straightened in her chair listening to the descript with an unwavering attention. _Rodrigo Borgia. _She repressed the shudder, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Then the templars may be involved…question is why hasn't the assassins done anything…" Feeling stares on her, she looked over the guard and the courtesan who looked at her, confused. Tapping the side of her temple, she said, "Sorry, that was meant to stay up here."

Outside there was a shout and peels of children's laughter. People giggled and chatted enjoying the bright sunny day and suddenly it her. These people could die. They could die because of Salmoni and she was the reason why. She is the reason Salmoni is desperate. She is the reason people could get hurt. She wasn't suppose to get people hurt, she was supposed to protect them. That's what its all been about right, protecting? Livvy was suddenly on her feet, the pain seemingly nothing against the determination that filled her.

"Where is Salmoni?" Livvy asked.

"A large building, between the towers," Gaspare answered, blinking. "Why?"

Livvy bit her lip before raising her gaze to his. "We have to do something. I know," she said, silencing her friend's protests, "that I'm hurt, but the world or more importantly, Salmoni isn't going to wait for me to get better. If Salmoni is going to attack the city, my hand is being forced. We have to stop him."

"Fine," Gaspare agreed, knowing she was right. "But if we are going to do this, we are going to get your prepared."

Livvy tilted her head. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

_La Volpe,_

_The rumors of the Red Hood are troubling. I've pondered over them for hours upon hours and have come to the conclusion, that we do not approach him. While he appears with good intentions, he is something new and I can not determine him trustworthy. Please continue to track Salmoni and his dealings. If the Red Hood is involved only then do we approach him. _

_In your confidence,_

_Nicolai_

* * *

Livvy waited, patiently for Gaspare to get done bartering with the blacksmith. Finally for what seemed like forever, the guard came over with a silvery armor in hand. "Here," he handed it over.

"What is it?" Livvy tiled her head.

"For your side, you're going to need more protection there," Gaspare told her, seriously. "Wounds are distractions that one can't afford in battle, this will help ease not only your mind, but mine and Ciana's."

Brushing her fingers over the metal, she thanked him. He nodded before continuing, "Now, we need brush up on your fighting and more importantly, how to take down guards quickly and effectively."

Livvy raised an eyebrow, prompting him to continue.

"The militia teaches the guards only one on one combat. They don't know any other way of fighting. Don't get me wrong, they can attack in pairs or a group, but its rare," Gaspare told her, with a slight nod. "All guards have the same way of fighting, though this may change in different cities. Different cities, different standards of military," the guard gave her a grin. "I'm going to teach you how to be a threat to them, and tell you all their weakness. Just promise not to use it on me."

* * *

The air grew cold, as the blue light of day faded into the dark rich lavenders and pinks. Stars started to appear of the darker side of the sky and even the moon showed half of its face tonight. Everyone was starting to finish their day, but for Olivia, it was just beginning.

"Arm up, knees bent," Gaspare told her, before attacking again. Livvy defended herself, favoring her right even though it was armored.

"Don't favor your side. They will see that and take advantage," Gaspare warned her, as she shoved him back. Sweat pouring from her brow, she straightened her stance and bit the inside of her cheek fighting against the pain. He attacked again, Livvy defended with swift and fluid motions.

"Bene. Bene," Gaspare complimented. "Your form is good, and it seems your wound is doing little to hold you back. I think you are ready."

"Idiots," Ciana muttered passing by them.

Livvy just shot her a grin. "You're just mad you not part of the club."

Ciana said something underneath her breath, which made Gaspare shake his head exasperatedly, Livvy just smirked imaging what the curse might have been. The Red Hood turned to the man, "So battle plan?"

Gaspare told her, "Salmoni is ever worried you will get to him, so he has archers all along to towers. He also has his 'base of operations' or 'evil lair' as you've called it. secured tightly. It will be a fight to get into it."

"Alright, we deal with the archers first. Being shot with an arrow isn't on my list of things to do…but what about after that?" Livvy commented. "How do we get the guards to let us in, seeing how probably asking politely is far out of the question? Or…" She eyed his armor, "is it?"

* * *

Did Olivia mention she hated heights?

Her fingers clutched to the side of the towers, with a shaky breath. Her palms were sweating, her gloves slipping slightly as she gingerly sought out footholds and handholds. Her heart thundering in her chest, she had made it half way up in about five minutes. _Just a little further, _she told herself, wondering idly how she was going to get down.

When her fingers met the top of the building, she nearly cried. But she held it back, and she eased herself over the edge and…the guard turned. She froze thinking, _Shit! _She scrambled the rest of the way over as the guard lunged. She threw herself to the ground, dodging the blade.

Livvy whirled around and pushed on the guard, hard. It sent the guard tumbling back, his legs hitting the side of the tower. And he tumbled over.

"Che diavolo!(4)" The guard shouted out, in a high pitched squeak before he fell off the tower and to the ground below. Livvy didn't look at the damage, knowing she really didn't want to see it.

She sent a grim look at the other towers, and started making her way down.

* * *

Three towers later, Livvy found Gaspare who was patiently waiting. He looked over at her pale face, "Are you alright?"

"Heights. Why does it always have to be heights?" She muttered with a shudder. Her eyes met his and she gave a half hearted grin. "So, you ready?"

"As ready as we will ever be," Gaspare told her.

* * *

A loud banging echoed through the door, making the guards on duty shoot to their feet. Gaspare stumbled in, bloody and sweating as if he had been through a rough battle. "Holy shit! What happened to you?" One guard asked.

"The…the Red Hood…" Gaspare panted, struggling to stand up as he stumbled past them. The guards' eyes bulged and the roughest looking one demanded, pulling Gaspare around to face them, "Where, where is the Red Hood?"

"The Red Hood…" Gaspare choked, panicked and terrified. The two guards stared at him, with large eyes.

"For god's sake man, where is he?" The guard to the left finally snapped. All pretense, all fear disappeared from Gaspare's face and he stood tall.

"Behind you," Gaspare said with a slight smirk.

The guards didn't have time to turn as a two hands grabbed them by their helmets and slammed them together until all they saw was black. They slid to the floor and Livvy looked at Gaspare, "I have to say…that was pretty good acting. Oscar worthy."

"Oscar worthy?" Gaspare inquired.

"Trust me, it's a compliment," Livvy clapped a hand on his shoulder. "How long until the outside patrol returns?"

"They will not tarry long," Gaspare frowned.

Livvy looked over the room. "Lock and barricade the door."

"You head for Salmoni?" He asked.

Livvy nodded sharply. "I'm done playing games. Which way?"

"Up the stairs and down the right corridor, beyond that I know not," Gaspare stated.

"Thank you…for not just this…for everything. And for believing in me," Livvy felt the need to tell him this.

"Thank me, when we both get out of here alive," Gaspare locked the doors, and started pulling furniture towards the door. "And Olivia," she paused at the stairs to listen to his words, "don't hesitate. I know how hard it is…to take a life. How hard the decision is, but when it comes down to it, this world and its people are better off without men like Salmoni even if good people have to get there hands dirty to do it."

Those words lingered in the back of her skull, as she shot up the stairs. And straight into a brute. He stopped as the Red Hood slid to a stop.

"Crap," Livvy whispered, as the brute charged with a loud shout. She slammed herself into the wall, to get out of the way of the axe that slammed down, splintering the wooden floor. The brute turned and Livvy tried to dart out of the way, but he got her. He lifted her by her neck and Livvy hissed, angrily.

_You're holding back. You're holding back. _Black dots started eating away at her vision and her lungs burned. _Not like the other day, not when I was fighting Frederico, not when those courtesans were depending on me…There are people depend on me now! Stop holding back! _

Something in Livvy snapped and she curled her knees to her chest then pushed them upward into the man's chest. She pushed as hard as she could and the man's grip slipped. He jumped back and lunged forward again, but this time Livvy was ready. She brought her knee up right into his family jewel then grabbed him by his hand, spinning him around. She released her grip sending him spiraling down the stairs. The thuds were loud and thunderous. She heard Gaspare's yelp, startled by the appearance of the brute down below.

Livvy turned away, heading deeper into the hallway knowing that the time was ticking away. She turned down the hallway, pondering which way to go from here. Her gaze flickered from door to door, and she went to the first one and pulled it open. The room was obviously a storage, filled with brooms and other things.

Shutting the door, she turned to the other one. She slid it open before quickly shutting it as quiet as possible, upon catching a glimpse of five guards. Biting her lip, she waited hoping beyond hope that they hadn't noticed.

When no shouts, no footsteps rushed towards the door, Livvy let out a sigh and moved along, taking great pains to make sure her steps were as silent as possible. She took a left, following the torch that flickered making shadows dance among the hallway. Each step, she drew in a tentative breath and tried to shove down the tension crawling up her spine.

She watched the end of the hall with cautious eyes. And her instincts proved right when a guard came walking around. At first, he didn't notice her. Then when he did a double take, Livvy lunged at him. He threw up his arms, blocking her attack so, she brought her knee into his gut. He took a few steps back, but the sting in her knee cap made her realize she hit more armor than man. _Crap. _

The guard pulled his butcher blade from his scabbard and swung it at her. Ducking, she mentally went over all the things Gaspare taught her and held up her arms. The man twisted out of the way, and lunged forward. Livvy prepared, bringing her blade up towards his chest and she looked straight into his face. And faltered.

He sense her hesitation and struck, back handing her. She went stumbling back into the wall. And he stabbed her in her side. A gasp went through her, her eyes going wide and the guard went to twist the blade viciously only to hear metal against metal. "What the…"

Livvy thrust the end of her weapon straight into his throat. He gagged, blood pouring out as he fell backwards. Livvy stared, swallowing thickly, her fingers brushing her side where her armor had been hidden under her clothing. _I have to remember to thank…Gaspare…_she thought dizzily.

The man choked and gagged on his last breath. She pressed her back to the wall, her stomach twisting in sickness. She gritted her teeth together, her hands holding her dagger tightly. _You had to do it…_Livvy told herself. _He would have killed you. You had to protect yourself. _Livvy stepped over the body, trying to push back all reservations. She leaned into the shadows and waited for Salmoni.

* * *

Salmoni raced to his office, knowing his had little time. The Red Hood had been spotted, he had to get those documents and flee. He slammed open his office door and raced to his desk. He started pulling out paper after paper before the unnerving feeling of being watched chilled his blood. Slowly he turned, the room was dark. Shadows stretching themselves forth, covering the floor and walls. Only the moonlight from one window cast a pattern on the center of the floor.

Swallowing back his panic, he tried to find the eyes that watched him intently. Bead of sweat rolled down his face and he demanded, "Who are you? Why are you here? Show yourself!"

And on cue, stepped out the red figure. Salmoni gasped, before glaring. "You," he spat venomously.

"Don't sound so disappointed," the Red Hood said, the cocky attitude from the day he gave his speech replaced by some dark, angry tone.

"How did you get in here?" Salmoni snapped, his Adam's apple bobbing in nervousness.

"It was surprisingly easy, but the again a lot of people really don't like you," the Red Hood stated. "That last bit isn't so surprising."

"I have allies! You have no idea what you've stirred up, thief!" Salmoni warned, drawing his sword out.

"You mean the templars?" Livvy questioned. Seeing his shock, she merely rolled her eyes. "And their world domination plan? Yea, I know hornet's nest I'm kicking up. Doesn't mean I'm less inclined to kill you."

"Kill me? Ha," he tried to look brave, but the quaking of his sword made the Red Hood smile sardonically upon him.

"Let's see you laugh when you are dead," the Red Hood lunged towards him, knife glittering deadly in the night light. Salmoni met the blade with his own. Sword and dagger clashed together, force against force, neither one backing down.

"The Templars-" Salmoni intended on intimidating her.

"Aren't here and don't matter right now." Livvy stared through him, dispassionately as she twisted his blade away from her. "Right now, all that matter is, you and me." She pointed a finger at him, then herself. "All that matter, is that were are in this room and you won't be making it out."

She flinched back when a blade scrapped across her cheek.

"You fight so hard, only to lose," he hissed, running forward hoping to stab her.

Livvy jumped back, watching the sword swing two inches from missing her stomach. She sucked in a harsh breath, glowering up at him. He brought his sword down and she brought up hers, crossing the blades.

"People like me never lose, we never go away," the Red Hood shoved Salmoni and his sword away. "Because good never dies, it's there even when people like you have tried to stomp it. It's there in every cry of suffering, every plea of helpless, it's there to those who will hear it and answer it's call." Livvy slid into action, letting her father's out training slid into her limbs and help. Salmoni tried to slice her with the sword, she ducked letting him bury it into his desk. He jerked, trying to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge. Livvy brought a kick up to his hands.

Salmoni hissed, pulling his stinging hands away. Livvy didn't give him time to recover, sending a punch to his face over and over again until he tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor. Livvy knelt down her knee on his chest, pressing all her weight down.

"It's over. Better make peace with your god," Livvy told him, her voice cold.

"You can't do this!" Salmoni cried, fearfully.

"I can…and I am," Livvy swallowed back the tendrils of trepidation that sweep over her, and buried the blade into Salmoni's chest. This time, no hesitation.

His mouth widened and blood trickled out the side of his lips before all life faded from his face, his body sliding down the wall like a puppet with no strings. That's when the door flew open and a few guards stumbled in. They looked at her, then at Salmoni, shocked.

Livvy swallowed, knowing she didn't have it in her to fight off these guards. She tried to appear menacing, and growled, "This is the part where you…run away.(5)"

The guards stood there, eyeing her, eyeing the clearly dead Salmoni and the blood dagger before bolting in a group of clanking armor away. Livvy's lips twitched, then twitched some more before she threw her head back and laughed.

She looked at the room and laughed. Her hands reaching forward, grasping the desk as she tried to reign in the bit of sanity she had left. Her fingers dug into the parchment scattered of course the top of the desk, and focused on it.

_Maybe…_Livvy cocked her head to the side, staring at the papers, her laughter dying out. _Maybe there is something there about…the templars… _She knelt down, shifting through all the papers. Her eyes scanning across the words, swiftly. Footsteps alerted her, and her eyes met the tired and bloody vision that was Gaspare. His eyes drifted to Salmoni, and he turned back to Livvy in awe, "You did it."

"We…" She corrected. "You, Ciana and I…we did it."

Gaspare shook his head. "The Red Hood did it."

A smile stretched across her lips, she slid her dagger back into her scabbard. "I have say thanks, for that armor. It really came in handy." She went back to looking through all the papers causing Gaspare, to tilt his head.

"Looking…" Gaspare began but another voice continued, "for something?"

Livvy whirled around, immediately on her feet and Gaspare drew his weapon as the figure in bronze detached himself from the shadows. From under the hood, Livvy caught sight of violet eyes studying them intently. Livvy bowed her head, shadowing her face even further and deepened her voice trying to sound manly, "What do you want?"

"Such a broad question. I want many things, Messer Red Hood," he smirked, knowing that he had stunned her. The Red Hood tensed underneath her cowl. "But what I want in this moment, is to know what you are looking for."

"I could ask you the same thing…" Livvy shot back. "La Volpe."

La Volpe twitched slightly, the only indication that she had startled him. His eyes narrowed upon the body of Salmoni, then flickered back to the Red Hood. "It seems my job has been done for me," La Volpe commented lightly. "One wonders what motivates you."

"My motives are my own," Livvy feeling wary.

La Volpe lips twitched into a smirk. He casually sauntered towards her, intent on closing the distance.

"Uh-uh, Swiper, no swiping,(6)" the Red Hood wagged a finger at him, dancing a few steps towards Gaspare.

La Volpe quirked up an eyebrow at the guard, "What colorful company a man such as yourself keeps."

"I could say the same about you," Livvy shot back.

"And what do you know of the company I keep?" La Volpe's voice went cold and Livvy realized she had just crossed an invisible line. That's when shouts from outside startled the group, apparently the townsfolk had found some of the dead guards.

"Il Signore è il mio pastore!(7)"

Another shouted, "Scappa, scappa via!(8)"

Livvy took this moment to grab Gaspare's arm, and pull him through the door. The two sprinted down the hallway, and were out the door. But they didn't stop there, Livvy continued to haul ass until she was sure that La Volpe did not follow. It burnt her pride knowing that if he actually intended to follow, he would have caught them. _Got to work on that_, she told herself.

She released Gaspare's hand before turning into an alleyway. Gaspare followed her. It was easy, for she was limping and gasping. Reaching her side, he commented seeing her bruised cheek and busted lip, "You look like crap."

Livvy turned an offended glance over at Graham, "Geez, aren't you a regular Casanova?"

He gave her a slightly sheepish smile. "My apologies. It wasn't my intent to offend. I merely meant that you look…tired."

"You're not wrong." She rolled her shoulders trying to remove the tension that still lingered. "I can hear the bed calling for me." She then grimaced adding, "After a trip to the doctor."

She stopped turning to him with a somber look. "Is it always going to be like this? Always a such a struggle?"

Gaspare looked at her. "I think if it weren't such a struggle," he found his words carefully, "then it wouldn't be worth it."

Livvy stared, before whispered with a light nod, "I guess that's true."

"Olivia, you did good today," Gaspare told her. "A lot more good than I ever thought possible." Gaspare however frowned, "But…I hate to even suggest it, but it may be a good idea to leave Tuscany."

"Why?" Livvy blinked.

"Why?" He chuckled, astounded she even had to ask. "You are public enemy number one, and while many will be glad to be rid of Salmoni, others will take his place…and what better way to prove themselves then by taking down the Red Hood."

"Shite…" _Why is it when you scrub one target off you back, someone else paints another one on your face? _Livvy thought over Gaspare's words.

"So…what now?" Gaspare turned towards.

"…I think…I think I need head to Florence," she breathed out. She watched his eyebrow shoot up in surprise. "I have…something I've been putting off for far too long. And it's time I started it."

He eyed her for a moment. "Is it why you became the Red Hood?"

She nodded after a moment. Gaspare smiled lightly, "Then I wish you all the best."

"Thank you." She eyed him, scrutinizing. "Are you going to be okay? You were a guard, I don't think your pals will take it very well that you betrayed them."

"No, I didn't think so either," Gaspare run his hand through his hair. "I make for Venice. I have family there that's willing to hole me up for a while." He pursed his lips. "Does Ciana know you're leaving?"

"Not yet."

* * *

_Nicolai,_

_I have news, whether good or bad is for you to decide. Salmoni has been killed by the Red Hood's hand. I know not by what means, but to ease some of your worry, Salmoni had…certain discriminating documents that pointed to what we feared. I have taken them, and will bring them to you upon my return to Florence. I will do as you suggest, but we will have to deal with this Red Hood matter soon. I have met him, but his motives are still unknown. He may prove to a useful ally or a most dangerous enemy. _

_La Volpe_

* * *

The next morning, Livvy sprung the news on Ciana. And, well…

"You aren't going!"

"Aren't?" Livvy repeated the word watching the courtesan rummaging through her closet. "What are you doing?"

"Packing," the courtesan stated.

Livvy's brows furrowed and she met Gaspare's slight amused glance. "Packing?" She asked, to the courtesan's back.

"Yes," Ciana started shoving her dresses and hair brush into a leather bound bag. "You aren't going anywhere without me."

Surprise ran through her, before a teasing smirk graced her lips and she placed her hands on her hips, "What makes you think I'd let you come with me?"

"Please," the courtesan shot her a look, "you'd be bored without me. So," she start restlessly moving through all her draws and finding everything that was important, "where are we going?"

"Florence."

"Oh, can't we go somewhere wonderful like Venice?" Ciana asked, slightly whining.

"We aren't going there to have a vacation," Livvy laughed lightly. "But if you want to go to Venice, Gaspare is going-" At the mention of the guard, Ciana sent him a venomous stare.

"Florence is wonderful," Ciana immediately changed her tune. "Florence is lovely. Who cares about stupido vecchio venezia(9)?"

Gaspare just sighed, shaking his head in exasperation while Livvy laughed lightly. Ciana continued getting her things together before pausing to look at the bag slung over Olivia's shoulder, "Is that all you own?"

"Uh…" she looked down at the bag. "Yea…why?"

"A monk owns more stuff than you," Ciana commented, dryly.

"Well, I had more things…I just," Livvy rubbed the back of her neck, "left them back at home."

Ciana paused in packing before asking, "You know I don't think I've ever asked you about your home."

Livvy watched their reflections behind her. Gaspare and Ciana looked at each other, then away quickly with a flush. Livvy turned back around, raising an eyebrow at the embarrassed faces and felt that she was missing something vital here. Livvy asked the question, "Not much to tell. It's a little town, farming mostly. Quiet. Boring."

"What about your family?" Ciana inquired.

"A brother, but he lives far away. My mother and father are gone," Livvy answered, after a solid minute of silence. Putting on a big, bright fake smile, "Let's get going."

The trio headed out of Tuscany together, all walking in silence until the made it out of the gate.

Gaspare turned to them with a smile. "Goodbye, Olivia." His gaze turned to Ciana, and he reached out, clasping her hand. Before she could murmur one protest he brought it to his lips, "Goodbye, Ciana."

Livvy caught a dust of pink of Ciana's cheeks, surprise flashing in her eyes. The courtesan nodded, her lips firmly pursed together failing to repress the smile. Livvy returned her gaze to her friend, "Goodbye, Gaspare. Until we meet again."

"Until we meet again, il mio amico(10)," Gaspare gave them a slight bow. The three of them stood there at the gates of Tuscany, giving on last lingering stare at the city before all three going their separate ways.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**References and Languages **

1.) Merda (Italian) Shit

2.) Livvy's slurred speech, "N'elp! N'elp! 'Et m' die!" (Translation) No help! No help! Let me die!

3.) pervertito (Italian) pervert

4.) Che diavolo (Italian) What the hell?

5.) This is the part…where you run away." Shrek reference

6.) "Swiper, no swiping." -Dora the Explorer reference to Swiper the Fox

7.) The Lord is my Shepherd (Italian) "Il Signore è il mio pastore!"

8.) Run, run away (Italian) "Scappa, scappa via!"

9.) stupido vecchio venezia (Italian) Stupid old venice

10.) Il mio amico (Italian) My friend

**Reviews are always wanted. Like cookies. Always want cookies. Next chapter: Livvy and Ciana make for Florence, will Livvy be able to change things? Or will unknown enemies stand in her way? Stay tuned.**

**The next few chapters, will be tangled with AC: Lineage. Also, I hope by Chapter 13 or 14 we will be getting into AC 2. Tell me, which next Assassin should Olivia meet? The winner chosen by your guys and will be in the next chapter. :D Vote now! In your review**


	10. Fast Thieves, Bar Brawls and Mona Lisa's

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing! No Ezio. No Altair. I own nothing. This is purely for amusement, nothing else!**

**Story Info**

**Summary: Life or Death. That's usually what it all comes down to. But not for me. I got some thing else. I got a choice. Now follow me Olivia Steel, as I thrown into a world I never believed true and try to change a shattered future.**

**Pairings: Eventual! Ezio/OC, Mentions of Ezio/Many, Mentions OC/others.**

**Thank you, dragonsire13, Soxxy Moxxy Lacks A Lung, Hawkbelly, and My Ashland for your reviews. Thank you all for all the follows and favorites and readers! You guys keep me going.**

**Is it sad when I'm writing this, I have moments where I'm like hey this could be a memory where you have to decline or accept and can see that in my head? Probably is. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

'**Fast Thieves, Bar Brawls, and Mona Lisa's'**

**On the Way to Florence, 17th of December**

String.

She weaved it around her middle finger on her right hand, with attentive and care. The red and white string, she had gotten from a tailor shop (a bad batch, the tailor said) but she bought it anyways. Her eyes flickered around the village they had stopped at, and to Ciana who was bartering with a man over a horse. They were a day's ride from Florence, if the could get that horse. If not, on foot, the trek would be longer.

Securing the string, she ran the pad of her thumb over it the tightly woven band. She had bought the string with a purpose (well, she wanted to try to make replica of her modern clothes, but she was by no means a seamstress, so we'll see how that goes). When she was younger, she would find her mother busy moving around the kitchen. Strings all along her fingers.

"_What are the strings for, mommy?" A four year old Olivia had asked her mother._

_Her mother smiled serenely. "To help me remember. See when I have something to remember, I tie a string to my finger so when I see the string, I'll remember what needs remembering."_

_The four year old nodded her head, though she really didn't understand it one tiny bit._

She tied the sting off. Her stormy eyes stared down at it, promising not to forget what she was striving for. What she wanted to do here. A constant reminder was always a friend. Ciana walked over, her lips pursed. Livvy raised an amused eyebrow, and commented, "Went well?"

"What do you think?" Ciana scowled. "The bastard. I offer him more than a fair price on a _cazzo _horse, and then he says that he wants more than coin and grabbed my ass!"

Livvy's spine straightened. Her eyes flickered to the smug man talking to his 'buddies', "Want me to go beat him up?"

Ciana's shoulder's slumped. "No. Men like him aren't worth the effort."

Livvy studied her for a long moment, before nodding. "Alright. Let's go to the tavern. Get some food before we head out."

"Sounds good," the courtesan agreed. The two turned and headed towards the tavern and had almost made it when a shifty looking man approached them. Livvy stopped, and sent him a wary look.

"Messer Red Hood," the man spoke up, he intelligent dark green eyes locked onto Livvy. A quirky grin was on his perfect olive toned face. "You are the Red Hood, aren't you?"

Ciana shot Livvy a look. "I told you to change."

Livvy ignored her, looking at the man a wary tilt to her lips. "That depends on whose asking."

"I am D'Angelo," the man introduced himself. "I've heard that you are one of the fastest thieves in all of Tuscany. Care to put it to the test?"

"You mean…race?" _They actually did that? Wow. Color me surprised. _Livvy was sure that she had never been so amused in her entire life. She shot Ciana a look, the courtesan just looked exasperated at her.

"What else?" He added with a sly grin, "Unless you are afraid of a little competition?"

Livvy raised her chin, evaluating the man before letting her own grin cross her face. "Alright. You're on," Livvy crossed her arms over her chest. "What are the terms?"

"We race along the creek and around the cliffs, first one back to the town," the man told her, "gets 200 florins from the loser."

"Alright," Livvy said, knowing the gamble would be worth it if she won. 200 florins didn't come along often. "Ciana," she glanced at the courtesan who watched her with amused eyes, "count to three."

"You…are a idiota," Ciana stepped out of the way as the man and Olivia stood side by side. Livvy caught a few people turning to watch. "One…" Livvy bent her knees, preparing to sprint. "Two…" Her limbs tensed, watching the man out of the corner of the eye. "Three!"

She was off. Her legs carrying her as fast her across the dusty and rocky road. The wind rushed past them, the sun blistering down on her and beads rolled down her face, falling from her chin. She sucked in breath through her nose, the water splashing upward as they ran through it. Her eyes darted towards her competition. They were practically neck and neck.

It was a constant battle, and as the shadow of the cliff side fell over them, Livvy realized it wasn't a battle she'd be to keep up. He was fast. She would not be able to out run him. But maybe she didn't have to. Livvy's eyes scanned around when something caught her eye. She ran off the path, earning a weird look from the thief and dashed up the hill where a small building. She climbed up the side where ropes were attached and ran down to another building at the base of the cliff. She unhook her bag from her waist and leaped forward wrapping it around the cord and leaped off the roof without letting herself give another thought. She flew down towards the town, the world swirling around in a mess of colors and her stomach clenched with laughter.

Freedom. It was like she was tasting freedom for the first time. The world just a mesh of colors, the wind, god the wind rushing past her faster and her heart thundered with excitement. She heard the thief's surprised laughter float upward and Livvy stumbled, falling to her knees once she got onto the ground. The freedom over too soon. She pulled herself up with great effort, stumbling a step or two before taking off running. With each sprint the town drew closer and closer, and she could taste victory on her tongue. As soon as her foot hit the edge of the town, she threw her hands up and let out an elated yell, "Yes!"

Livvy did it. She beat him. She leaned over and took in deep, breaths trying to sooth her burning legs. Her feet stumbled, her legs literally feeling like jello. _Stamina…need to build more stamina. _She drew herself up as her competition slowed to halt in front of her.

"I cannot be mad," D'Angelo handed over the money with a big smile. "Ingenious such as that should be rewarded. It was a good race, mi amico.(1)"

"Indeed it was," Livvy nodded, breathless. _That is something I shall not be repeating soon. I am going to regret it tomorrow, _she could feel her quaking muscles already protest.

* * *

They parted from D'Angelo, 200 florins richer and went to the bistro to get something to eat. Livvy thanked their sever and turned to Ciana who glared at a couple of men eyeing her up. She held her knife and cleaned her underneath her fingernails. The men got the point and turned away.

"Pigs," Ciana muttered.

"Hey now," Livvy stated offended, "don't say that." Upon Ciana's incredulously look, she added, "You'll offend the pigs."

"I wish we were in Florence. I hate small town idiots," Ciana snapped.

"Well, it could be worse," Livvy told Ciana, before sipping her drink. Her faces muscle clenched as the sour taste washed into her mouth and she thought, _I paid money to taste THAT? _She hated 1500th century food. If she was going to get any decent meals, she was going to have to cook it herself. Livvy sighed, deeply pushing the drink away and started picking at the chicken in front of her. "We could be broke and have to sleep on top of a roof."

"Who in their right mind would sleep upon a roof?"

"Hey now," Livvy stated, amused. "Don't knock it before you try it."

"Perhaps," the courtesan mused, "I should have stayed in Tuscany."

"Then you wouldn't be here enjoying my company," the Red Hood grinned.

"Enjoying isn't the word I would use."

"That's okay. You'll eventually come to love my brand of insanity," Livvy said, giving up on eating.

"CHEATING NO GOOD BASTARDO!" A woman's shriek cut over the noisy and rowdy bar. Everyone made sure not to look the woman in the eyes, especially the group of guards in the corner. She then demanded the bartender tell her what he knew, he just held up his hands with an apologetic look. "All you men are pigs! Pigs, I tell you!"

"Hey, Ciana…" Livvy brought her voice to a low whisper. "There is you a new friend."

"Haha," the courtesan didn't looked amused. "I try to stay away from women scorned."

"Why?" Upon the dry look she received, Livvy held up her hand. "Never mind. I got it. I was a bit slow on the take up, but I got it."

Ciana shook her head slowly. "Your words…are so strange."

"Yea…what of it?" Livvy questioned, trying to appear nonchalant, but a ball of nerves and anxiety twisted in her stomach as well as a longer and need to tell someone her story. However, she bit her tongue. She didn't want to send one of her two friends, running thinking she was an insane psycho.

"Nothing." The courtesan shook her head. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't talk funny."

Livvy wondered if she should be offended but her attention was once again drawn to the woman again who muttered, "Damn that bastard. Cheating on me again." The woman was young, but already wrinkles set in from stress on her face. Livvy felt a twinge of pity for the woman. "And the rest of you, bloody cowards. No good men left to stand up for decency and morals and willing to beat my pig of a husband."

Livvy fought the urge to snort in laughter at the rant and if she had she wouldn't have heard the woman's last mutter, "Was going to even pay to have the bastard's face beat in."

She perked up in her seat and Ciana shot her a warning, "Never mess with a woman scorned. It never ends well."

"I'll be careful."

"I've seen your version of careful and frankly am not impressed."

Normally Olivia would have agreed, but she had no other way of making money, save for stealing, and race (which she was putting off.) No one would hire a woman in this time period, save maybe a tailor and Livvy was not good with knitting or stitching or whatever they did. Draining the rest of her drink even if it did induce her gag reflex, she rose from the table. "See you later," she told the courtesan who just shook her head, as if measuring Livvy's casket already.

Livvy turned approaching the woman. "Good evening, Madame," Livvy addressed the woman politely in her 'male' voice. "I couldn't help overhear your…predicament and was wanting to offer my help."

The woman whirled around, about to tell her where she could shove her help judging by the venomous expression then the woman paused. Her eyes raking over Livvy's red hood and she asked, "You are the Red Hood, yes?"

_Recognized again? _Livvy raised an eyebrow, then nodded. "Yes. Yes, I am." When a gleam appeared in the woman's eyes, Livvy prayed. _Please don't hit on me. Please don't hit on me._

"Ah, Messer Hood, I've heard so many things," the woman's cheeks turned pink slightly.

Livvy put on a wryly grin. "I can imagine."

"I would appreciate any help you have to offer, and I am willing to pay," the woman eagerly accepted.

"What is that you would want of me?" The Red Hood asked, slowly. She had a bad feeling that she should have taken Ciana's advice.

* * *

Federico sat at the table, having dinner with his family when Annetta came running in with a letter in hand. Giovanni looked faintly surprised, "A letter? At this hour?"

"Yes, sir," Annetta calmly replied. "It just arrived. It's for you Ser Federico."

Surprise filled him for just a moment, and he reached out accepting the letter. "Thank you, Annetta," he smiled at her, and she flushed slightly before taking her leave.

Federico looked around at his family's inquiring looks before sliding open the letter. It wasn't really much of a letter, for there were only three words were on the page.

_**See you soon.**_

The bubbly script wasn't hard to recognize. It was Olivia's. He gave a confused frown before his eyes widened slightly. She was coming _here_? To Florence?

"Whose it from, Federico?" Maria inquired, while Giovanni was gauging his son's expression.

Federico grinned. "It's nothing. Just a small message from a friend."

"A friend, hmm?" Ezio came down and sat by his brother. "Could it be your mysterious woman you've been sneaking letters off to?"

"Mysterious woman?" Maria's lips quirked up.

"She's just a friend," he shrugged, nonchalantly.

"A friend you are constantly writing too," Claudia decided to chime in. "Everywhere I go in the house, Federico has a paper and quill in hand."

"Bah!" Federico flicked a piece of his food at his sister who gave a screech of outrage. Petruccio giggled behind his hand, while tossing a piece spinach at Ezio. Ezio's mouth dropped open, then he grinned, a hand shooting out tickling Petruccio's side.

"Alright! Alright," Giovanni held up his hands and instantly everyone quelled. "None of that at the table. And Federico," he garnered his son's attention. "I look forward to meeting this friend of yours."

It took everything in him to stay calm. "Yes, Padre." If his father ever put together that the woman he wanted Federico to find and presumed had died, was his mysterious friend…he did not look forward to his father's reaction.

"She must be something to gain you attention brother," Ezio shot him a grin.

Federico just smirked. "Don't even think of it, Ezio. She would eat you alive."

* * *

With not a small amount of reservation, Livvy followed the other woman to her enclosed garden where the bartender told them her husband would be. This is why, Livvy surmised, she disliked small towns. Everyone knew everything and not in the Cheers(2) kind of way.

The woman said, "My husband thinks he can get away with doing this to me. Well, he is in for a surprise now, isn't he?"

Livvy flickered her gaze to the woman, really wondering if she wanted an answer. The woman whispered, "We are here. Time to see what puttana he has been consorting with."

"I think that I should…" Livvy's word fell on deaf ears and the woman marched into the enclosed garden. The Red Hood hurried after and wished that she didn't. She was pretty sure the image of two people going at it was burnt into her cornea and she shuddered.

"Bastardo!" The wife roared.

The man and his mistress jumped.

"Pants…you have no pants," Livvy choked out, beyond disturbed at the sight of the naked man. He wasn't a good looking guy and he was clearly not in shape despite being a Captain if the armor on the ground was truly his since it clearly wasn't the woman's. _Bleach…I need brain bleach…please! _She was thankful for the dark night and hood shadowing her horrified from them.

"Bella, what the hell is this?" The Captain demanded, not even bothering to unwrap his arms from his equally naked mistress.

"Payback," his wife snapped venomously. "You thought you were the only one with a lover? Where do I think I've been sneaking off into the middle of the night?" The wife sent a scathing look at the mistress. "What is your puttana compared to my Red Hood?"

_Oh, shit…_Livvy thought, already hearing Ciana telling her _'I told you so' _and she tensed as the man's face turned several shades of red and veins popped out of his head. _Shit about to hit the fan. _She hissed lowly to the woman, "This…this was not in the job description."

The woman said nothing but flung herself into Livvy's arms and tried to kiss her. Livvy moved her head to the side and the woman got her cheek in a slobbery, wet kiss. Livvy shuddered, but didn't have time to linger on it for The Captain let out a loud bellow. The woman broke away from Livvy and just in the nick of time for a fist to slam into her face.

Blood filled her mouth, and her tongue flicked out across her split lip. _Shit, shit. Not part of the plan. Not part of the plan, _she thought, this time dodging the punch.

The Captain snarled, redoubling his efforts and tried again. Livvy growled, jumping back as his fist contacted with her shoulder so hard that it popped. "Okay, I'm going to give you one warning-" He tried to hit her again. "No second chances," she snapped and with all the strength she could muster up, she kicked him right between the legs.

His hand immediately stopped trying to hit her and went to cup his family jewels, sliding to floor. The wife and mistress gave a cry of despair.

Livvy didn't understand why. It wasn't that impressive in size and she knew that thanks to internet and accidental click of the mouse. She shuddered, as it hit her she just fought a naked man. That had not been on her to-do-list, she sighed looking away.

The mistress and the wife ran to the man's aid. Livvy caught the wife by the arm, "My pay?"

"You'll get no florins from me, fiend," the wife snapped.

"And here I thought we were going to run away together," Livvy rolled her eyes before looking back at the Captain. "That's what you get for messing with the Red Hood." Then she walked out of the enclosed garden and paused at the crowd that stood there waiting. Whether her to see the outcome of the fight or to watch the mistress and Captain get it on, she didn't really know. And really didn't want to.

"Seriously, people," the Red Hood growled. "Get a life or go get laid! Geez." She sighed as the crowd dispersed, a trail of whispers floating behind them. She then looked down at the coin purse she nicked off the Captain's wife, "And here I thought I was going to make an honest florin."

She tossed it up, then caught the purse. The coins jiggling in her hand, before she made her way back to the inn and found Ciana where she left her. The courtesan smiled slyly, "Judging from you sour expression, I say things went not as well as you planned."

"No," Livvy could admit when she was wrong. "It didn't. You were right." The Red Hood disclosed the tale and Ciana laughed so hard, she had tears in her eyes. "Oh, hehe, oh, you idiota," the courtesan wiped her eyes on the back of her hand.

Livvy went to retort when the bar went strangely quiet. Catching a fuzzy reflection in Ciana's poor made metal goblet, she narrowed her eyes and then let out a gasp. It was guards, the reflection, was that of a group of guards walking in the inn. "Oh, crappolla, I have a feeling that my beat up the cheatin' husband thing just reached a whole new level of backfire."

"What does that mean?" Ciana inquired slowly, her eyes darting from Livvy to the group of guards.

"The wife's husband…may have been a guard," the Red Hood answered slowly, pulling her hood down farther of her face.

A flash of panic crossed the courtesan's features and the blood drained out Ciana's face. "A guard?"

A guiltily grin made its way onto Livvy's face, as she amended, "A Captain."

"A Captain?" Ciana said in a strangled scream. The guards started over towards them. "Oh, what are we going to do?"

"Head to the door," Livvy ordered shortly.

"What?"

"Just go!" Livvy grabbed a booze bottle from the floor and said, "Don't worry…I've got this."

The guard said, "Hey, you there!"

Livvy waited until she felt a person right behind her before she whirled around, a battle cry on her lips and slammed the bottle on their head. She then froze, her eyes widening. Not only did the bottle _not _break, the person she assaulted did _not _drop to the ground, out cold.

No the man, who was _not _a guard, merely gripped his head in pain before shaking it off. He rose to his tall height, like a giant towering over Livvy's three inches over five feet. Livvy whispered, "Oppsie." She then shot Ciana a look. "I don't have this."

"Duck!" Ciana cried.

Livvy did as the courtesan bid and the man punched the wall not her. She ducked out of the way, grabbing Ciana's hand and tugging her away from the enraged man. "Plan…Plan…" she bumped into a table, and her hand ended up in someone's food.

"Watch it!" The food's owner snapped.

Livvy however did not heed and shoved her hand into the bowl.

"What are you doing?" Ciana hissed.

"Being creative!" Grabbing a hand full of food, and with a shout of, "FOOD FIGHT!" She launched it into the face of the enraged man. Soon everyone followed suit and even a few decide to heck with food and started throwing punches. Tugging on the courtesan's arm, Livvy tried to lead them through the throng of shouting and fighting people. She then bumped into someone, jerking her glance upward, the Red Hood groaned, "Ah, hell, not you again!"

"You! É figlio di una cagna," the Captain, this time clothed, charged and Livvy noted with amusement that he was limping. "You defiled my wife!" He pulled out his knife.

"To be fair," Livvy held up her hands in mock surrender and figured she was already in a boat load of trouble so why not go for the gold, "she did throw herself at me, quite eagerly as you very well remember-"

"RAAWH!" The bellow left the man, and he raised his blade to strike her, but before he could even bring it down, Livvy kneed him right where the sun don't shine. He made a noise, something like a scream and choking sound. Livvy patted his shoulder as he once again slid to the floor and said, patronizingly, "Stupid and predictable is no way to live life, dude."

"Red Hood!" Ciana screamed, and Livvy found herself being hauled off the ground then thrown into the air before landing onto a table, knocking it over. She managed to stumble to her feet and she turned facing the man she accidentally knock on the head with the bottle start towards her.

"I don't suppose _sorry _would mean anything to you?" Livvy asked, hopefully. The man snapped something in a language she didn't understand and she said, "Sorry. Don't speech French."

"Je vais briser tous les os de votre corps," the man snapped getting closer, shoving people out of his way.

"This is going to suck." Livvy raised her fists, prepared to go down with a hit when BAM! Glass shattered over the man's head and he stood there, looking absolutely bewildered before dropping to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Behind him, with the remainder of the bottle in hand, stood a very proud and smug looking Ciana. "Not that's how you bust a bottle over someone's head."

"You must teach me your ways, mentor," Livvy grinned.

Ciana opened her mouth when a tiny man sailed through the air between them. He landed on the wooden floor hard. "Let's go," the courtesan pointed towards the door.

"Right behind ya."

* * *

_Hold on, to me as we go,_

_As we roll down this unfamiliar road,_

_Although this way you've been stringing us along,_

_Just know that you are not alone,_

_Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

* * *

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of the village!" Ciana complained, as the horse walked onward.

"I didn't get us kicked out. How was I to know what that woman's husband was a Captain? And the whole thing at the bar…okay, admittedly that was my fault. But so what if the villagers were kinda freaked out by the violence?" Livvy didn't look a big regretful, but actually smug. "Besides…I got us a horse."

"And you got a busted up and battered, too," Ciana added, dryly.

Said busted lips and cheek throbbed, and Livvy had yet to rid of the copper tasted in her mouth. Not mention she was pretty sure she bruised her ribs when she slammed into that table, but still she grinned widely, "I think a busted up a little compared to the fact that asshole will be singing soprano for the rest of his life means, I win!"

Ciana rolled her eyes, looking up at the sky as if to say: _I have to put up with this? _Though her lips were turned upward in slight amusement. Then she frowned, "Are we going to be riding all night?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I barely got up on this horse. I don't want to break my neck getting down without help." Livvy then added, "And I may have…_stolen_ it rather than _got_ it."

"Ugh…"

Ciana had fallen asleep at one point during the night, her head pressed against Livvy's shoulder. Livvy was pretty sure she felt drool seep into her shirt, but she didn't want to wake the courtesan. Instead she focused on the road, anticipation of arriving Florence driving any notion of sleep from her body.

Seeing that city, being in that city, would cement it all inside her mind. All the grasping at straws, clamoring for what to do, would all come together. Or at least, that's what Livvy hoped.

In the end, that's what anyone ever had.

Hope.

* * *

_Settle down, it'll all be clear,_

_Don't pay no mind the demons,_

_They fill you with fear_

* * *

It was design.

Every movement, every moment, every choice, carefully planned. Carefully calculated and plotted. A tapestry weaved together with the utmost care and precision.

All threatened by a girl barely more than a child, and her presence disrupted the tapestry, like a frayed string and she just kept pulling and pulling until it was all in shambles.

The Exiled.

She could not be allowed destroy destiny and rearrange the stars with her own selfish desires.

The decision was clear.

The Exiled would have to be destroyed. And the plan to rid this world of such nuisance was already in motion.

* * *

_The trouble it might drag you down,_

_You get lost, you can always be found,_

_Just know that you are not alone,_

_Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

* * *

The dawn's splendor spilt over the grassy green plans and trees, as farmers got up and out of their homes to work and the fields. Livvy dutifully traveled up the road, passing Ciana an apple when she awoke.

"Grazie," the courtesan murmured, before biting into the fruit. "You certainly managed to be prepared."

"I've been prepared for a while," Livvy admitted, after a moment.

"You've been planning on going to Florence for awhile?" The courtesan appeared startled by this then, she asked, "What is so important about Florence?"

"A lot of things," Livvy tilted her head back, looking up at the sky. "One, I've always wanted to go to Florence. Ever since I was a little kid. Every bit of money I would get would go to travel books about Italy and I would reread the chapters of Florence. Two, there are important things in Florence. Important things that I've have to do."

They road in silence for a moment.

"Where are you going to stay?" Ciana asked, shifting. "I know where I am going. To Madame Paola's bordello and seek employment there. But you…where will you go?"

Livvy delicately frowned. "Don't know. I'll figure it out as I go." _I'm good at that, _she thought with a shrug. Shouts from down the road cause their horse to buck and shift on its hooves nervously. "What was that?"

"I…I think someone is being attacked," Ciana looked over Olivia's shoulder, narrowing her eyes to look at the carriage that looked so small in the distance.

Livvy's lips thinned out and she leapt down from the horse, her legs buckling slight in pain as her feet hit the ground. She looked up at the courtesan and ordered, "Ciana, ride ahead!"

"What about you?" Ciana looked worried.

"I'll meet you in Florence now go," Livvy turned back to the courtesan. "Cut through the woods, don't let them see you."

The courtesan appeared torn, but finally did as she was told. Livvy turned and sprinted towards the carriage. There were three men, dressed in ratty and torn clothing with bandana's over their faces. Knives in hand they threatened the two men. They grabbed one, throwing him to the ground and started kicking him.

Livvy ran up right behind one of the bandits and shouted, "Hey!"

The bandit whirled around and Livvy punched him. It was like out of those old westerns where the startled man literally spun in a circle after getting punched. What you didn't see was the hero shaking their hand wildly because it hurt! Livvy hissed, eyeing the others that turned to see what was going on.

"Hello?" She offered, wiggling her stinging fingers.

And all hell broke loose.

The other two bandits charged her, blades swinging wildly as they spat angry curses at her. "Yea, well, so is your mom," she shot back, while jumping back from a blade that would have sliced her open.

She grabbed his wrist, and twisted it sharply. A light shudder running through her as she felt his bones snap beneath her palm and his blade dropped to the ground. She then uppercut him, sending him falling backwards.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught movement and pulled back. She gasped, as a blade nicked her neck.

Her hand reached up to her neck in shock. Luckily it hadn't been deep, but it had been enough to distract her. The man went to stab and she jumped throwing her hands up in defense. The blade slide straight through her hand. She cursed violently pulling her hand back and the curled it into a fist then punched the bandit straight in the nose.

He cried out, dropping his knife to ground to hold his nose. Livvy then brought her knee straight into his stomach and he fell to the ground. She stepped forward, bringing her heel down with a loud crunch and the man stopped moving. Livvy then turned to the last bandit, who was looking at all his fallen companions and she said, "You see this really isn't going to work out well for you."

He appeared to agree since he turned and fled for the hills. Livvy watched him for a long moment, until she was satisfied that he was really gone before turning to the man who was on the ground.

"Thank you," the man took her hand, and she helped off the ground. As soon as he stood on his own too feet, he brushed the dust off of his clothing before raising his gaze to her. Livvy was taken aback by his crystal clear blue eyes, for she had never seen such clear and intelligent eyes. His face was relatively young, probably mid 20s if she guess with shaggy brown hair just above his shoulder and a slight beard along his jaw. He had charcoal and paint smudges on his hands, so she assumed her was a painter.

"Are you and your friend alright?" Livvy finally asked. Seeing the other man fidget, glaring at her suspiciously, she snapped, "Oh, lighten up. I'm not going to attack you."

"Lighten up?" The artist asked, tilting his head to the side.

"It means calm down," Livvy explained, while inspecting her hand, grimacing as she moved it. She looked at the palm, then flipped it over to the back of her hand. At least it had been a clean cut. No bones broken and it was not bleeding as bad as she thought it would.

"Tis a most strange way you have of speaking," the artist said with a small smile before holding out his hand. "Leonard Da Vinci, thank you for your help, Madonna."

Livvy's whole world froze at those three words: _Leonard da Vinci. _She had before Assassins Creed, been a great admirer of the Renaissance man who was not only a brilliant artist before his time, an inventor before his time, a great man. Stormy eyes zoomed in on the man's face with a shocking intensity. She stared and stared before stating quietly, "You're…you're Leonardo Da Vinci…"

"Yes," Leonardo blinked.

A slow smile blossomed on her face, eyes twinkling. "You're Leonardo Da Vinci."

"I'm sure that hasn't changed from a few minutes ago," Angiolo pointed out, softly watching the woman bounce up and down on her heels clearly ecstatic over meeting the painter.

"You're _the _Leonardo Da Vinci! Man, you are awesome!" She announced loudly.

Leonardo blushed under the praise, rubbing the back of his neck and he said, "Thank you, signora, for your praise, but I'm not sure I deserve."

"Oh, yes you do," Livvy assured, with a bright grin. How many people could say they've been to the past and meet Leonardo _Freakin' _Da Vinci? She held out her hand and said, "I'm…"

"The Red Hood," Leonardo nodded. "I heard all kinds of stories about you. Though none of them said you were a woman."

"Uh…I'd appreciate it if you kept that a secret," Livvy tugged at her hood, not surprised that Leonardo saw through her charade. _Perhaps I should also wear a mask…_she sighed.

"Of course, of course," the artist nodded. "The least we could do since you saved our lives."

"Thank you," she sighed, relived. She knew in her heart that neither Leonardo nor his assistant would betray her trust. There was something about the painter that inspire an instant loyalty. "May I escort you to your destination? Just in case," she sent a look over her shoulder, warily.

"Thank you, signora. That would be much appreciated," Angiolo answered, helping Leonardo onto the carriage. He offered a hand to Livvy, but she said she would walk along side. She tore a piece of her tunic off, and wrapped around her wounded hand.

"Where you are headed if you don't mind my asking?" Livvy asked, politely making conversation as she secured the clothes with a tight knot. Her mother would be proud of her manners.

"Florence," Leonardo replied.

"I make for there as well," Livvy grinned.

"You look quite excited. Your first time in Florence?" The painter inquired.

"Yea. I just…came to be in Italy a few months ago," Livvy admitted, feeling there was no harm in the information. She wiggled her toes in her boots, her feet were starting to cramp.

"Why come to Italy?" Leonardo asked.

"Because there is something about it, something in the paintings and stories I've seen and heard, that always drawn me to it. And despite always wanting to come to Italy, I hadn't intend on this being my destination," Livvy stated, carefully. "It was accident really, that brought me here." _It wasn't a lie. Just not the whole truth and that was okay_. Livvy thought trying to smile.

"Oh?" Leonardo looked interested.

"Yea…I just ended up here, and stayed." A thought occurred to her. "You know…" Livvy told Leonardo, slowly. "If not for this whole mess and accidentally finding myself here, I…don't think I would have ever made it to Italy. I don't think I could have."

Leonardo looked at her, sympathetically. "That's sad."

"How so?" She turned her stormy eyes on the artist.

"It is always sad when dreams never measure up."

Livvy pondered this. "Perhaps it's the dreamer's fault."

Leonardo nodded. "Indeed. Sometimes fear can quell even the most spirited of dreamers. Even myself, at times, am quelled by that fear."

There was a long moment of silence. "I'm sorry," Livvy suddenly apologized on a laugh. "I've made this too somber. My mind wonders sometimes."

"Only those whose mind wonders can understand the profound meanings of life," Leonardo told her, with a grin.

"Who said that?"

"Me," the artist laughed.

Livvy did too. "Thank you," she smiled. "It has been a long time since I've had _someone_, albeit someone I just met, to talk to."

"It's no problem. I can't image that your…activities leaves time for friends," Leonardo murmured, gently.

"I have a couple, but…" Livvy couldn't pinpoint why she had opened up to Leonardo so easily when she still held much more back from Ciana and Gaspare. Perhaps it was because he felt like an old friend instead of someone she just met.

As if sensing her train of thought, the artist stated, "Sometimes it is easier to unburden oneself with a stranger, than someone they know."

_But you're not a stranger. _Livvy bit her tongue, the comment would have been something she could not easily explained. Instead, she said after a moment, "I've never thought it that way."

"Not many do," Leonardo simply shrugged. He then tilted his head, "Your accent is very…unique. Where do you hail from, if you don't mind my asking?"

"America…" she said without thought. Then her brain up with herself and she quickly covered, "It's very far away, and not well known. I doubt you've heard of it."

"Can't say I have," Leonardo mused. "What is it like?"

"It's…a lot different than here and yet in some ways still so the same." Her brows furrowed as she actually thought over it, trotting along side the cart. "More open, I guess, would be the best way to put it," Livvy frowned, tilting her head. "There's a lot more choices and freedom there. Everyone is treated equally, no one is more important than the other. Well, that's the way it's supposed to be, but it's not always so."

"How fascinating!" Leonardo seemed genuinely interested. Livvy wondered what he would think if she told him she was from the future, but quickly shook the silly thought away.

"We are here," Angiolo announced.

And Livvy lifted her gaze and found herself rooted to the spot.

"Does it measure up to your dreams?" Leonardo chuckled at Livvy's awed expression.

The afternoon sun gleamed off of the city. The buildings were tall, and built with care and the eye of an artist. Everything was eye-catching from rusty red rooftops, to the tall cathedral, to the people all walking around, greeting each other with smiles and polite conversation. A feeling welled in her chest, as if a piece of her that she didn't realize that she was even missing slid into place.

"It is far more than any dream I could ever conjure," Livvy hesitantly took a step forward as if she were afraid the city would disappear like it always had before in those dreams of hers. Disappeared right before she could make it real.

She was in Florence.

_Time to get started._

* * *

_Settle down, it'll all be clear,_

_Don't pay no mind to the demons,_

_They fill you with fear,_

_The trouble might drag you down,_

_You get lost, you can always be found,_

_Just know you are not alone,_

_Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

_-Home _

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW: Something waits for Livvy in Florence. What could possible want to destroy Livvy and by what means will it get the job done?

References and Languages:

1.) Mi amico (Italian) My friend

2.) Cheers-Television show of the late eighties and early nineties. Theme song 'Everybody Knows My Name'

3.) É figlio di una cagna (Italian) You son of a Bitch

4.) Je vais briser tous les os de votre corps (French) I will break every bone in your body.

FYI, I use Google Translate for most of my translations, so if anything is amiss then let me know. Thank you.


	11. Pieces Come Together, Others Fall Apart

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing! No Ezio. No Altair. I own nothing. This is purely for amusement, nothing else!**

**Story Info**

**Summary: Life or Death. That's usually what it all comes down to. But not for me. I got some thing else. I got a choice. Now follow me Olivia Steel, as I thrown into a world I never believed true and try to change a shattered future.**

**Pairings: Eventual! Ezio/OC, Mentions of Ezio/Many, Mentions OC/others.**

**Thank you all for your reviews. Thank you all for all the follows and favorites and readers! You guys keep me going. Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

'**The Pieces Come Together…Then Fall Apart'**

A few days have passed since Livvy has been in Florence. Her and the artist had parted ways and Leonardo invited her to visit him any time which made Livvy grin like a mad woman. She found Ciana who had waited at the gates, shortly after. The courtesan looked over her wounded hand, and said, "I have never known anyone prone to life threatening idiocy until I met you."

Their shared a few minutes of banter before Ciana made her way to the bordello and Livvy was left to her own devices. She head to the roof and scouted everything she could, Florence was far bigger than Tuscany and would take weeks for her to get a good memory of the city. She found an abandon little house on the edge of town, and she hid her things in there, before changing into her civilian clothes.

That turned out to be a very poor decision. She had guards on her faster than she had ever before in Tuscany. She blamed her growing hair, because they were shouting obscenities at her for daring to dress as a man. Though she managed to take down two and escape the third, she had a bruise on her left cheek to match the one of her right.

She decided to purchase some more hoods and cloaks, of course not red, because the point in buying 'civilian clothes' was to blend in further without the constant wariness of a guard yell, 'Look there's the Red Hood.' And a chase to ensue.

Livvy rolled her shoulders, her eyes scanning the crowds with a keen gaze. Her victim…she _meant _her soon to be friend should be out and about. Her stomach clenched in excitement and nervousness.

It struck her as she studied the world from the rooftops, the great differences between her time and this time. The women, even the noble ones, were obedient to their husbands or males in general (save for the courtesans) and the majority was content with not having equality. The freedom from her time was something she took for granted. Also the ways things worked, social etiquette, like the cost of things or how to even find food or make food similar to her future kind, it just all lost on her and confused her. She wished she could say she was getting the hang of it, but she was still pretty much lost.

Not to mention, she really wanted to buy a house. She knew women could own property though it was rare. Like really, really rare. But she wouldn't even know what channels to go through or who to talk to…perhaps she should ask Ciana for a course in 1500th century 101.

The thought made her grin, and her grin broaden when the very person she was looking for walked into her sights. Tossing the apple up and catching it, she thought, _This is going to be fun._

* * *

Federico was just taking a regular stroll, when an apple dropped on his head. He froze in mid walk, and blinked down in shock at the offending object that rolled at his feet. "Che diavolo(1)?" He looked up and gaped.

"I owed you an apple," Livvy swung her legs that hung from the edge of the roof and she looked down at him with a Cheshire grin.

"You…you…" Federico looked at her through slitted eyes. "Are late."

Livvy blinked. "Not what I'd thought you'd say." Her eyebrow then ticked up in annoyance, as she slipped down and tugged on her blue hood. "And what do mean late?"

"Your letter, you'd say you'd be here soon," Federico pointed out. "It's been over a week."

"Soon doesn't mean a specific time," she shot at him.

"Soon means soon, which you are not," he smirked. "Therefore you are late."

"You know…I'm beginning to remember why I had a headache during that period you were in Tuscany, it's all becoming clear now…you are my headache!" Livvy gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Headache?" It didn't take a genius to figure out the strange term, and he said, "I assure you that the feeling is very mutual."

That made her smirk, and she asked wirily, "Are you saying you aren't enjoying my company?"

"There are others company I prefer."

"Ah, the kind you pay for."

"Courtesans are more charming," Federico stated.

"Of course they are. You _pay_ them," Livvy stated, with an eye roll. "If you paid me…" She immediately cut off.

Then of course, the Auditore male had to go and say, "You were saying?" There was that dimple on the right side of his mouth as his smirk broadened.

"That is not what I meant," she flushed.

"Of course not," Federico gave a grin, "I dare say we not know each other well enough for you to make such offers-"

"You think you are so funny, but you're not," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That can of course, be remedied." Federico elaborated when she shot him a confused look, "Us not knowing each other well enough. In fact, you proposed some kind of cautious friendship or did I misconstrued your letter?"

Livvy blinked, before saying softly, "No…you didn't misconstrue it at all." She sighed, straightening her spine and stared him straight in the eye and held out her hand, "Olivia Steel. Nice to meet you, and start over."

He stared, trying to see if there was any deceit beneath that smile, but he found nothing not genuine in her expression. Smiling lightly, his hand took hers. "Federico Auditore. At your service, bella." Then he brought her hand to his lips. He watched her eyes filled with shock, and he was happy he did something to stun her. Revenge was sweet. He took his lips away and straightened his back. "So, how are you liking our beautiful city of Florence?"

"So far I am very impressed," she grinned.

An idea flashed through Federico's mind and he inquired, "How about seeing it from a different angle?"

"A different angle?" She studied him, warily.

"Yes," he said, gesturing for her to follow him then he started to climb to the rooftops.

She suddenly a foreboding sensation in her lower stomach, but followed anyways. He help her up onto the roof and let her get her footing before darting off with a, "Follow me!"

"Well, wait up then!" Livvy scolded, sprinting after him.

He didn't. He kept up his pace, forcing Livvy to go faster. Instead of annoying her, it actually made her feel…free? An almost child like sensation filled her chest, where there was nothing but laughter and playing. She couldn't fight the grin that appeared on her face, as she was merely a few feet behind him. Federico glanced over his shoulder and the stunned look he shot her made her day.

He jerked his head to the left, and Livvy followed him. They used a few crates behind a bistro to drop back down onto the street. Federico sent her a look, "I'm surprised you managed to keep up."

"Huff," Livvy blew some strands out of her face. "If I were not a polite person I'd tell you were you could shove that surprise at."

Federico let out a bark of laughter. Her sharp tongue always a source of amusement and wit and he intended to say something in retort when a familiar and unpleasant voice broke into their reprieve.

"Well, well, look who it is," the person said.

Federico eyed the newcomer with disdain and he snapped, "What are you doing out? I thought your father learned to put on a leash so you didn't inflict your presence on the populace?"

A familiarity tugged at Livvy's mind, and she studied the new comer with a wary scrutiny.

The newcomer's face reddened. "I'm not the one runs around the streets, acting no better than dogs consorting with thieves and whores."

"Vieri De Pazzi," Livvy suddenly recognized him. He was small, thin and nasty looking individual. His face was made ugly by the sneer and superior attitude he evoked, making him an unpleasantly looking person. Not someone you wouldn't want to meet in a back alley way without a hidden blade.

"Ah, so you've heard of me, have you?" Vieri looked smug.

Livvy raised an eyebrow, sending Federico a look before retorting, "Yes. I've heard of you. Can't say I'm impressed."

That made Vieri go pale for a split second and suddenly he turned purple with anger. "And what does your opinion matter, che cazzate(you stupid shit)."

Federico put himself in front of her, shielding her from Vieri's glare. He pointed warningly at Vieri and stated firmly, "Don't you _dare_ talk to her like that again."

"_Her_?" Vieri's interest went up a notch. He then raked his eyes up and down Livvy's form, and spat, "A woman dressed a man? How revolting! Can you Auditores sink no lower?"

Livvy bit the several insults on the tip of her tongue.

"Unless you want a beating, Vieri," Federico struggled to keep his cool, "you will leave now and quickly."

"You shouldn't make threats, Federico. Didn't your father teach you to respect your betters?" Vieri smirked.

"When he finds some he will," Livvy retorted.

Federico laughed. It was nice, her sarcasm, especially when it wasn't pointed at him. Then he caught something out of the corner of his eyes. "Duck!"

Livvy's eyes widened for a split second before she did as she was told and dodged one of Vieri's friends attack. She twisted around and landed a solid punch into his stomach.

Federico grabbed another one of them, who came after him and swung him around into scaffolding. He winced as the scaffolding fell and a man who had been working at the top fell along with it. "Ohhh," he muttered, "that had to hurt."

Livvy grimaced, in sympathy then someone grabbed her by the arm and whirled her around. She meet Vieri face to face and she snapped, "Crap!"

Federico rolled out of the way of two men trying to attack him at the same time. Falling into the training his father taught him, he met each of their attack with counters and finally he got them down.

Vieri's hand closed around her neck, and she gasped, but the air didn't come. Her fingers dug into his hands trying to pry them away and he smirked. Gritting her teeth and slamming her eyes closed against the black spots dancing across her vision. Striking out in a cat-like manner, she scratched the man across his face. He gasped in pain and his grip slackened. Livvy ripped herself out of his hands and kneed him in the gut.

She backpedaled until she was at Federico's side and rubbed her throat gingerly.

"Not bad," Federico commented.

Livvy smirked opening her mouth, when her eyes widened in panic. "Federico, behind you!"

Federico whirled around, catching Vieri trying to clobber him in the back with a piece of scaffolding. His hand shot up, catching it, a grimace of pain filter across his face before he twisted the piece of wood out of Vieri's hands. He then brought his leg up, planting it on Vieri's chest and kicking him hard.

The De Pazzi heir slammed backwards into the wall with a painful force. Livvy stuck close to Federico's side as Vieri's men with groans picked themselves off the ground, but instead of continuing to fight them like she thought they would. They fled.

Vieri rose up and charged them, and Livvy slid out her dagger. She sliced at him, but did not intend to inflict a wound. No, humiliation would do. And humiliated was Vieri when his pants fell down around his ankles. Livvy put a hand over her mouth and looked at Federico, "Huh. It really is a small world after all."

"You will pay for this!" Vieri shouted, while Federico burst out with laughter.

"You and what army?" Federico chuckled, pointing at his fleeing companions.

Vieri's eyes widened as he realized he was on his own. "This isn't over Auditore! I will get you! You and your whore, too!" Vieri cried, desperately holding up his bottoms to preserve his dignity. Too bad he really didn't have any to begin with.

Federico just laughed in response holding his sides, while Livvy smirked, pleased with her handy work. "That…" Livvy started slowly, "was…fun."

Federico let out a breathless laugh at the huge smug grin that crossed her face. He nodded, "Indeed it was. You were very good. Much better than at Tuscany."

A light grimace past her features, then she admitted, "I've had a lot of practice."

"From a mentor?" Federico posed the question.

"I wish…" Livvy let a tight chuckle. "But back to what we were doing before Vieri interrupted us?"

Federico tilted his head, studying her before nodding lightly. He said, "Follow me."

She did. They traveled a good distance, passing several shops and more than a few courtesan who giggled and waved at Federico. "Morning ladies," he sent them a charmingly smile.

"Pig," Livvy coughed.

Federico laughed good naturedly, not offended. A few moments later, he finally halted. "Here we are."

Livvy blinked. She didn't see anything special around here. What had he meant by a different perspective? She turned to him, "I don't get it."

He smiled lightly before pointing upward.

She followed the gesture and froze. He was pointing at a tower. A really tall tower, easily taller than the ones in Tuscany and it loomed a giant shadow over Livvy. She stared at the tower for a long minute, then slowly looked back down at Federico. "Climb?" She was horrified that her voice squeaky.

"Yes, climb," Federico stared down at her, raising his eyebrow. "Or is the term unfamiliar for you?"

Livvy glared at him, but moved towards the tower. His eyebrows rose in surprise. She looked up at it and thought, _Okay, Livvy. This isn't your first tower…just don't fall. It's that simple. _She wondered if Federico wanted her to prove something to him, or perhaps it was payback. Biting her bottom lip, she wiped her sweaty palms on her hands before reaching out only to jerk back when Federico appeared beside her. "We haven't got all day," he said, playfully.

She glowered at him, before turning back to the tower. She reached out, carefully feeling for places to grip and hold on to. Not having that carefulness could result in her becoming an untimely splat on the Florence streets. She gritted her teeth when she Federico easily sail past her, a laughter on his lips. _Cheeky bastard. _It took for what felt like forever before she reached the top and she was thankful for Federico's outstretched hand to help her up. She let out a grateful sigh, moving her arms that were burning and aching. Catching sight of a hay bale below, she told him point blank, "I am not jumping."

"I was not going to make you," Federico grinned. "We will leave that for another day."

Livvy stood there still. _What have I got myself into? _She was worried what exactly what this friendship would entail, but she supposed it was too late to worry about that now.

"What do you think?" Federico gestured out towards the Tuscany skyline.

It was beautiful. In the sharp colors of the afternoon sky, the amber and crimsons that fell over them, created a striking skyline in which the city glowed majestically. "It's…amazing," she breathed out. Looking over at him, she smiled, "Thank you."

He smiled back. "Your welcome."

They stood there for a long moment, staring at the sunset before Federico decided to speak again.

"Truthfully, I did not actually believe you meant your words or would pursue our truce or friendship," Federico eyed her out of the corner of his eye, and it crinkled slightly as he grinned. "I am glad I was wrong."

Livvy felt a real grin blossom across her face. "Truthfully?" She said, and when he gave a small nod she continued, "I didn't think you'd actually accept. And I…am happy I was wrong, too."

Federico gave a slight sigh before announcing, "I best be off. My mother is never happy if any of us children all late for supper and no doubt, father has heard of our…earlier dispute with Vieri."

"I, too, need to head out. I have a friend I need to check in with," Livvy stated. They climbed down, and Livvy muttered a pray until her feet hit the ground. They walked together heading the same way and were about to part ways when something caught Federico's eye.

"Well, it looks like baby brother has learned well," Federico murmured suddenly, staring downward at the street.

"Hmm?" Livvy followed his gaze, and felt a sledge hammer hit her chest.

It was Ezio.

His dark hair had been brushed out of his handsome face with a hair tie. There was a hint of a teasing smirk on his lips as he talked the group of girls and Livvy couldn't help but admire the sculpted line of his cheekbones and chin. And there was something about those light brown, almost golden like eyes that made her heart flutter. He was dazzling. She took in a deep breath and discretely tried to fan her flushed face so Federico didn't realize she had been checking out his younger brother. _Livvy you cradle robber, _she thought trying to scold herself. _He is seventeen and that is jailbait and completely wrong, missy! _Then of course her inner voice stated, _It's only a four year age gape between the two of you. It's not **that **bad._

"Something wrong?" Federico asked, noticing Livvy's red cheeks. "Are you sick?"

"No!" Her voice was squeaky. "No. Just…uh, it's hot?"

His head tilted to the side, his brow furrowing and he got this look like he was deeming her slightly insane. He then shook his head, "I suppose it is a little bit hotter than usual."

"Uh, well, see you soon?" She offered as a goodbye.

Federico chuckled. "See you soon."

She then hurried away before she made a fool out of herself.

* * *

When Federico arrived home, he cautiously looked around for any sign of his father, but there was none. With a relieved grin, he strolled into the house with the thought, _He must be working late…_The though trailed off, when the hair on the back of his neck raised and he straightened his spine.

Slowly he turned around and saw his mother standing in the door way. He gave a cautious smile, "Madre."

Maria did not reply, instead she gestured for Federico to follow her into her husband's office and Federico let out a suffering sigh. He heard a laughter from the stairs and shot Ezio a glare, then yelped as his mother grabbed him pulling into the room.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The sun had long set behind the horizon and darkness stretched over the city of Florence. And when the night fell, Giovanni slipped on his familiar white robe. Gathering his assortment of weapons, knives, swords and dagger on as well. He made his way to the door, peering into the diner room at his family.

They were all sitting down to eat diner, laughter and happiness in their eyes. His gaze lingered on his beloved Maria and as if sensing him, she looked up. Her eyes locked on his through the small crack in the door. A frown of worry crossed her face and he sent her a small smile, trying to comfort her for before he turned left. He hurried down the secret passage way behind the fireplace, and then up the stairs that lead to the rooftops.

The night cool air whipped around him, as he pressed open the secret door and sent a wary look around for any guards before stepping out. Making sure the door was secured he raced across the rooftops towards his destination. If his information was corrected, then his target would be trying to flee Florence under the cover of darkness.

His eyes flared gold as he looked across the street, only thieves, courtesans and the homeless were out at this time of night and they flared blue or grey. Suddenly a flash of red broke through the dull and mute world.

_There you are, _he looked down his nose at his target.

Rodrigo Borgia. An important man, and templar agent. The assassins had been tracking his movements for months and now, Giovanni had to strike. He eyed the three bodyguards trailing behind Borgia and knew he would have strike them down quickly.

As Borgia and his group slipped into one of the back streets, Giovanni followed swiftly and leaped down off the roof right in there path.

Borgia's eyes widened in panic, his hand on his sword. The other halted as well. Giovanni threw out a knife, catching one of the bodyguards in the arm. That spurned the other into action, drawing out their swords and launching forward.

With swift and deadly movement, Giovanni countered and dodged their attacks and stabbed one man sending him to the ground then he spun around, his sword moving in a wide arch towards Borgia.

Rodrigo's eyes widen as Giovanni's sword was an inch from slicing his throat right open. One of the bodyguards drove Giovanni backwards, and Borgia turned and fled. Giovanni's eyes narrowed and sliding out his hidden blade, he buried it into one of the man's chest then pulled back with a hiss as a blade sliced open his arm.

With a snap-kick to the man's gut, Giovanni sent the man to the ground. Kneeling down swiftly as the man went to grab his weapon, Giovanni held his hidden blade to the man's throat. The man froze.

Giovanni looked away, sending the dead and quiet look a speculative glance, but he saw no sign of Borgia. He caught an aggravated sigh in his throat before turning back to the man and placed his sword against the man's neck in a silent threat.

"Please…please don't kill me," the man pleaded.

Giovanni looked down at him, raising a cool eyebrow. "No, I have better use for you."

* * *

She had checked in on Ciana who had been working the district. Ciana had seamlessly joined Paola's girls and no one questioned her. She seemed genuinely happy, stating how Paola was much better than her last Madame. Livvy was glad that Ciana had a place she fit and would have people watching her back instead of her having to be alone in that endeavor.

Ciana sat something about having to go through a bank and some such to get a house. Livvy tapped her foot in annoyance, she hated dealing with people, but if it got her a house she supposed she could suffer through it. A sigh left her lips as she thought back to Ezio.

She wanted to meet him, badly. Ever since she had arrived her, he had not been far from her thought and she really wished to say at least 'hello', but she didn't know Federico well enough to ask to meet his brother. Besides, she really couldn't trust herself not to say something completely stupid which knowing her would happen.

Cracking her neck, she shook such thoughts away and looked down at the house she intended to rob. She saw the man, rich and a snob shove a poor seamstress for not making his clothes to his liking. This was the kind of man who needed to be taken down a peg or two, and with a wicked grin Livvy slipped in through the window intending to do just that.

The lack of security on these homes astounded her. The door were unlocked and the hallways vacant, or so she thought until a servant came waltzing down. Livvy slid behind a curtain, holding her breath as the man passed. Once he was out of sight, she released the breath and continued onward.

Glancing into each room she passed, she realized that for the amount of people that were here this house was too big. _Such a waste, _she shook her head.

"_A house is a home," _her mother once said, _"and it's meant to filled with joy in each room, filled with love."_

She really missed having a home. Having something that was hers, a sanctuary and if she was lucky she might just make enough tonight to get her a home. A sudden noise made Livvy pause. There were two large doors, open that she was about to pass. A brilliant light from a no doubt fireplace filtered out into the hallway and she heard voice coming from the room.

She walked to the door way, before peering around. There was that man, sitting at his diner room table eating with no manners. Apparently that was only for public appearances, she thought wrinkling her nose. His wife didn't look too please either, but she said nothing.

Livvy rolled her eyes lightly before darting passed the door when she was sure they weren't looking. She slowly made her way up the stairwell, and she entered a long hallway full of doors. _Which one? Which one? _She went to everyone, testing the handles. The ones she could turn, she immediately left. One doesn't leave an unlocked door on something they wanted protected. _Score! _After the third door handle, the fourth one was taunted and wounded budge. Taking out her stilletto dagger, she slid it into the keyhole. A tight fit, but she'd make it work. If Carl were here, he would have said, 'That's what she said.'

She gave a slight chuckle, though her heart ached. Leo and Carl were only two things she missed about home. They were the only things she had there, and she hoped that they were okay. Biting her lip, she worked on the lock, gently twisting the dagger with a carefully.

Locks from this time period were a lock less sophisticated than the ones from her time, and she gave a light chuckle when the lock finally gave it. Rising, she slipped the door open and gently closed it behind her. She found herself in an office of sorts, her eyes scanned over the desk and bookshelf full of scrolls and books. She moved past them and found her prize. A chest tucked away to the corner of the room, meant to look unassuming but as Livvy opened it. _The Red Hood did good tonight, _she thought a little smug when suddenly the hair on her neck rose.

Whirling around, her dagger in her hand she held it up ready for an attack. Her mouth opened in shock as La Volpe sauntered out of the shadows, looking at her with a speculative eyebrow raised.

"H-how?" She found herself demanding. "I've been here a week there is no possible way that you could have known about me."

La Volpe smirked mysteriously. "I have eyes and ears everywhere…"

Livvy's brows pinched before she glanced down at the treasure chest by her feet. "Or an annoying knack for coincidences. This my haul, Swiper, back off."

"I am not here for the coin, though it is a nice windfall(2)," La Volpe stated, after grimacing at the distasteful nickname. "No. I am here for this." He held up the documents and in the moonlight filtering in through the window she caught sight of a cross.

"Templars?" She hadn't known that. "Those sneaky bastards were everywhere. Like cockroaches, templars were a lot like cockroaches," she muttered under her breath.

"You did not know?" La Volpe appeared amused. "Perhaps I am not the only one with an-how did you put it? Annoying knack for coincidences."

She glared. Her options were few. She did not want to outright confront La Volpe, she was outmatched and she knew it. That left her one thing: flee. She edged towards the window sending one last glance at the gold she was leaving behind. That would have been her house. She started, "Well, this has been nice and all, but I think I best be on my way."

"I don't think so," La Volpe's voice was seemingly the same, but the Red Hood heard the edge there. She looked up and caught his violet eyes, hard and flinty. "I believe we have something to discuss-"

The door to the room burst open, and his wife trailing behind him nagging. The man paused and looked at La Volpe then the Red Hood. His eyes widened in panic, "Have mercy!"

La Volpe was across the room in an instant throwing the wife out the door and locking it before pulling a blade on the fearful man. "Only," La Volpe stated, coolly, "if you tell me what I want to know."

The Master Thief's eyes looked over at Livvy, who was stock still uncertain of to stay or take this time to flee. Her lips twisted downward, a part of her wanting to know that this Templar would tell but she knew that anything La Volpe would gain, the Assassins would hear. There was no reason for her to stay.

With a jaunty wave, Livvy darted towards the window and out onto the rooftops. She ran as fast as she could, putting distance between herself and the Master Thief.

_That was a close call, _she thought wiping the sweat off her face as she slid into her 'home'. She started tugging off her weapons, and cloak when something behind her move.

"Olivia."

The voice startled her, bringing a scream to the back of her throat and she whirled around, dagger in hand. That dagger dropped from her hand in pure shock, and a gasp was ripped from her. She stared with wide eyes before a slow hesitant smile crossed her lips.

"Carl?"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter: What will Carl bring? And the beginning of Red Hood and La Volpe rivalry.**

**Reference and Languages**

**1.) Che diavolo (Italian) What the hell?**

**2.) Windfall-Means money obtained unexpectedly. Or something good that is received unexpectedly, especially a sum of money.**

**Thank ya for all the support. I am glad you guys all liked the last chapter and hope this one did not disappoint.**


	12. O'Brother, Where Art Thou?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing! No Ezio. No Altair. I own nothing. This is purely for amusement, nothing else!**

**Story Info**

**Summary: Life or Death. That's usually what it all comes down to. But not for me. I got some thing else. I got a choice. Now follow me Olivia Steel, as I thrown into a world I never believed true and try to change a shattered future.**

**Pairings: Eventual! Ezio/OC, Mentions of Ezio/Many, Mentions OC/others.**

**Thank you all for your reviews. Thank you all for all the follows and favorites and readers! You guys keep me going. Hope you enjoy! :D**

**THE PICTURE IMAGE FOR THIS STORY IS SUPPOSED TO BE OLIVIA! Just thought I'd let you guys know that.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

'**O Brother, Where Art Thou?'**

"Carl?" Livvy couldn't believe it. A part of her, a piece of her that had be lonely that had missed him swelled with joy.

There he was. All five foot seven of him, in a plain brown tunic and tights. His icy green grey with flecks of stormy grey stared down at her, and his hair still the bright vibrant red that it had been from the day of his birth. A grin stretched across her face, and she went to pull him into a hug, "Carl! Oh, my God! Carl! I am so happy to see you!"

He took a step away from her, and away from the embrace. Livvy paused, her brows pinching in confusion and her smile slowly felt as the hairs on the back of her neck raised. He looked still, stiff like a living statue and so unlike the Carl she knew. In a slow and unsure tone, she said, "Carl?"

"What do you think you are doing, Olivia?" His voice was flat and robotic. Like an automatic recording. _Something was wrong_, she realized immediately. The blankness, the dead look in his eyes, and the way he just danced away from her.

"What do you mean?" Livvy gave a half-hearted grin, but it was laced with wariness and worry. Trying to play off the weirdness, she made the offer, "Carl, let's go to the inn and get something to eat. We have so much to catch up on. I can't believe that you are here. Heck," she let out a laugh as she held out her hand for him to take, "I can't believe I am here!"

"But we aren't meant to be," Carl stated stiffly, ignoring Livvy's outstretched hand.

"W…what?" Livvy didn't understand, her hand hanging in the air between them.

"We aren't part of this story, Olivia. We've seen how the story has played out and we aren't a part of it," his response sounded dull and lifeless, and it was frankly, creeping Olivia out. "We need to leave, Olivia. We need to go home."

_Go home_? Olivia blinked, her hand fell to her side. The possibility of going home had never occurred to her. Did she even want to go home? She missed certain things, like Leo, Carl, her xbox, but that was a given. But did she miss it enough to go back? Guiltily she realized that no, she didn't. The thought of leaving here, her new home, made twisted her stomach painfully. "I can't…Carl," she shook her head. "There's nothing there for me. I have nothing there. Here, I have life. I have a meaning and I have reason. And I'm doing good." Olivia tried to get him to understand. _He should understand_, she thought. _So why doesn't he?_

"You will only bring harm," Carl snapped.

**He lies. **A voice whispered in the back of her mind, and suddenly she felt as if Carl wasn't right. Waves of something malevolent, something dark was waving off of him. **He is the harm. Olivia…you have to fight.**

"Fight?" The word escaped her lips.

A slow, evil smile spread across Carl's face and he drew a sword from his belt. "You should have went home. This is design, Livvy, and you aren't a part of this story."

Dread filled her heart as she stared at him as if she couldn't believe how things could turn from so right to so wrong so quickly. Livvy held up her hands, "Carl, I don't want to fight you…" He held no such reservation and went to bring him blade down, Livvy on instinct kicked him in the stomach. She snapped. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Carl didn't answer as he picked himself up off the floor and headed towards her again. He slashed his sword out, and Livvy dodged it, yelling, "Carl, stop! Just stop!"

"Can't," was his reply.

Livvy gritted her teeth together, with a reluctant sigh, she darted around him and ran out the door. She could gather her things later. Now, she had to find a way to deal with Carl.

_Deal with him? _Livvy's heart skipped. How would she even go about that? She couldn't kill him. He was her friend! She couldn't do that, but she didn't want to die either. Shaking her head, she took to the rooftops via a few crates. Her heart beat boomed in her ears, over the roaring wind. There was no light. The trembling clouds blocked any starlight, and the rain quelled the flickering fire from torch lights, leaving it utterly pitch black until a flash of light shot through the sky. Her feet stumbled over the slick rooftops, her heart hammering wildly in her chest. One wrong move, and she'd be a goner.

She had to talk sense into him, she just had to. Whirling around, she came face to Carl who was hot on her heels. "Carl, please!" She cried over the rain.

He snorted, and swung. Her arms snapped up blocking his arm from coming down, and the sword stopped inches from her face. Letting out a growl, she said, "Carl…please. Stop this…We shouldn't fight like this…"

"Why? Doesn't it remind you of old times?" Carl's voice held a bite and Livvy struggled to keep the blade that Carl was determined to bury into her away from her face.

"No! Not like this! You weren't like this! You were good, you were kind, you were the better one of us!" Livvy snapped, angrily. Carl's attack faltered and she shoved him away. "This isn't you!"

He stood there for a moment, his eyes flickering.

"This isn't you…" Her shoulders slumped, and she looked at him brokenly, "I don't want to fight you." She placed a hand of her forehead, and she shook her head side to side, "I don't want to do this. I don't want to hurt you. Can't you see how wrong this is?" She looked at him beseechingly. "For god's sake, Carl you're my-"

She had a barely a second before she dodged when Carl lashed out with his blade. Carl growled, "This is the new me."

Anger and hurt eclipsed any reservations she had about not hurting him and she punched him, right in the nose. He stumbled back, but not before backhanding Olivia. Normally, it would have just stung really bad and made her stumble. On the wet rooftop? She fell. Fear pounding in her veins as gravity started pulling her downward, her hands shot out. The shingles scrapping against her skin painfully causing her to cry out, but she managed to stop herself from tumbling off the roof. Letting out a frazzled sigh, she tasted blood on her tongue, and she grabbed her throbbing lip then looked up at Carl, who slowly stalked towards her. "Carl," she breathlessly stated. "Carl, let's talk about this. Be rational here for a second…"

"Rational? Know who you sound like Olivia?" Carl choked on his bitter laughter, wiping the blood from his nose. Upon the glare he received, he continued, "Got nowhere to run, Olivia. The soldier is dead and you will be, too."

Livvy backpedaled trying not to slip off the roof while searching for her dagger. This wasn't right. Carl wasn't right. Her heart thundered in her chest as she tried to figure out someway to stop this, "Carl…"

"Cazzo! What are you doing up here?" There wasn't time for either Carl or Livvy answer before an arrow went soaring through the air and narrowly missed Carl. Carl's teeth gritted and he sent on last glower at Olivia before fleeing. Livvy reached out to stop him, "Carl!"

But he had already disappeared into the darkness. She made to go after him, when footsteps behind her stole her attention.

_The guard._ She remembered and whirled around.

That was the split second warning she had before he crashed into her, almost knocking her off and to the ground below. Her knife sailed out her hand, she barely heard it's metallic clanks as it fell over the edge of the roof. She gasped, stumbling on the water slick shingles and let out a cry of panic when arms clasped around her in a parody of an embrace.

The man was taller than she, and a lot stronger. Rain pelted against them, and Livvy twisted and turned, trying to find something to give her an advantage. He cursed violently as she fought him, "Stronzo!"

"Suck it!" Using her leg, she curled it around his and jerked. He slipped, giving a cry of alarm. So did Livvy because he did _not_ let go. The world spun around and she struggled, her arms slipping out of the man's grasp and she grabbed the rooftops. Her fingers scratched at the shingles, trying to find something to hold on to, but nothing came. She keep sliding towards the edge.

Then with a fiery pain as her body jolted to a stop, her hands caught the edge of the roof. The guard clawed at her stomach, desperately to hold on. The next second he fell.

A breath escaped her shaky lips, Livvy's fingers tightened around the edge of the roof and she hauled herself back. She rolled over onto her back, taking in a breath to calm her thundering heart. Above her the thunder dwindled and the rain stopped.

And she let it out with an expletive, "Shit." Then she got up and rushed back to her 'home' to get her things together. Something was not right with Carl, and she couldn't afford to confront him again without figuring out what that something wrong was. It wasn't safe.

She wasn't safe.

* * *

It was a soft, haunting voice that drifted off the rooftops of Florence along with the drifting of a red cape swirling into the shadows.

_Are you sleeping? Are you sleeping?_

_Brother John…Brother John…_

_All the bells are ringing, all the bells are ringing…_

_Ding, dang, dong…ding, dang, dong…_

A group of thieves paused, glancing at each then around at the shadows, in drunken confusion. One finally asked, "Did you hear that?"

_Three tigers, three tigers, _

_Are running fast, are running fast, _

_One doesn't have eyes, one doesn't have ears, _

_Really strange, really strange_

"That song is really strange," a courtesan muttered.

"Ah, true…but so is the Red Hood. Suppose it fits."

_Blacksmith boys, blacksmith boys_

_working hard, working hard_

_Hanging lots of iron, hanging lots of iron_

_Day and night, day and night_

_Ding, Dang, Dong_

That's right, Olivia Steel aka the Red Hood was prancing across rooftops singing those weird songs. It wasn't something done of happiness, not something done out of bored (though she usually did sing when she was bored but that was 'the song that never ends' to annoy Leo), and it wasn't done out of playfulness to creep out the guards that were worriedly looking around. No…she supposed, weird as it may seem, it was done out of sadness and loneliness. Livvy sighed deeply as she stared at the rising sun. The sky painted in light pink hues, and mesmerizing purples and the moon still hanging onto to that sky even though it's time was drawing to an end.

Livvy clasped the edge of the rooftop, slipping down into the alleyway before easily making her way onto the street without a second glance. Her encounter with Carl has stirred up many emotions and she brushed her bangs out of her eyes as she glanced around out from her hood.

It had been awhile since then, the days and weeks blurring together until the date became May 5, 1475. There had been many celebrations for the New Year, as well for Springtime. She had not seen or heard from Carl. Part of her was happy. The other part was devastated. Her heart clenched, but it was a pain she was getting used to. She was going to figure this out, she was going to figure it out and fix it.

"Hey, isn't that you?" The small, soft voice drew Livvy from her thoughts. Livvy looked down at the child who pointed innocently to the wall beside her. Livvy slowly turned and cursed, loudly. There beside her was a poster with a picture of a red hooded person. Written on the bottom in bold letters was:

**Red Hood Wanted Dead or Alive**

Livvy noticed with faint amusement that price for bringing her body dead was quite a bit more than bringing her in alive. Was it wrong to feel a twinge of smugness? Turning to the kid, she pressed her index finger to her lips in the universal sign of silence while her other hand reached up, tearing the poster off the wall and crumbling beneath her palms.

The kid's eyes went wide and he nearly shook with what appeared to be excitement before he gave her a shaky nod. Livvy smiled lightly watching the kid dance off. She watched him and her smile slipped. _That was once you, Carl. _Her hands shook slightly and she locked her jaw against the wave of pain.

_Where did everything go so wrong? _Livvy's fingers held onto a piece of paper unable to let it go. The note had been from Carl, left at her place as if he knew she'd go back for her things.

_This is going to end, Olivia, and not the way you want. Either leave or be dealt with. -__**C**_

Livvy was hit by many emotions, each as unpleasant as the next. Her teeth grinded together and she crumbled up the piece of paper in her fist before curling it beneath her chin. The days had been hard ever since Carl appearance. The nights even worse.

Questions constantly plagued her. The whys and hows that she could not answer. Her nails bit into the paper and anger boiled inside of her.

"You're late."

Livvy didn't deny it, instead she took a leaf out of Gandalf's book. "I'm never late. I arrive precisely when I mean to," she turned towards the courtesan, with a tired smile on her lips. "How are you, Ciana?"

"Conosci meglio, peggio. Yourself?" The courtesan came to stand beside while looking casually over the small shop, careful not to face the Red Hood. One passing by wouldn't even think they were talking to each other. I got that information you wanted," Ciana told her, casually. "From a friend of mine."

"You have a friend here?" Livvy blinked.

"Luca. He used to run the Briar Rose in Tuscany until he left because of threats from Salmoni. He owns a bar in Tuscany."

Livvy raised an eyebrow. "Okay…I'm sensing there is a reason you're giving the background on your friend…"

"You are right." The courtesan's lips twisted upward. "He wants to meet you. The Red Hood."

"Why?" Livvy asked, warily.

"That…is not for me to say," Ciana sighed. "But Luca is an trustworthy and I would never lead you astray…so please, go and listen to what he says?"

Looking at her friend, Livvy finally relented. With a nod, she said, "Alright. I will, but after I get what I need to do out of the way. So…tell me the information."

Ciana smiled, pleased. "Giovanni and Maria Auditore are guests at a party that Lorenzo de Medici is holding tomorrow night. It is a masquerade of sorts, and masks are optional."

Livvy absorbed her words then asked, "So…do you know where a girl can find a dress and mask on such short notice?"

"Put you faith in me," Ciana grinned. "I will not let you down."

* * *

Running and climbing in a dress was a one time thing!

It sucked. Like big time. She couldn't count how many times she tripped and thought for sure she was a goner, but she was vigilant and stayed to it. The Medici home was so easy to find, and there weren't even guards on the roof. Either they were extremely confident in their security or someone was shirking off their responsibilities.

Gently and slowly, she scaled down the side of the roof. Her finger seek out ever nook and cranny it could clasp a hold of and she let out a sigh of relief as her feet hit the ground.

She watched the people pour into the home, and she took a breath before heading towards them. She didn't let herself falter in stride even though her nerves felt like they were eating her insides up and slipped into the crowd, head held high.

She walked with the group, none of them blinked an eye at her joining their group. As they walked through the threshold of the Medici house, she walked like she belonged there. Nervously she bit the side of her cheek as they made their way to the main room. The acoustics of the room made the music loud, and people danced around laughter on their lips and happiness in their eyes. Livvy's eyes raked over the celebrate in wonder. The dances were joyful, but the partners were never within arm lengths of each other. It was, Livvy mused, like a high school prom with very strict teachers watching closely.

She straightened her shoulders, and walked down the stairs prepared to blend in. Her eyes flickered to the people that passed her, and tried to not let fear show at all. She really believed when Ciana said they were like wolves, if they smelt fear, they would pounce.

It was then she saw them. The Auditore family.

Maria and Giovanni looking fondly at Federico and Ezio who went to charm the ladies while Claudia rolled her eyes lightly before turning back to the handsome man she was talking to. Petruccio sat near his parents in a chair, a little pale, but was smiling as Lorenzo de Medici spoke to him. They all had smiles and looked happy. Livvy's heart clenched at the sight, it was going to be burned in her memory. _Carl's wrong. How can saving them be wrong? _She thought, accepting a glass from a passing servant and politely stating 'thank you'. She found a spot that gave her a whole view of the room. _Now how to approach them, _she thought biting her bottom.

Her eyes flickered cross the sea of people and she stiffened in panic. She swore she saw a pair of violet eyes in the background. She really hoped not. Having to deal with La Volpe was not on her schedule for tonight.

"Uberto!" A woman's voice cried.

"Ah, Isabella, how have you been?" A familiar voice stated and Livvy felt like she might vomit.

Livvy's back stiffened, and she looked out of the corner of her eye. The hair on the nape of her neck rose like an angry cats and she gritted her teeth down. There was Uberto Alberti, the man that would betray the Auditore family. Her heart beat was loud, thunderous drums in her ears and her hand went to the dagger hidden up her sleeve. She end him, right here and save them. The idea was tempting, so tempting.

_But you don't he's betrayed them yet, _the voice of reason told her. Livvy's hand trembled, and dropped back to her side. If she killed Uberto before he sided with the templars or without evidence…it would be bad. She watched Uberto laugh as the woman dragged him to the dance floor and she felt sick.

Sucking in a breath through her nose, she looked back at Maria and Giovanni. Except they weren't there. She bit her lip, her eyes moving over the crowd and she set down her drink on the table before going into the crowd. She weaved past the dancers and the crowd before she saw them. They were speaking to Lorenzo, before they went out the ornate door behind him.

It lead to the gazebo, she was sure, but she could not go that way. Trying to pass Lorenzo and his guards would draw far too much attention and would get her thrown out faster than she could say 'templar'. Pressing her lips together, she tried to remember the outline of the home inside her mind. The gazebo was a open place with a tiny garden…and two doors. She just had to find that second way out to the gazebo.

She turned, going out of the room through the right door. She vaguely knew where the door could be and she only had one chance to get this right.

"What was that all about?" A male voice asked. It was familiar, but she could place. It was like one of those annoying things that was on the tip of your tongue, but you couldn't quite spit it out.

"Oh, you know how mother gets." The second one she recognized immediately.

_Shit. It is Federico, _Livvy was forced to duck into a darken threshold and hid behind the door. She held her breath, waiting for them to pass.

"I know, but don't you feel that father and her are hiding something from us?" The first voice asked, and now that it was closer she recognized it. Her pulse jumped in her throat. It was Ezio.

"Ezio, if they want us to know something, they would tell us," Federico told him, patiently. "Do not let it bother. Besides, I heard a little rumor…"

"Oh?" Ezio was intrigued. "What of?"

"Cristina Vespucci…she is supposed to be here tonight," Federico informed his little brother.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ezio stated, loudly.

_Well, at least I know I'm on the right track. _Livvy listened to the thundering of their hurried footsteps as they rushed back towards the party. She waited until she could hear them no more before slipping back out. After a long sigh, she headed towards the gazebo where Maria and Giovanni had wander off to.

She check several doors until upon the fifth one, she opened it and sighed when a rush of cool air passed her. She slipped through the door and quietly shut it behind her. Slowly she made her way around the corner, keeping her back pressed to the wall, trying to appear as small as possible. Her fingers reaching up and fixing her mask.

Maria and Giovanni stood out of the gazebo, softly talking to one another with adoring smiles on each of their faces. Watching them brought back memories of her own parents before her mother had gotten sick. Her father and mother in the kitchen teasing each other as they made breakfast for her and her brother.

Livvy choked on a painful sigh, and knelt down on the ground, concealed behind the decorative metal gate where a flower plant had grown wildly around from top to bottom. She was unsure if she should approach when Maria was there. Giovanni was very protective of his wife and family, and she had heard rumors of how dangerous the assassin was. She didn't want that turned on her if she misspoke or made him wary which given the circumstance was a sure thing.

"Mi amore," Giovanni breathed before pressing a kiss to Maria's lips. Livvy flushed, feeling uncomfortable at intruding on such a private moment. There were a few words exchanged, and a couple of more kissed before Maria decided to head back to the party. Giovanni however lingered on the gazebo.

Drawing in a breath, she rose from her hiding place. _Here goes nothing._

* * *

Watching his wife retreat back into the party, Giovanni had a fond and lovingly smile on his face. But it soon faded when a warning tingle ran down his spine as he felt another presence on the gazebo. He turned around and saw a young woman, in a dark blue dress. A white mask with silver lines covered her entire face save for her lips.

"Oh…" the woman sounded startled. "I didn't mean to intrude…" She shifted from foot to foot. "Okay. That's a lie. I actually have been looking for you and your wife…"

Giovanni's brows furrowed. The girl seemed nervous and anxious, but why would she be looking for him and his wife? _Was she a templar? _Giovanni thought warily. He knew they were not above exploiting the young and naïve. His fingers brushed the hidden throwing knives on his person. "And what do you want of my wife and I?" He inquired, fastidiously.

"To warn you."

His whole body tensed and his eyes narrowed upon her. "If you are threatening—"

The woman quickly shook her head. "No. No! I am not the threatening you, just warning…though I suppose saying that won't help things. You simply won't believe me…whoever said the direct approach was easiest is the biggest bloody liar in the whole world!"

Bloody was a curse term for the English, but the accent was not from England. In fact, he had never heard such an accent like the one she possessed. He watched her, carefully with his hand on one of his hidden weapons just in case. She continued with a long suffering sigh, "The problem is I don't know when it starts, and I can't condemn someone who has yet to do anything for something they will—"

"Do you have a point?" Giovanni raised an eyebrow, her babble confusing him as much as it was her.

The woman nodded. "Just be careful, Messer Auditore, there is a plot against the Assassins and your family. I am…" _Thud. _It was metallic thud right next to head, shutting her up. Her eyes looked to the knife buried into the wall beside her and shudder ran through her before she raised her gaze to meet the golden eyes narrowed in her direction.

"_You_." The accusing tone couldn't be missed.

"Me?" Livvy was now confused. She was pretty sure she hadn't met him. "You know me?"

"The woman from the alleyway, the one I took to that doctor," Giovanni spoke with a harsh tone. "Emerald. I didn't understand it. Why that color? What does it mean?"

_Blue…ally. Target…yellow…yellow and blue make green, but what does that have to do…oh, I glow green? That's why Federico was looking for me! Oooh, I'm going to have words with him! _She swallowed the lump of panic in her throat.

"Because it's my favorite color?" she offered as an explanation only to give a glare in return. Glaring back she tried again. "Look, I am trying to warn you, okay? There will be men who you think are on your side, men with supposedly noble intention that really aren't so noble and he will betr—"

"I think I will be able to tell traitors for myself," he tapped right next to his eye. She knew that he didn't expect her to understand that, but she did.

"Unless they are like the heralds, they change from blue to red—" She cut off, taking several steps back as Giovanni took strides towards her.

"How do you know about that?" He asked, carefully, stopping three feet away from her.

She didn't think he would believe her if she was honest, so…"That isn't the point. The point is to make sure you remember what I am saying, and even though you don't trust me…and probably want to kill me, I know you will still remember what I said. At least, I hope so."

Some in her tone made Giovanni shift, his shoulders seemed to relax slightly and he opened his mouth to ask something when Lorenzo's voice beckoned him back into his home, Giovanni looked to his friend for a split second then back at where the woman stood.

But she was gone.

He sighed, feeling a headache forming as questions plagued him. Not even the company of his friends or his lovely wife or the party could help improve his mood.

Meanwhile on the rooftops, Livvy walked across them hurriedly making her way to her hideout, her lips turned downward. This wasn't good. She had made a horrible mess of it! She hadn't expected it to go swell, but she hadn't exactly planned on it being a trip down the crapper either.

Perhaps she had been overzealous. The need to ensure their safety making her jump the gun and go about it all wrong. Her belly felt like it was tied in a thousand knots, she wasn't sure he had believed her. Her only consolation is that it was still about a year away.

She still had time to find another way.

* * *

Her words plagued him as he stood in Lorenzo office, both he and Lorenzo waiting for Uberto to arrive with news of their Templar capture. What motive did she have to bring news of danger? Was it really out of goodness? Or an attempt at sabotage? Despite the suspiciousness of her actions, Giovanni felt compelled to believe her.

"Are you alright, Giovanni?" Lorenzo inquired.

"Si," Giovanni replied, looking at his old friend. Surely Lorenzo would never betray him. The thought was inconceivable, but every instinct as assassin told him to hold all his friends at arms length until what that woman said could be disproved…or worse proven. "I just have a lot of things on my mind."

Lorenzo went to ask about what plagued him, when the doors to his office swung open. Uberto walked in, a smile on his face as he saw his friends. "Lorenzo!" Uberto greeted them. "Giovanni! I take it that both of you are well?"

"Si," Lorenzo smiled. "And yourself?"

"Never better," Uberto looked over at Giovanni. "What of you and your family, Giovanni? All is well I hope? I seen Petruccio, he is looking quite better."

"Good. Petruccio was much better now," Giovanni admitted, then wished he hadn't. He resisted the urge to let out a growl. These were two of his most trusted friends, his brothers in everything but blood, and because of a stranger he was doubting them? He jaw clenched slightly.

Uberto nodded. "I told you that he would be fine."

"Uberto is right," Lorenzo nodded. "I have no doubt that in a few years Petruccio will be a strong young man and his days of illness will be behind him."

"One can only hope," Giovanni breathed out. He then straighten his spine and got down to business. "The templar I captured…has he given you or your men anything?"

Uberto shook his head. Lorenzo gave a great sigh, and collapsed in his chair while Giovanni's shoulders slumped slightly. "Whatever he holds it is so great that not even bribes break him. Money, women…beh, he would have none of it. Then I tried threats. Frightened him, but even fear did not loosen his tongue. I believe it's time we explore other methods to make him talk," Uberto stated, seriously.

Giovanni tensed slightly. An assassin of the Creed was supposed to be merciful and give a quick death, but that did not mean they wouldn't torture to procure intelligence. Coercion usually was enough. A man valued their lives very highly, after all but there were times that Giovanni had to do things that even he was not proud of. However one man's life on a scale against several others was outweighed and desperate times called for such measures. Giovanni caught Lorenzo's eye and nodded.

Lorenzo let out a long sigh before giving his consent. "Very well. Do what you must."

"I will," Uberto assured them.

* * *

The next day Livvy made her way to Ciana's friend, Luca. She stepped into the bar and took a sit. If it was not for the fact that this Luca was Ciana's friend, she probably wouldn't even bothered.

He was as Ciana described him. Bronze hair, with sharp defined features and a pair of deep, forest green eyes. He was not a tall man, but neither was he short. He was thin, possessing a lithe like movement that helped when drunks stumbled almost knocking into him. But what caught her attention the most was the way people acted around him.

A couple openly talk about an affair, and even a pair of guards talk about moving a chest of gold sometime this evening. They talked like he wasn't even there, like he possessed no ear or eyes. Her eyebrows shot up intrigued and watched as he finally walked up to her. "What can I get you, sir?" He asked.

Contemplating whether or not to make small talk or just simply get down to business, she decided on business. "The sparrow flies at midnight," she said, simply. She then paused briefly shooting the bartender who had frozen in place a look, adding, "I did get it right, right? It was twilight or moonlight or daylight? I told Ciana I had very good memory, and I really don't want to hear say 'I told you I should have written it down'."

"You are the Red Hood?" Luca looked her up and down, unrestrained surprise in his gaze.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow, tugging at the plain tan attire resisting the urge to pull her hood further down. "You expect me to be dressed the part all the time?"

A reluctant smile appeared on Luca's face and he stated, "No…I suppose not."

Livvy let her lips curve upward and her body to relax. "You need my help. For what exactly?"

Luca sent a cautious look around the bar then leaned forward. "I want you…to make La Volpe back off us," Luca replied bluntly.

"La Volpe?" Her eyebrows shot upward in shock. "Why is La Volpe after you?" The man certainly did her templary vibes, but Livvy had only met a handful, so what was her knowledge compared to the Fox's? She let her finger brushed her dagger.

"I…may run some businesses other than my bar," Luca stated carefully. He was a cautious man, and did not want to give out any information that may hurt him or his men. "Business that might not be entirely…permitted."

_Thieves. _Livvy realized, and nodded. "Alright," she took a sip of the drink then blanched. She pushed the glass towards the amused looking bar owner, before continuing, "I get that. I've been there myself. What does La Volpe have to with it?"

"La Volpe wished for us to join his company, but we, my men and I, do not wish to do so," Luca groaned, setting upon the task of cleaning her glass. "But we have little choice…"

"He's forcing you?" Livvy's brows furrowed. Even though she wasn't La Volpe's number one fan, she didn't think the man was the type to force some kind of regime on the thieves of Florence. She was right for Luca shook his head.

"We are a small group," the bartender explained, "but even our…escapades draw unwanted attention and we are ill equipped to deal with that kind of publicity. That's why La Volpe made us this offer."

"Then why not take it?"

"The man's an ass. And…I have bit of personal and very bitter history with him."

"Oh…kay," Livvy's lips twitched fighting a smile when he called La Volpe an ass. "Is there some other way?"

"If there was don't you think I would have thought about it?" Luca told her with a heavy sigh. The bartender was being called and he told her to hold on for a moment while he went to tend to his costumers. Livvy sat there, thoughtfully. Ciana had gotten information from Luca implying he was one of the best to do so.

Livvy sat there for a long moment, twirling the strings upon her fingers as an idea stirred inside her mind. Luca returned and she studied him with a scrutinizing gaze. "If what would you do?" she asked, carefully.

Luca eyed her. "What?"

"Answer the question."

"I suppose," the barkeep stated slowly, "that I would ."

Livvy nodded slowly, satisfied with his answer. "I…have a proposition," the Red Hood told Luca, rising from her seat.

Luca paused for a brief second then eyed her warily, cleaning a mug out. "I'm listening…" the bar owner stated.

"I will tell you about any place or person that has something of worth that you could procure and with the money you earn you'll be able to equip your men better," Livvy began, shifting on the balls of her feet. She really didn't want to put trust in someone else, but the possible information that Luca could provide was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"In exchange for?" Luca asked, setting the glass down.

"In exchange," Livvy replied, "you be my ears. You hear things, people speak in front of you without thinking twice and I am in desperate need of someone like that."

Luca paused, then brought his hand up and held his chin with his eyes narrowed in thought. "This offer…is not a bad one, but it is not my place to decide for my men. We make decisions together. I will tell them of your offer and give you our answer."

Livvy left the bar, and the moment she stepped out the door something struck her on the back of the head. She reached up with a yelp, looking down at the offending item when it rolled against her right foot.

An apple.

Slowly, she turned with her eyes narrowed evilly. "I knew it."

Federico worn his signature smug smirk, as he strolled towards her in a walk that had passing woman looking at him as if were a piece of meat. "A bar at this time in the morning?" Federico made a mock disappointed face.

"I wasn't drinking," Livvy sent him a dry look.

"Then whatever," he cocked his head to the side, "would you be doing in a bar?"

She stared at him for a moment. "Business proposition," she finally replied.

"Oh?" He looked intrigued, linking her arm in his and tugged her along the street.

"Yes," Livvy did not elaborate further.

"_So_," Federico prompted, "what is this business proposition?"

"You're so nosy," she told him.

"You're so avoiding," he shot back.

"Fine. Fine. I'll tell you," she drew in a breath, turning to face him with the utmost seriousness on her face. "I met a man about becoming a courtesan. I figured I could make some easy money." The gob smack look on Federico's face was worth it and she immediately let out a bark of laughter. "Oh, my goodness," she sucked in a breath between her laughs, "the look on your face!"

Federico leveled her a look. "So you aren't really thinking of becoming a courtesan?" He raked an intrigue look over her, the right side of his mouth quirking up and she knew he had some kind of dirty mental image inside his head.

"Not try to think of much of anything today," Livvy admitted suddenly sullen. All her thoughts inevitably led back to Carl. Her anxiousness was eating away at her insides and she was probably one step from developing some kind of twitch. A sigh left her lips, as the beautiful streets of Florence didn't seem so beautiful anymore.

"You mean you haven't thought of me at all?" Federico looked mocked hurt, placing a hand upon his breast.

"I sometimes think of throwing myself in front of a carriage, and then I'm like…hmm, better not," Livvy dryly comment and Federico looked at her.

"What is the matter?" Federico's teasing smile faded, sensing a tension lingering in her gaze.

Her lips tilted in a delicate frown, before she shook her head lightly. "It's nothing. Just have a lot on my mind," a sigh escaped her, before she turned her gaze to him, a smirk tilting her lips upward. "And what of you? I've heard that the lady's man was almost caught by guards sneaking out of a woman's house this morning…"

Federico, to his credit, didn't blush though she got the feeling she had embarrassed him. "I have no idea what you are talking about," he said the lie without batting an eye.

"Uh-huh," she stared at him unconvinced. "I totally believe that."

"Beh!" He flicked her shoulder and managed to ignore the half-hearted swat in his direction.

"Where are we going?" Federico asked.

"To the center of the earth," she informed him, seriously. Upon catching his confused look, she rolled her eyes. "To see a friend."

The bordello was not hard to spot, draped in red flags and flowers. Livvy did not break stride when heading towards the place but Federico's steps suddenly became uncertain.

"I think you have the wrong place," Federico saw it, eyes lighting up in a recognition that almost made Livvy say something really mean. But she was tired, so this once, she refrained from doing so.

"I know where I am going." Livvy waved off his concern then she saw Ciana walking down towards her. "Soretta," Livvy greeted Ciana, who reached out for a hug. Livvy didn't know when she started calling Ciana 'sister', but the courtesan didn't object. In fact, Ciana was quite pleased that Livvy trusted her so much to consider her family.

"I see that your adventure hasn't done any permanent damage," the courtesan pulled back and stated.

"Can you sound any _less_ enthusiastic about it?" Livvy raised an eyebrow before turning. "Ciana, this is Federico. Federico, this is Ciana…there you are introduced," she stated as if her work was done, then a weird expression crossed her face. "Unless you two already know each other…" She looked at Ciana, quickly. "You don't right?"

Ciana laughed lightly. "I can't say I've had the pleasure."

"Oh, what pleasures they would have been," Federico smirked.

The courtesan suppressed her smirk, eyebrow raising up. "He's every bit the womanizer you said he was."

"Ah, so you do think of me," Federico shot Livvy a grin.

Livvy sighed, with a roll of her eyes, but she couldn't help the bit of laughter that escaped her.

"Federico!" A group of courtesans giggled.

Federico turned, a charming grin on his face and Livvy rolled her eyes. "Go, you big flirt," she shook her head.

He chuckled, but did wander over to the group. They all blushed and giggled, putting their hands on his arms while staring up at him with adoring eyes. Livvy just shook her head, "I just don't get it…why do they fall for it?"

"Or why does he fall for it?" Ciana asked a better question.

Livvy paused. "Touche."

Ciana shifted, her posture nervous. "Did you get the house?"

"Yea," Livvy nodded. Though she hadn't moved into it, she didn't want Carl knowing where her home was. Not until she beat some sense into him and figured out what the hell was going on. "It's needs a bit of work, but it's a home so…" she gave a delicate shrug of her shoulders before she cocked her head to the side, "What's wrong with you?"

Ciana's mouth opened then clicked closed and wordlessly held out the piece of paper that she had been fiddling with. Olivia took it and unfolded it. Her eyebrows shot up in puzzlement. It appeared to be a letter from Ciana to her. "A letter?" Livvy was bemused.

"It's a letter from me to you," the courtesan stated. "Look at the back."

Livvy took it and slowly flipped it. Her eyes raked over the words written in red and her knees buckled as all the air was knocked out of her.

_You stay here because you think you have something here, but what if I take those things away?_

_**-C**_

_Carl, _Livvy forced the air into her lungs with a painful breath. She stood there completely immobilized. The courtesan shot Federico a glance, but he was still too busy flirting with the others to notice anything amiss. "I tried to send you a letter, but the very next day, I found the letter pinned to my front door with a bloody knife," Ciana confided in a whispered.

"A threat," Livvy's frowned deepened. _What have you turned into Carl? _

"I certainly took it that way."

Looking at the courtesan shifting and twisting her hands nervously, doing everything to remain clam. "Ciana," Livvy said causing Ciana to meet her gaze. "You are my friend. I'm not letting anything happen to you. Whoever this is, I'm going to find them and I'm going to deal with them."

_I always kept my promises. _Livvy thought, brows furrowing as her stormy eyes looked troubled. _All of them. And now there is one I'm going to have to break._

* * *

After talking to Ciana a little bit longer, telling her to stay in plain sight and with group no matter what, Livvy waited for Federico to reappeared. And he did, with a messy hair and the smell of several different perfumes on his person. She raised an amused eyebrow, and he asked, innocently, "What? You told me to flirt."

A reluctant laugh of amusement passed her lips followed by a sigh. She headed up to the rooftops, and he fell in step beside her, and he asked, "What is plaguing you? You and I usually met up to annoy Vieri everyday, but I haven't seen you in days."

Livvy gave a light shrug. "I just…haven't been feeling myself lately is all. I'm sorry."

They walked for a long time in silence before Federico asked, "Can I give you a word of advice?"

"Will you be upset if I choose to ignore it?" She tossed him grin that didn't reach her eyes before slipping down to the street below. He made a show of rolling his eyes, but he pressed forward.

"Bad things happen whether we want them to or not," he told her bluntly. As he dropped down off the roof after her, and brushed his pants off. "But…whatever it is that has happened don't let it stop you from living your life. That's let the bad things win."

Livvy stared at him, stunned.

"What?" He snapped, after her stare became unnerving.

"That was pretty good advice," she murmured, surprised.

He threw her a scowl. "You don't have to act so surprised!"

"Can you blame me?" She asked him, seriously.

After a moment, he reluctantly stated, "No."

"Federico!" A blur raced at him, hugging him around the middle.

"Petruccio! What are you doing out here?" Federico looked down at his little brother. "You don't want to sick again, you just only got better."

Petruccio pouted, "Madre said I could wait outside for you."

"Well, I suppose Madre knows best," Federico stated with a smile. He then looked over in Olivia's direction and turned Petruccio towards her, "You know that friend of mine that I was writing too?"

"Yes," Petruccio looked at Livvy shyly.

"This is Olivia," Federico introduced them. "Olivia this is Petruccio."

"Pleasure to meet you," Petruccio smiled, his cheeks turning slightly red.

"It is so nice to meet you as well," Livvy gave him a brilliant smile, the first real smile on her face all day. "Federico you never told me you had such a handsome brother."

Petruccio's cheeks darkened, and Federico clapped his little brother on the back. "Just like his big brother," he stated, proudly.

"Of course," Livvy rolled her eyes. "Make it about you."

"Federico! Petruccio! Hurry up, supper is getting cold!" A young female voice called over to them.

Livvy glanced up to catch Claudia Auditore whirl around back inside there home. Federico smiled lightly, "I suppose we should go in and eat. Head inside Petruccio, I will be in a minute."

"Alright," Petruccio agreed. He shot Livvy a look, "Bye."

"Goodbye," she told him, then watched him dart towards his home. She then looked over at Federico, with a slightly bemused smile gracing her features. "Why did you introduce me?" She was genuinely curiously.

"I figured since you trusted me enough to introduce me to your family," Federico told her sincerely, "that I should trust you with mine."

Livvy felt her heart skip a beat, a warmth flooding through her and she felt a burn in her eyes that felt suspiciously like tears. "Thank you," she breathed out.

* * *

"Word from Luca?" La Volpe and Luca had their differences before, and there share of fights and ugly history. Still, La Volpe did not wish the man any harm. He was hoping Luca would take the protection, not for himself, but his men as well. It was the right thing to do and it would have been what _she_ wanted.

"He told me to give you this."

La Volpe took it, and unfolded the letter. His brows pinched as he read the message.

_Are you sure you should be called _l'asino_, because this is where being an ass gets you, Swiper._

La Volpe felt a bark of startled laughter escape him. He didn't know where to be amused, or irritated. "Bold you are, Messer Red Hood," La Volpe folded up the letter. "Bold indeed."

* * *

Olivia took the hammer and slammed it down against the nail while holding the board as still as she could. She took Federico's advice, and wasn't going to let what was going on with Carl keep her from her life. So she busied herself with fixing up her home. And her house was coming along nicely, if she did say so herself. The hoops and crap she had to go through to purchase it was best left unsaid. And it was nice to have some calmness during the whole craziness that had become her everyday life. She lifted up the hammer, her arm tensed and she brought the hammer down.

"Olivia! Olivia Steel!" A screech made her jumped, the hammer slipped and missed its mark. It however did not miss her thumb. She jumped back, dropping the hammer to the ground and wiggling her hand wildly as her thumb throbbed so painfully it was shooting pain all the way up her arm.

"Ah, hell!" Livvy sucked on her thumb, hoping to somehow ease the sting. She turned to the person responsible for her sore thumb and saw it was a hysterical courtesan. _Talk about an unpleasant déjà vu, _Olivia thought before asking gruffly, "Yea…"

"Are you…are you Olivia?" The courtesan asked.

"Yes, yes I am," Livvy felt an ease sweep over her as her stomach tightened in worry.

"Oh, thank heavens I found you…" the crying woman wiped her tears on the back of her hand. "It's Ciana…"

"What about Ciana?" She asked, her body tensing.

"She's been taken! I went to find her this morning when a man attacked me and told me he had taken her, and to give this to you," the courtesan's sobbed handing over the piece of paper.

Livvy took it and unfolded it.

_I warned you. Now you have to pay the price…_

_-__**C**_

Livvy's blood ran cold.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**References and Language:**

**Soretta (Italian) Sister**

**L'asino (Italian) The ass**

**Mi Amore (Italian) My love**

**Conosci meglio, peggio**** (Italian) ****Been better, been worse) **

**Next Chapter: Cain and Abel**

**Livvy gets unexpected help in the search for Ciana, while someone figures out Livvy's from the future, and one person shall perish. Who will be? *cue evil laughter here***

**Also Luca and La Volpe's history will be hinted at, but never fully disclosed until the sequel to this that will be set during Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood.**

**Rrs are appreciated! Thanks. If you see any mistakes or flaws with this chapter, tell me and I will fix them. :D**


	13. Interlude: In Which Leo Says Too Much

**Another Leo Interlude! Hope you enjoy!**

**INTERLUDE:**

**In Which Leo Says Too Much**

It wasn't fair. And it was Livvy's fault.

Seriously, how did he get stuck with Desmond and she get Ezio, who she was probably making moon eyes at and making out with? He really felt like he got the raw end of the deal especially when a gun was pointed at him and he was tied to a chair forced to tell them exactly what was going on. After he finished his tale, they all looked at him like he had grown a second head. Which he looked to make sure because he had just been magically dropped into a game so growing a second head wasn't out of the realm of possibility here.

"So...we're a game to you?" Desmond's voice sounded far off due to the fact that they decide to go ahead throw him in the animus. Leo's eyes flickered to Shawn's computer screen where they had paused in memory. It was a picture of Ezio and Olivia, hands clasped with both heartbroken looks on their faces.

"Yea..."

"So our lives, our battles, everything is just a game?" It was Lucy who said this and she looked morose over the fact.

"Well, kinda. In my world at least," Leo felt bad. "It's really popular. I mean, everyone loves you guys. Actually they love Altair and Ezio more, but they still care about you guys too. I mean, they write fanfiction about you so that shows they care."

"Fanfiction?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. Little stories how they think they story should actually go or who they think should hook up like Shawn and Rebecca," Leo rambled when he was nervous, did he mention that? "Lucy and Desmond, or Shawn and Desmond-"

Desmond made a choking noise.

"I'm sorry did you just say _me_ and _Desmond?!" _Shawn looked horrified.

"Desmond and I," Lucy corrected, her lips pursed trying to hide a smile while Rebecca laughed outloud.

The British shot her a glare, "Who cares about proper English in a time like this!"

"That's a joke, right? A sick joke?" Desmond groaned, pitifully.

"Yea. A lot of girls think you guys would be cute together," Leo murmured, staring at the gun in Shawn's hand with a new level of dread. _Perhaps I sayeth too much._

"Cute? Cute?" Shawn sputtered, while Desmond was stutterng out several curses denying every thinking of Shawn in that kind of way. "What kind of deviant, young woman are you Americans creating? I mean, you already have a lack of culture, but this...this is a whole new level..." The British man's face was red from his vehement denial.

Rebecca cackled, "Me thinks you protest too much."

Shawn sent her a glare and pointed, "See. My point is proven."

"Look at the bright side, Shawn," Lucy's lips finally curled into that reluctant smile.

"Bright side?" Shawn looked at her. "There's a bright side? Please, explain to me the bright side!"

Lucy shrugged, "At least in one world you are getting laid."

Everyone argued or laughed, and forgot Leo in the chair.

_It wasn't fair. And it was Livvy's fault._

**RRs are appreciated. THANK YOU ALL!**

**Here's my story plan**

**Next Chapter: We will finish up Carl's story.**

**The Chapter After That: End of AC Lineage movie, and beginning of AC 2.**

**That's all folks!**


End file.
